No Need for Twilight
by Hinoshi
Summary: What would happen if you found out that Stephanie Meyer had gotten it right, almost exactly right? Vampires, werewolves? What would you do if you fell in love with that very thing? What if there was no need for twilight... R/R complete
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"This is crazy, I've got to be out of my mind!" I kept muttering to myself as I drove up the long drive to their home, one of their many homes apparently. I barely knew these people, I knew them yes, but did I really _know_ them? Was I driving to my own doom, trading my soul for one more day with him? If someone had told me that my life would have gone from what it was to what it is now, I'd have laughed at them and offered them the number for a good doctor. Not now, and nor would I ever again.

**Chapter One: Graduation Present**

"Holy shit! We are actually here, are we actually here?" I was beside myself with joy, I had saved up the money to come to this wonderful place since I was a freshman in High School. It took all four years of my high school life to get the money and I still had to split the bill with some of my friends, not my best friend though she still had another year of 'hell' school before she could really come, that and her mother would never let her go this far from home even if it was with me. "I know, this place is great!" Giggled Jessica, one of my friends who I had to split the bill with. She wasn't exactly my closest of friends but she offered to help pay so I couldn't tell her not to come. She was one of those friends that was there for you if it was good for her, and I knew that but at this point I just didn't care.

I suddenly heard an "Ohhh" from beside me, it was the other person I was splitting the bill with, Kalley. She was actually someone I enjoyed being around, she was kind but rather out spoken. If she had something to say to you, she'd say it and be damned if you didn't like it. I followed her gaze to the shop window we were coming up on, girly dresses- gross-. I didn't enjoy them as much as they did but I humored them because I did tend to find one thing or another in the stores I did enjoy.

We walked into the store, all of us our own levels of eager, me for any special finds and them for any gaudy overly girly find. "Told you this was a good idea." I said to them both as we all looked thru a rack of dresses, "Oh no, we won't find anything nice here, this is a podunk town, they wont have nice stores." I mocked them as I took an old dress off the rack. "Oh hush you." They both said in unison, and then we all laughed. We were in a small port town outside of Seattle Washington, they had wanted to stay in the big city where our hotel was, but I had wanted to check out this little town, who's name I could never for the life of me pronounce. I had read online about the scenery and of course the great antique shops and new age stores. They caved and agreed to come, Jessica, of course, didn't stop whining the whole drive up until she saw a few of the locals she had deemed 'total hotties'. I didn't really see it, they just looked like poorly dressed thugs, and one of them looked old enough to be my dad and he also had a serious vibe of a pedophile. She had wanted me to slow down so she could call at them, but I sped up. Which of course pissed her off, but I wasn't about to invite them over for tea. I liked being alive to much for that.

"What do you think of this one?" Kalley asked as she turned to face me, holding a deep purple spaghetti strapped dress to herself. It went well with her skin tone, which was a dark caramel sort of tone. She was a good three inches taller then me, and I was safely about five foot seven inches tall. Her hair was a dark brown cut in a sort of bob that shaped her long face really well, and her eyes were a deep green which always threw me, I'd never known someone who clearly had African American in them to have such green eyes. They, of course, made her look even more like a super model. Jessica, on the other hand, was about five foot three and sort of round, not fat by any means just full. She had brown eyes that seemed dull, and bleach blonde hair that anyone with eyes could tell wasn't natural. She was pale, but not porcelain, though you could never tell because of the level of make-up she always wore. "It looks great, totally fits you." Jessica said but you could tell she wasn't actually looking at the dress. "Here you try it on." Kalley said pushing the dress towards me. I laughed with very little humor, "Honey, there is no way in hell I could fit in that thing. It's like a size two, I am clearly not a size two." I laughed using my hands to show off my shape, I wasn't fat, I was actually rather fit but I did have a bit more in the chest then either of them and more of a butt then Kalley. "My boobs alone would rip the thing. You try it on, the color suites you better anyway." I had already moved away to another dress, having put aside the one I had been looking at. Kalley smiled, looking almost defeated, walking to one of the small dressing rooms to try on the dress.

I spotted a dress in the rack next to Jessica, who was still staring off at something. It looked vintage, something from the forties or fifties, I wasn't sure but it looked pretty. It also looked like it would fit me. I picked it up and held it to myself as I went to look in the mirror, it was a straight cut dress, well for the fifties anyway, in a solid color. It was tan with black buttons going down the front, stopping just above a thick black belt. It went well with my skin tone, which had always been a sort of olive tan. My eyes were a deep brown, that turned into a soft chocolate color when I was in a good mood, and almost a dark black when I wasn't. My hair, I had cut short, it shaped my slightly square jaw and high cheekbones nicely, I had let the hair dresser give me bangs because the cut would look 'so much cuter' that way. That's what the hair dresser said anyway, so I didn't argue. My hair was naturally a medium brown with red highlights, but I had opted to just dye it all red. It wasn't a bright red, it almost looked like a blood red if the light hit it just right, I loved it. "Hey Jess, what do you think of this dress?" I called over to her not looking right away. "Hmm, yeah nice." She replied, I could tell she wasn't actually looking at me or even paying attention to me, so I looked over at her and saw what she had been eyeing for the last twenty minutes. It was her eye candy from the road, minus the creepier old guy. I sighed and draped the dress over my arm and walked over to her. "Either go say hi to them or do something else please." I muttered in her ear, elbowing her lightly. Her head jerked around to look at me with a little sign of shock in her eyes. "No, no way. I couldn't" She said quickly, she sounded like she was out of breath. "Ah well, bigger back bone in a car hm?" I asked teasing, I knew how far to push and I wasn't about to push to the point she would go over there and talk to them. "Come on lets go." She said moving past me to the dressing room that Kalley had entered. "Come on stretch, lets get out of here." She said banging on the door. "Okay, okay I'm coming." Came the muffled reply from behind the door. Kalley came out shortly with the dress over her arm and a frown on her face. "It didn't look as good as I'd hoped." She said with a crease coming between her perfectly tweezed eyebrows. "Bummer, come on lets go." Jessica was getting impatient now. Kalley looked from Jessica to me with a confused look on her face, I shrugged and nodded my head discreetly towards the men at the front of the store. Kalley nodded, understanding at once the sudden need to leave. She hung the dress back up and followed Jessica to the doors, Jessica was already halfway thru the store when Kalley caught her. "You guys go ahead" I said walking to the counter "I want to buy this." I held up the dress then laid it on the counter. Kalley nodded and Jessica rolled her eyes as they left me in the store.

"I'm starving!" I moaned as we left yet another store, we had been shopping for three hours and I had only come away with a few things. I wasn't big on shopping, but they wouldn't let me go somewhere else while they shopped till I dropped. "Yeah, we know you've said that already." Jessica complained as she tried to force more bags into the trunk of our rent-a-car. "Jeez, Jess just put some in the back seat for crying out loud." Kalley rolled her eyes and shoved her bags in the back seat, taking the rest out of Jessica's hands and doing the same to them. "Just get in the car Jess, I'm hungry too." Kalley said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Jessica pouted but climbed in the back seat, she still wanted to shop but she was out numbered. "YAY! Kal, you are my hero!" I yelled happily as I started the car. "I saw a really great diner up ahead, we can go there." Then I saw them out of the corner of my eye. "Oh hell." I muttered, the eye candy was heading towards us with stupid grins on their faces. "Jess, don't say a thing okay." I said as I started to drive ahead. "Hey ladies!" One of them yelled, slurring just those simple words, stepping out in front of the car stopping me from going further without risking running them over. I instinctively locked the doors and then revved the engine hoping that would get him to move, it didn't it just seemed to call his buddies to him. "Come on, we just wanna be your friend." Another said, slurring his words as well. I could hardly tell any of them apart, they dressed almost the same and their hair was just as crusty as the next. I honked my horn three times trying to make them move, they just stood there leaning against the hood. "Come on baby!" the first one called, and that was all it took. I revved the engine and punched the gas pedal they just barely got out of the way as I nearly ran them down. I kept driving even though I heard the men curse at the top of their drunk voices behind me. "Lets go somewhere else." Kalley said, seeing how close the diner was to where we were. "Yeah." I said thru my teeth. "Jess, you alright?" I asked as I turned left trying to turn around to head the other way. "Yeah, that was just to real." She said in a weak voice. "Yeah, it's okay though. We wont stay much longer here and then we will head back to Seattle." I said trying to use a calm voice, even though I was still rattled.

We found a nice little pizzeria and pulled in. "Not exactly what I had hoped for but, ah well." I said as we got out of the car and headed inside. "Smells good at least." Kalley said taking in a deep breath, smelling the pizza and bread sticks. "And the guys aren't half bad either." Jessica said, her mood seemed to have gone back to normal as she checked out all the men in the room. I half laughed as the waitress came up to us. "Three?" She asked with a smile. I nodded with a smile as she grabbed three menus and lead us to a corner booth. "What can I get you girls to drink?" The waitress asked with another smile. "Sweet tea, please?" I asked sitting down and looking thru the menu. "Coke for me." Said Kalley. "Sprite." Jessica said not really looking at the waitress, more like looking past her. The waitress took our drink orders and left. "What's the deal Jessica?" Kalley asked looking in the direction Jessica was. "Another hot guy catch your eye?" She laughed a bit when Jessica just ignored her. I had gotten use to Jessica spacing out when she saw cute guys, meant she was visualizing their future together. I just rolled my eyes as I looked over the menu.

We were half way thru our pizza when it happened, when _he_ showed up. "Holy moly!" Jess exclaimed in a low whisper. Kalley and I both looked over, pizza in our hand. "What?" I asked before my eyes followed Jess'. There he stood, tall and gorgeous. I couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but his face was a pale white, not ghostly but just as mysterious. He had a square jaw, perfect cheek bones, and full amazing lips. Not so full they looked off balance with the rest of his face, just perfect. He was at least six foot three, if not taller. His hair was a deep brown, nearly black, and it was probably curly had it not been so short. You could tell he was solid muscle under his sweater and jeans. I was doing my best not to stare when his head turned and our eyes met. His eyes were beyond blue, they were dark but you could tell they were blue, almost like glaciers against the shadows of his face. My breath caught in my throat when he smiled a very subtle smile at me, it was like watching the perfect sunrise and I quickly looked away, feeling my face burn red. "Holy crap, he just looked at us!" Jessica said in a whisper. She didn't seem to notice that his eyes were looking at me, she must have ignored that fact, but Kalley didn't. "No, he was looking at Re-Re over here." Kalley said as she nudged me with her boney elbow. I glared at her, she knew I hated when people called me Re-Re, my name was Renee' for a reason. "Shut up." I muttered trying not to look up. "Aw dang." Jessica said, not hiding the snide tone in her voice as she said, "Looks like you're out of luck Renee', he has a girlfriend." She was watching as a girl a good foot shorter then him came out from the kitchen. "Guess he was picking her up." I muttered. "I wasn't going to go propose marriage to the guy anyway Jess." I could feel my face cooling as I looked up finally and watched him leave with the tiny girl, thats when he looked over his shoulder again and caught me staring. This time I didn't look away, I forced a weak smile and felt my face turn pink when he gave his subtle smile again. I heard a deep chuckle that sent shivers down my spine, and I realized it was coming from him. I quickly looked away, staring down at the half eaten piece of pizza on my plate.

"Oh my god!" Jessica kept saying as we made the long drive back to our hotel. "He was so hot! The HOTTEST guy there, I'm serious!" She had been oozing about the mystery man for the last hour. "Yes, yes you've said, now can you shut the hell up?" I finally snapped as I watched my knuckles turn white as I gripped the steering wheel. Kalley and Jessica both laughed, they had found it very amusing to see me blush and get all nervous over a guy. It was something I didn't make a habit of doing. "You're just upset he had a girlfriend." Kalley teased as I pulled into the parking garage. "No, that doesn't bother me. What bothers me is how two, supposedly mature women can get this stupid over one guy." I said thru my teeth, it wasn't that it was about him it was more how they kept talking about him and me like we were a destined couple. "You two are aware we will probably never see that guy or his girlfriend again right?" I asked as I got our parking ticket and drove ahead, trying to find a parking space that wasn't to far from the elevators or stairs. "Yeah, yeah we know. Don't be total buzz kill Renee'." Kalley said as I found one and parked. "I'm glad one of you is aware of that fact." I muttered as I got out of the car and popped the trunk. "Come on lets get some sleep 'kay?" I asked half heartedly as I began to help un-pack the trunk, this was going to take more then one trip to get everything into our room.

There he was walking ahead of me, checking behind himself every so often to make sure I was still following him, that same soft smile on his lips. "Hey, wait!" I called over and over but he never seemed to slow down. It seemed so dark, I couldn't see anything to the sides of me, or even in front of me. All I saw was him, a beacon of light in the utter darkness. I suddenly felt uneasy, like something was behind me but I couldn't will myself to turn around. It felt as if I were to look anywhere but at this mystery man's back I would be lost forever. I ran faster, trying to put space between what was behind me and lessen the space of what was in front of me. "Who are you?" I called out to him, that caused him to stop and turn. His eyes no longer held the smile, neither did his lips. They looked cold and sad, his mouth opened slowly as if to say something. Then his eyes opened in shock then anger. I watched his face, not wanting to move but knowing I had to. Then it happened I felt a sudden searing pain run thru me as I heard his deep voice scream in rage. I turned to look at was had been following me, what had caught me, it was the small girl from the pizza place. Except she didn't look so small anymore, her eyes were dark and empty her teeth bared and dripping red. She seemed to be laughing, thats when I felt it and realized the red dripping from her teeth was blood, my blood. I tried to scream but nothing came, she towered over me as I fell to the ground. I tried to look for the mystery man but I couldn't seem to move my head, thats when she reached down and dug her hand into my stomach. I screamed them, feeling the pain. The next thing I felt was a sharp slap across my face, my eyes snapped open and I saw Kalley with her hand raised to slap me again, fear and worry in her eyes. "Renee'? Are you awake?" She asked fear in her voice. I nodded slowly, realizing my mouth was still open in the scream, I shut it quickly. "You were having a nightmare, you were mumbling in your sleep and then you sat straight up and yelled. I didn't know what to do. I tried to wake you up but it didn't help. " She was shaking, her raised hand lowering. "I'm---sorry." I said in a soft voice, realizing how sore my throat was. "It was a bad dream." I muttered feeling the sting on my cheek more fully. My hand went up to feel my cheek as I looked at Kalley. "Sorry about that, it was the only thing I could think of to wake you up." She said looking down at her hands. "It's okay." I muttered, laying back down on the pillow. "Where's Jessica?" I asked realizing we were the only ones in the room. "She went out with some guy she met down at the bar." Kalley muttered, pure disgust in her voice. "The bar? How the hell she manage that one? None of us are old enough to get into one of those." I sat up again rolling my eyes. "Fake ID." Was all Kalley said, she hated liars. Even something as stupid as lying about your age. "Oh, I hope she doesn't get herself hurt." As I said it, I knew she would be the one to do just that. I got quickly to my feet and began finding the clothes I had worn during the day. "We're going to go look for her aren't we?" Kalley asked as she looked for her own clothes, she knew the answer before she asked it. "Do we know what this guy looked like, and did she take our car or ride with him?" I asked as I found my wallet and the keys. "His car." Kalley muttered. "Damn, she left her phone." I groaned as I saw it laying on the bedside table.

We had to go to the bar and ask around for about an hour before someone finally told us where she had gone, and what the guy looked like who she left with. It didn't help either of our moods when we realized the man she had left the bar with was one of the very men I had tried to run over with our rent-a-car. "Son of a bitch!" I growled thru my teeth as we drove to the place the bartender had heard them talking about, apparently it was a favorite hang out for the badly dressed thugs and their pedophile leader. "I really wish I had thought to bring a weapon." I kept muttering to myself, I normally carried more then just a can of pepper spray with me, but that was all I had, that and a stake knife from our room. I had let Kalley hold the pepper spray but I had the knife stuck into my boot so if I had to pull it out I could. "I just hope we find her." Kalley kept saying as we got closer and closer to our destination. We finally found the place we were looking for, and it didn't help our nerves any more then drive to it had. It was a run down old building with boarded up windows and a 'Keep Out' sign hanging over the old door. I killed the engine of the car and parked farther away from the place then I would have liked, but I didn't need them knowing we were here. "Come on, lets get this over with." I said as I climbed out of the car. I had called the cops already but I didn't put much trust into the cops, no matter what city I was in.

We moved as quickly as we could without making to much noise, we could hear the sound of bad techno music coming from a room in the back. We hurried to it, praying it wasn't to late. "Woo, look at her dance!" I heard one of the men say, followed by drunken laughter. My stomach turned as I looked thru the door and saw Jessica standing there dancing with one of the men, she looked like she wasn't even awake. She seemed drunk, more then drunk she was drugged. I felt my blood boil as I thought of the things they had done to her, or were going to do and I reached down and pulled the knife from my boot. I then turned to look at Kalley, who's face was turning an odd shade of green. "Go back to the car, wait for the cops, call them back if you have to." I said in a very low whisper, moving my mouth more then actually speaking. Kalley shook her head, she wasn't about to leave me here alone. Just then we heard the sound of police sirens. The men jumped up and were getting ready to run for it, the one dancing with Jessica grabbed her around the waist and appeared to be trying to pick her up. They were going to take her and run, or kill her. I saw a silver knife in his other hand, she was going to be the hostage to get them out. The next thing I saw was the shocked look on his face as I stepped out and threw the knife in my hand at him, it hit him in his left shoulder causing him to drop his knife and let go of Jessica. I was suddenly thankful that I had been given older brothers who thought it a good idea to teach their baby sister how to throw a knife. I ran as fast as I could to get to him before he tired to pick up the knife, or to pull the one out of his shoulder. I lifted my knee up swiftly when I got close enough to him and it landed with a sickening crack into his nose. He fell back screaming, clutching at his bloody mess of a broken nose. I felt Kalley behind me and watched thru the corner of my eye as she helped Jessica to her feet. I heard the cops behind me come running in, and watched them handcuff the man on the ground.

I vaguely remember having to go to the police station, or the ride back to the hotel. Even the plane ride home was all in a blur. How had our gift to ourselves become a nightmare? When did it go from being a good time to something we would never talk about again? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to try and figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Passes

**Chapter Two: Time Passes**

Three years had passed since that night in that dark place, I hadn't talked to Jessica in about a year and a half. She had gone her way, and I had gone mine. Kalley and I still talked and hung out, she was going to collage and so was I. We had even managed to get into the same collage. It wasn't some big university, but it wasn't a community collage either. My best friend from high school had even managed to get into a good collage, not the same as mine but that was okay. It was the summer before my senior year of collage and I was going to go spend time with my friends. I had planned a big trip for all of us, though a lot of the people I had invited had backed out at least two were still willing to go. My best friend and Kalley, who was like a second best friend. We were going to go to California for a week, then we were going to go to Washington. There was a great small town that boasted great ocean views and hiking and all three of us liked those sort of things. We were, of course, going to avoid Seattle if we could a promise I had made to Kalley before she would agree to come along.

We had been in California for about four of the seven days we were staying there and we all decided to check out the overly huge mall. "Everyone have their cells on them? In case we all get lost?" I asked laughing but checking my purse anyway. "Yep!" Came the reply from both. "This place is freakishly huge, lets try not to separate." my best friend, Michelle, said as she checked her phone. "Yeah tell me about it, I don't think I could find the food court if I got lost, and I know I'd starve!" Kalley said with a laugh. "Where do ya'll wanna go firs--" I stopped mid sentence, looking ahead my breath caught in my throat. _Was that him? No, couldn't be. _I thought to myself, by the time I had tried to look again a large group of people walked in front of my line of sight and he was gone. "What you staring at?" Michelle asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Hm? Oh, nothing thought I saw a celebrity." I lied with ease, laughing at myself more then anything. "Oh, was it Johnny Depp?" Kalley asked looking around. "Ha, I wish!" I laughed, felling a little on edge. "Come on, lets go in here, it's closest." I offered, trying to distract them. It was of course Old Navy. I wasn't a fan of Old Navy but Michelle liked them, so it didn't seem to raise any suspicion.

It took us a good two hours to find the food court, and that was with stopping and looking at maps and asking directions. I normally had a good since of direction, but here it just didn't help. "Food!" Kalley yelled acting like she was starving and weak, reaching for the subway counter for support. I laughed dryly and elbowed her in the ribs. "That's enough out of you!" I said rolling my eyes at the teenager behind the counter who was laughing at the spectacle. We ordered our food and went to find a table, it was almost as hard as finding the food court. "Jeez, there has got to be a table around here somewhere." Michelle moaned as we kept walking. We had been bumped and nudged and flat out shoved from side to side as we tried to find an open table. I was trying to dodge a person when I lost my footing and tripped, falling backward. I knew I was bound to wear my soda at the least but I didn't, a strong cool arm caught me around the middle of my back, keeping me up right enough that my pop didn't spill. "Easy there." Said a deep voice from behind me. It wasn't so much a deep voice, more a husky voice. It had a softness to it, like satin draped over a rock, strong but soft. I heard Kalley and Michelle gasp but I wasn't sure why. "Thanks." I muttered trying to right myself and turn around. When I did I almost dropped my tray, my voice catching in my throat and my eyes widening, now I knew why they had gasped. He was gorgeous, that would be why Michelle gasped. Kalley and I, for another reason. It was the very man from three years ago, he hadn't aged it seemed, his face still held the hard lines but looking closer they were smooth and soft in all the right places. His lips were the same as I'd remembered, his eyes were a colder blue, brighter. They reminded me of the brighter shade of Lapis, they seemed to go on forever like you could be lost in them for the rest of your life. I realized then that my mouth was hanging open and I worked hard to shut it. I tried to step away, but he kept a firm hand on my back. Not holding me in place, more like keeping me steady. I suddenly realized my knees were shaking. "You okay?" He asked, his soft voice asked as the subtle smile formed on his lips and reached into his deep endless eyes. The smile I had dreamed about for the last three years, even when it was the nightmare. I shook my head slowly from side to side, trying to clear my mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again." I said making my voice stronger then I thought I could. "Thats good, would you ladies like to join us at our table?" He motioned towards a table at the far corner, where four other people sat. "Sure!" Michelle said before I could form the words in my head. "Great!" He replied a full smile spreading across his lips, I had to bite back the gasp and force myself to breath normally. I was shocked at how easily he could up-turn my world with just the smallest movement of his mouth. "My name is Emmett by the way." He said in an off handed tone as he walked beside us. "I'm Michelle and this is Kalley and Renee'." My best friend offered smiling her typical happy person smile. I felt like the bottom of my stomach had be left over by the subway counter, I tried not to open my mouth. "Ah, well these guys are my brothers Jasper and Edward and my sisters Rose and Allison." He gestured to the people sitting at the table. They all smiled politely at us, they could almost pass as siblings just for the color of their eyes and skin. Though none of them had eyes as blue as his, but they were as bright and almost made out of ice. _So she was his sister?_ I thought to myself as I looked at the small girl sitting next to Edward, they seemed to be holding hands. They were sitting awkwardly close, it had me wondering about what kind of relationship they really had. Allison's hair was long and a deep red, it flowed to the middle of her back in subtle waves. Her eyes were a bright green, like bits of emerald set into white marble. Edward had honey brown eyes and soft wavy light brown hair, it was kept off his neck but looked like he had made the effort to look like he had made no effort on his hair. Rose had short reddish blonde hair that curled up around her heart shaped face, her eyes were a soft hazel gray, she sat next to Jasper. They also set like there was more to their relationship then siblings. Jasper had jet black hair that was perfectly straight and came down to just above his shoulders, his eyes were a deep brown and his skin was just slightly darker then the rest.

We sat and ate, talking lightly, they all seemed to be very nice people. Though it seemed that they were forcing it from time to time. I noticed them cut their eyes at me, looking from me to Emmett and back again. I was still wondering how they could be siblings when the very thought came out of Kalley's mouth. "You guys seems really close to the same age to be siblings, and you all don't look like twins or anything." She mused looking from every face. Allison was the first to speak, and her voice was as soft as I thought it would be though it rang like the sound of wind chimes, a very beautiful voice. "We were all adopted." She said simply with a small smile spreading across her small mouth. "So that's why you all look like couples?" Michelle said, more bluntly then I would have expected from her. I was waiting for someone to get offended but it didn't happen, they all just laughed. They all had such beautiful laughs, each voice different from the next but still the same in certain ways. The deepest and strongest voice was still Emmett though I was sure that if the others wanted to be heard there would be no problem. Rose and Jasper seemed to be the most soft spoken of all of them, their voices carried but they were still soft. Edward had a gentle voice, a mans voice yes, but it had a softer edge then Emmett's but not as soft as Jasper's. Rose's voice wasn't a soft whisper, or high pitched like her face seem to say it would be. There was a subtle accent to it that made it sound rough, it still held the gentle ring that the others had but it also sounded as if she had made the effort to cover up a Scottish accent. They were all beautiful, like something from a painting. Michelle and Kalley hung on every word, watching them all as they spoke. Both seeming to stare more at one person then any other. Kalley was constantly staring at Jasper while Michelle was watching Allison. I could understand the pull of both, both beautiful and both had an air about them that could pull you in. I did my best to listen to all of them when they addressed me directly, but my mind was always on the large beast of a man sitting next to me. He radiated a power I couldn't put my finger on, he was huge, solid muscle but his strength seem to go deeper then that. You could tell in his eyes there was a gentleness to him that only a lucky few would ever see, and I was sure that lucky few were the four people sitting here with us and the ones who had adopted them. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, my eyes lingering on the spot of open chest. He had worn a polo shirt with the buttons undone just enough that you could see a bit of his chest, he had a soft layer of curly dark hair that showed darker against his pale skin. It made you notice the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and it made you notice his neck and throat. Just with this little bit of skin showing I could tell that my earlier assessment of his muscle mass was correct, he was solid. Just then, while my mind was focused on his solid chest, I heard his deep rumble of a laugh. My eyes shot up to his face and I realized he had caught me, yet again, staring at him. My cheeks flushed pink and I quickly looked away. I watched as his siblings looked at me, without really looking at me. They had caught me to, but they were less inclined to point it out. I watched Allison smirk at my pink cheeks, it reaching up into her eyes making them seem even brighter.

"That was fun, thanks again for helping us find our way out of there." Kalley was saying as all eight of us walked to our parked cars. "It was our pleasure." Jasper said in his soft voice, smiling politely. "What was your last name again?" Michelle was asking Allison. I was behind them walking slowly, caring my bags and trying to avoid eye contact with Emmett who seemed hell bent on walking right in step with me though I could tell that it was slowing him down, he never complained. "Kollin." She said simply, smiling sweetly at Michelle. "Cullen?" Michelle said trying to hide a snicker. "Like from the Twilight books?" She was giggling now. I heard all five of them groan. "No, Call-in." Edward pronounced the name slowly. "It's spelt with a K." Allison said rolling her eyes. I sped up my walk so I was next to Michelle and I smacked her in the back of the head with my less full hand. "Ow, what was that for?" She whined holding her head. I just rolled my eyes and sighed, looking at Allison and Edward. "I'm sorry about her, she's been on a Twilight kick for the last few months. Ever since she heard they were making a movie, she hears a name and just runs with it." I was hoping my eyes showed the right level of apology. I, of course, had also made the connection between their name. Of course it was when they had only given their first names, but I wasn't going to bring it up because it seemed rude. I was right not to, they all seemed pretty annoyed with the whole thing. "It wasn't so bad before, but now with this movie and everything people have gotten really out of hand." Rose said, sounding annoyed. Her accent seemed to get stronger when she was in a foul mood. "People asking if we can read minds or tell the future." Jasper said with a slight roll of the eyes. "Or seeing if we sparkle in the sunlight." Emmett said laughing a deeper laugh that caused the hair on my neck to stand on end. "Well the sun is out here and none of you seem to Razzle Dazzle." I said simply looking at them all, their skin did seem to shine brighter then most peoples, but they were paler then most. Rose huffed, getting even more annoyed, "Yes that whole 'like diamonds' thing is just ridiculous, like that is really possible." Her lips were in a thin line as she talked, she was even more annoyed by this then I had first thought. "Gotta give it to the lady for originality." Kalley said thoughtfully. "True, no other writer ever wrote about razzle dazzling vampires. They were either just a raging hormone or an emo killer, being 'sparkily' didn't seem to fit what they were going for." I said, putting emphasis on the sparkily. Everyone laughed then, even me. It was odd to feel so at ease around them, these utter strangers.

Their car was parked closer then ours but Emmett kept walking with the last three of us. "You really don't have to follow us." I said weakly trying not to look into his perfect face. "Yeah I know, just want to make sure you get there safe." He laughed as we reached the car. We piled our things into the back and climbed in. I was just buckling my seat belt when Emmett leaned down to look into the window. He was just inches from my face when I looked up, I jumped back an inch startled. He smiled broadly, his ice blue eyes shining. "So when do I get to see you again?" He asked with a laugh in his throat. "In another three years?" I asked feeling breathless but smiling. His very presence made me want to smile. "Aw, we can't have that, not now that I've actually met you." He pouted playfully and I could feel and even hear my heart skip two beats and stutter awkwardly. "We'll be in Washington for about two weeks starting next week, we're gonna try and find Forks." Michelle said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say that." I muttered. "Aw come on, it is a real place and we are going to be like right by it!" Kalley whined. "Where exactly?" Emmett asked not hiding the laughter. "Bogachiel, or at least near it." I said feeling defeated. I watched Emmett smile even bigger and I suddenly felt worried. "That's great, we leave near there. Guess you'll have to come see me." He said laughing again. I flushed deep red as I watched Michelle exchange MY information with Emmett. "She'll be waiting on your call!" Kalley said laughing as she started the car. I tried to bury my head but I couldn't seem to get any lower, my face a deeper red burning like someone had set a match to it. _What was it about him that made me act like this? No other man on the planet had ever made me blush, why now? _I kept asking myself trying to calm the color in my cheeks. I watched him wave and smile then turn and head back to his siblings, some were smiling others looked like he had lost his mind. I wasn't sure which ones I was on the side of at this point. "I will kill you both later, you know that right?" I muttered looking at the road and not at the two people in the car with me. They both laughed loudly and then began to talk about which Kollin was the hottest.

_Breath, just breath. In and out, in and out. _I kept repeating inside my head. I had heard from Emmett two days after we had arrived in Washington, we were going to meet at a local park that was right next to some woods. I didn't know what I was supposed to bring but Emmett said to bring lunch, so I had put together a picnic basket. It was just he and I, Kalley and Michelle had dropped me off and went off to shop or something to that effect. I had the basket sat on a picnic table and I was pacing back and forth around it. I had decided to wear a pair of low cut jeans and an old Metallica t-shirt and a pair of low top sneakers. Kalley, of course, found this to be a very bad idea. She had wanted to dress me in a cutesy summer dress but I quickly quashed that idea with opening the blinds on the window of our room. It was to cold for a dress. It wasn't freezing but I played up my dislike for the cold and she caved quickly. I still had to wear a pair of jeans that I thought showed off my butt to much but she insisted I show off my 'assets'. I stopped pacing to look into the woods feeling the sun on my face as it broke from the clouds.

"Nice spot." came a deep voice from behind me and I jerked around to stare at the smiling face of the man I couldn't stop thinking about. "Yeah, I like the view." I said trying to be casual, turning to look at the trees again . "Yeah, beautiful view." He said with a chuckle, sounding closer to me then he had been a moment ago. I turned my head to see him standing next to me, not looking at the woods but looking at me. I felt my face flush and I quickly looked away. "Nice shirt, you actually a fan?" He asked pinching at the sleeve of my shirt with his fore finger and thumb. The slight brush of his fingers sent chills running up and down my arm. I nodded swiftly, trying to remember how to breath again. It took a few seconds to slow my heart down and find my voice, when I spoke it sounded a lot more level then I had thought it would. "Yeah, been a fan for years. I have a thing for the lead singer." I said then wish I hadn't. Emmett let a rumbling laugh roll out of him as he let go of my sleeve. "You and every other female fan." He laughed turning and taking a seat on the bench. I turned slowly and moved to the table, "Yeah I guess you're right, but how can you not? I mean he's just so pretty!" I tried to tease, but it even sound awkward coming thru my ears. Emmett acted like he didn't hear the strain in my voice and laughed. "What is with you women and the pretty boys? Let me guess you think my brothers are just 'so hot'?" He asked teasing me, I sat down only because looking into his eyes made my knees weak and I didn't want to fall. "My friends do yeah, but I've never really seen the appeal of the 'pretty boy'. They always look to young, makes me feel wrong looking at them, and they are always just so thin. I'm afraid I'll break them or something." I suddenly realized I was teasing and flirting with him, but I didn't blush. It just seemed so natural, he made it easy to be yourself. He laughed again, throwing his head back then looking at me the sparkle in his eyes caught me off guard. "So you like the real men?" He said flexing his muscle in an over exaggerated way. "Yeah you could say that, maybe I just like my men with more to them then skin and bone. I like 'em if they can break me before I break them." I laughed then caught myself I was being far to flirtatious and it was making me nervous. He didn't seem to mind the flirting, he was smiling wickedly at me, his eyes twinkling in a way I didn't know they could. Was that eagerness in his eyes? Was he wanting to challenge my point of view? "Maybe you just need to find the right man." He stated with a wink and I felt my heart jump, he smiled more wickedly as if he could hear my hearts reaction to his every movement. "Hm, maybe." Was all I could force out, my breathing come at awkward patterns.

"SHOW OFF!" I yelled up into the tree that Emmett had so easily climbed. We had ate the lunch I prepared and were now walking around in the woods. I had been looking at a large tree when Emmett decided to climb it. He was halfway up it when I had yelled at him. He was laughing hanging upside down from a lower branch. "Aw, come on you can do it!" He called still laughing. "Not that quickly, besides you're like half as tall as the tree, it's not like you have as far to climb or fall." I said as I reached up for one of the lower sturdier branches. I was agile enough, I could climb trees I had done it for years. He just seemed to be a lot better at it then me, in all fairness he did have longer arms though. "Don't make excuses." He teased as he righted himself and climbed down to meet me. I had made it halfway to where he had been and was standing on a set of thick branches. "Coming any higher?" He asked looking up into the tree, it went on for another twenty feet. I swallowed hard and shook my head. "Naw, this is just fine thanks. If I fall I want to live thru it." I looked down, I was a good ten feet off the ground and I didn't exactly love heights. "Scardey cat." Emmett teased poking me in the ribs. It was a gentle poke but it tickled me and caused me to lose my balance. I didn't see him move but he was already there by me, with one strong arm around my waist and the other holding onto a thick branch. "Oh!" I whispered as I was pulled into his chest, then I felt us falling. I didn't hear the crash that should have come with both our weights hitting the forest floor, there was just a soft rustle of leaves as we brushed against the limbs of the tree as we fell. "How the hell?" I stammered falling backward as he let me go, his face looked as shocked as mine was. Though his eyes held something else, worry? "Got lucky?" He offered his eyes becoming guarded.

"You're a real klutz you know?" He added trying to joke his way out of the stare I was giving him. "That's not--that doesn't matter." I said breathless, falling into a sitting positions on the forest floor. He was beside me in a second. "Are you alright?" He asked worry creasing his forehead. "You're not normal." I muttered watching his eyes. "No normal human could jump from a tree like that, and-and land so silently. What the hell?" My voice was getting louder, and higher, I could feel the hysterics coming. Emmett could tell I was five seconds away from breaking out, so he tried to defuse the situation. His voice was calm and gentle as he said, "It wasn't that silent, besides I was falling anyway. You just didn't hear correctly." So he was going to pin this on me, the hell he was. "Don't you say it was me!" I got to my feet quickly but stumbled into his waiting chest, I pushed away from him wanting to keep space between us. "I didn't hear anything because you didn't make noise! Don't look at me like I've lost my mind!" I yelled watching his face, he was just going to call me crazy and be done with it but I could tell there was more to it, it was hidden behind his ice blue eyes which seemed to be getting darker the more I yelled. "Come on Renee' you have to admit it sounds a little off." His voice was huskier, like he was fighting back his own emotions. I suddenly growled deep in my throat and pushed past him heading toward the park and people. "Fine whatever, I'm crazy! If you want to treat me like an idiot then by all means go ahead!" I was furious and the pity in his eyes wasn't helping my mood. I had my cell phone out of my pocket and was in the middle of dialing Kalley's number when Emmett stopped me, his large hand closing the phone. "I'll give you a ride to your hotel." He said softly, the rage I was feeling was ebbing away as I watched pain flash in his eyes. _Did I just hurt his feelings?_ I thought to myself but I shook my head I wasn't ready to not be mad. "No, I don't need your pity looks! I'll just call them and they will come get me." "That might take awhile." He stated calmly. "THEN LEAVE!" I yelled causing the other people in the park to look our way, my face was red with rage and embarrassment now. I heard him growl and watched him clench his hands into fists and when he spoke his voice was hardly a whisper, "Damn it Renee' why are you being like this? Can't you just be happy I saved your ass?" He was mad now and I felt myself recoil from him, he wasn't yelling but I would have liked it more, his forced calm was more frightening then anything else. "Fine, thank you for saving me." I said trying to keep my voice strong, I was less mad and more afraid now. Apparently my fear was showing in my eyes because he relaxed and his eyes softened looking apologetic. He reached out to brush his hand against my cheek but I pulled away before I could stop myself. Hurt flashed over his face before he could control it and I felt even worse. "Sorry." I whispered and I was, sorry for how I had acted and sorry for pulling away. "You wont tell me the truth will you?" I said in the same small voice, he just shook his head. "Come on, let me give you a ride." I simply nodded, this wasn't going to be talked about again for a long time I could already tell.

We rode in silence, neither one wanting to speak first. When he pulled up to the hotel I had to speak, "It's the room at the far end number 13." I pointed not wanting to meet his gaze, he just nodded and headed towards it. I had the door half open before he even had the car totally parked. "Thanks for the ride." I said flatly as I jumped from the car and headed towards my room. "Wait!" He called moving at me holding the empty picnic basket. He held it out to me and I took it in one hand, but he didn't let it go. "Please drop this." He said and I knew what he meant. "Not going to happen, you wont tell me but I'm going to find out." My voice was strong but quite. "I'd rather hear it from you but if that wont happen I'll get it somewhere else." He stared at my face for a long moment then let go of the basket. "You're not going to let it go." He wasn't asking. He sighed heavily then said, "Fine, I'll tell you. I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon." He seemed reluctant to even agree to his own plan but when I nodded he turned and walked swiftly back to his car, gunning the engine and peeling out before I could even catch my breath. _No way it's this easy, what's going on here? If it's such a big secret why is he so willing to spill? _I kept asking myself that as I paced back and forth in the hotel room, waiting on my friends to return. I would have to work to force a believable smile. My head was spinning, he wasn't normal I knew that. I'd known that before he had to go and play super hero, he was to beautiful to be normal.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter Three: The Truth**

I was waiting for Emmett outside the hotel room, leaning casually against the door frame. Kalley and Michelle had already headed out, they were going to go hiking and see the sights. I had really wanted to come along but I had let slip that Emmett was coming to get me so they made it almost impossible for me to bail on him by leaving while I was still asleep. I had tried to call them but they just ignored my calls. I was sure they knew how furious I was, so they were dodging me as much as I had wanted to dodge Emmett. How had I been so eager to know the truth yesterday? As I lay in bed that night I started to think about what the big secret could be and I suddenly realized I didn't want to know. I believed mythical things to much to want to be proved right about this. I had seen ghosts in my time, felt presences, and even had full on conversations with animals. Though that last one most people just thought I was crazy for, the animals never talked back but I knew they understood. This, however, was different. I had read enough Anne Rice books to know what he really was, though I had come up with one hundred reasons as to why I was wrong---_He's just light on his feet, and just really strong. That's all, nothing abnormal about weight training._ I had thought over and over in my head, I was just over reacting, no way in hell was he what I thought he was. That was for good books and bad movies, not real life.

He pulled up at exactly noon, with a deep brooding look on his face. I walked up to the passenger side door and peeked my head inside. He had an old truck, that he had clearly rebuilt, just leaving the old frame. I looked inside the truck, not yet wanting to see the glare on his face, the inside was dark leather and all brand new stereo equipment. "Get in." He said thru his teeth. I got in as quickly as I could with out falling on my face. I closed the door and buckled my seat belt, as if this would keep me safe. I was able to see all the gadgets on his dashboard now, and apparently the speedometer went up to two hundred. My jaw dropped at the thought of a truck even being able to go that fast, much less turn a corner near that speed without flipping. When I looked out the window the truck was already moving, _when did he start the engine? _ I asked myself as I looked out the window and watched the buildings whip past. _How fast is he going?_ I wondered, then I looked, "110!" I yelled aloud, then bit my tongue. That was supposed to be inner monologue. He turned his head to look at me, seeing the fear in my eyes he smirked. "To fast?" He asked not really caring about my answer. "Um, not really. Just surprised me is all." I lied, it was to fast, the roads were far to winding for that sort of speed and in a truck no less. I kept my voice level when I spoke again, "Where exactly are we going?" I watched his face as he kept his eyes on the road, I looked down to see his knuckles clench around the steering wheel. "Some where a little less populated." He said not looking at me. "Why? You going to jump a fifty foot tree or something? Throw an elephant? Race a train?" I didn't know why I was asking such stupid questions, like any of that was possible. "Something like that." He said, turning his face towards me watching my face register what he had said. I shook my head quickly then looked at him, "Are you just trying to mess with me? Or are you intentionally insulting my inelegance?" My heart was racing but I kept my face stern, insulted was the look I was going for. "Try and keep and open mind here Renee, you wanted to know I'm just going to tell you the truth. No lies, no intentions to insult." He smiled that soft smile but then it was gone. _So, he's trying to be a hard ass? What the hell gives?_ I watched his face, so I didn't have to watch the road. It was moving to fast and I knew if I tried to focus on anything outside of the truck I'd throw up all over his pretty little gizmos.

After driving, for what seemed like hours, he pulled his truck over to the side of the road. "Get out." He said, less gruffly then before. I climbed out watching his face the whole time. "Why are we way out here, don't want anyone to hear me scream?" I asked trying to tease him, trying to get that old smile back. "Pretty much." He said, his eyes looking dark as he came over to me and grabbed my wrist. "Very funny." I said trying to laugh but feeling it get caught in my throat. _I'm dead! Holy crap, I'm gonna die!_ I tried not to think it, but I couldn't help it. His whole face seemed colder, the entire way he carried himself was different, more deliberate. The only thing that wasn't hard and cold was his grip on my wrist, it was gentle. The smoothness of his skin felt like silk against mine, my skin wasn't rough but it wasn't silk. His skin felt cool against mine, not ice cold just cool. I realized then that I wasn't fighting him, I was walking behind him but only because every single stride of his made up at least two of mine. I tried to think of something to lessen the tension in the air, "You're not going to kill me then feed me to the search party they call up to find me are you?" I asked forcing a laugh. He just scoffed, "You watch to much TV." He said as we finally stopped inside the cover of the woods. "It was just a thought." I said quietly, hoping with all I had that I was wrong. He finally let go of my wrist and turned to face me, the softer planes of his face were hard now, a line formed in between his eyebrows like he was deep in thought. "I'm not going to kill you, or eat you, or feed you to the bears or anything like that." He said calmly looking down at me, I realized then how very massive this man was. He was well over six foot five, and he was thicker then I had originally thought, the shirt he wore clung to him outlining every mountain and valley that was his body. His arms bulged against the short sleeves and his chest just looked like a chiseled wall. I completely forgot that there was a deep dark secret I needed to know, that might end up in me being dead, I was so wrapped up in looking at him. I looked up slowly into his face and saw his eyes, hard and dark, looking down at me. I listened for the sound of the woods but it was dead silent, I had heard the birds and the wildlife as we had walked in but it seemed as though they had all but gone silent, that's when I knew what was standing before me and I also knew I didn't care. He could tell me all the stories he wanted, I just didn't care. I stepped closer to him and he backed up, "I thought you wanted to know the truth." He said, looking at me with his dark eyes, keeping a distance from me.

"I already know, it doesn't matter." I said simply, folding my arms across my chest. "Just answer me one thing." I looked into his dark eyes and watched the lighten, "That is?" He was curious as to why the sudden change and to what I wanted to know. "Do you eat people?" I asked simply, "Or do you go the 'vegetarian diet'?" He laughed loudly, his eyes the bright blue I had come to dream about. "You've read to much Twilight, but yes my family are 'vegans'. Why are you so calm? Don't you know I could rip you apart with one hand?" He walked closer to me, reaching above me and pulling down a tree branch and I heard it snap with the slightest flex of his forearm. He threw it aside, and I watched it fly fifty feet away. It was twice as tall as me and almost as wide as him. I shook my head slowly, "If you had wanted me dead I would be. I'm not scared." I said suppressing a shudder. His eyes sparkled and a wicked smile creased his lips. "Oh really? I can fix that." He said leaning down closer to me, baring his teeth. They were sharper then an average persons and they did glisten a bright white._ Guess she got that part right._ I thought to myself as I forced my legs not to retreat. He grabbed me around my waist and bent his knees ever so slightly, then he was off the ground. Moving higher and higher up, he grabbed a branch of a near by tree and swung us around in a complete circle before landing softly on two thick branches. He was laughing and I was clinging to him with all my strength, I had screamed despite my best efforts not to. "Told you!" He laughed as my legs wrapped around his middle, in a vice like grip that had cracked its fair share of ribs, it didn't seem to bother him. I was breathless, with my face buried into his neck. He smelt good, musky like cedar and moss, the smell of the woods, a smell I loved. "You just startled me is all." I protested using it as an excuse to breath him in. He laughed and used the hand that had been holding me, but was no longer needed because I was holding him now, to lift my face up to look into his. "Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." He teased then looked down, causing me to look too. "Holy fuck---" I muttered before I could stop myself, we were higher then I had thought. I felt my head swim and so I quickly buried my head into his neck again. "Ugh, I hate heights." I moaned as I felt his chest rumble with another laugh. "But this is the best view." He said with a laugh in his voice. "Come on, don't look down, just look around." He said pulling my chin gently with one finger. I reluctantly turned my head from out of his neck and looked around, he was right. I could see the ocean from up this high, the tops of the trees, the California mountains could even been seen from a distance from here. My mouth fell open as I looked at the view. "Wow, not even a painter could match this view." I said breathing in deep, I forced myself not to look down though I wanted to, I kept looking around at the amazing view then I turned and saw a view that was better then even the landscape in front of me, _Him_. His face held a serene smile, his eyes soft as they looked at me with a hint of bewilderment. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Nothing, just wondering what's wrong with you. Why are you so acceptive of this?" He wasn't talking about the view, and I knew it. "I've always been open minded, can't be helped with what my family has seen." I said shrugging. This time he raised and eyebrow. "Ghosts and such, I've always known there was more out there then what the average person thinks. I just never actually thought--" I trailed off not knowing how to word it without offending him. "Never thought vampires were more then just yuppy kids trying to be cool?" He asked with a smirk. I simply nodded, I couldn't think when he smiled like that and some how I thought he knew it.

We had stayed in the tree for a long time before coming down, I was getting hungry so he took me to a small Mom and Pop diner just inside town. "So how much did she get right?" I asked finally as I watched him finish his own meal. "Clearly you can eat food, and you don't razzle dazzle." I scoffed. He popped another roll in his mouth before he spoke. "Oh the food doesn't do anything for us, and if we don't chew it down to smaller bites it takes forever for it to dissolve. We don't need it to live, it's just out of habit we eat." We had touched on the subject of whether or not he was the only one, apparently they all were. _Another thing she got right. _ I'd thought. "The eyes?" I nodded towards his face. "Oh they don't turn red, they just stay a black all the way thru, our eyes are the color they were before--" He stopped trying to find the words. "Before you started your new life." I said for him. He nodded, "We think that because we chose not to take human life we were able to keep our humanity so we were able to keep bits of ourselves that were human." He motioned towards his face. I nodded slowly then I thought of another question, "Yes some of us can read minds." He answered before I could even ask. My mouth fell open and the bit of bread I had been munching on fell out of it. "Whoa, does Allison see the future?" I asked before I mentally slapped myself. "No, Rose can though, in the same way the character Alice can. She got Jasper right though, he can control moods, he's a lot older then the character in the book though. Edward can't really do anything, she got that wrong." He mused with a smile. "She got the coupling wrong too, Edward has a mate it's poor muscle head Emmett who is all alone." I teased and he smiled in return faking a pout that made my heart skip a beat. "Yeah, poor me." He whined. I giggled despite myself and I watched his eyes widen and him smile. "What?" I asked looking around. "I've never heard you giggle." He said simply. "Well we've only really spent a few days together so that's no real thing." I said trying not to focus on the smile that still lingered on his face. "I like it, you should do it more." He laughed, leaning back into his chair. "Maybe I will, gotta have a reason though." I smiled and tossed a bit of dinner roll at his head, which he dodged easily. "What else you want to know?" He asked, apparently he wasn't going to pry to much into my mind. "What can hurt you?" I asked looking at his perfect skin. "She got that right too." He said and I nodded. "Oh. Well what about your family, are they going to be pissed about this?" I looked at my hands then back at him, he just smiled. "No, they aren't as touchy about this, of course you can't go telling everyone. Rose saw you coming, knew it was bound to happen. They already like you, remember."

He smiled and I did remember they seemed to like me for that short time I spent with them at the mall. "What about your parents?" "Oh, she got their names totally wrong. The one who made us all is named Michael and he's not a doctor he's an archaeologist, well at least as of this story he is. He was a doctor for about two hundred years, he's saved a lot of lives but he couldn't bear it when he couldn't so he chose a new job." Emmett looked thoughtful as he talked about his maker, he looked like a son talking about a father he truly loved. "Then there is his wife, Tatiana, she was made first, then Edward, Rose, and then me. She at least got the order almost right." Emmett said with a smirk. I simply nodded and listened, it all was going to hit me at some point but right now I was in such awe I couldn't feel the shock yet. "Werewolves?" I asked and he laughed a booming laugh, "I've never seen any but Michael says they exist, guess I can't argue he's been around for over six hundred years, he would know." He laughed again and I smiled and nodded slowly taking it all in. He watched my face closely,"You okay?" He asked leaning forward again, concern etching his perfect face. "Yeah, just a lot to take in." I smiled a small smile and reached over and placed my hand on top of his massive hand. My hands weren't tiny but compared to his, it was like a child's. His hands weren't thick, they were lean, but long, perfectly balanced with the rest of him. He wove his fingers in with mine and smiled, "It doesn't bother you, what I am?" He asked looking into my eyes and probably my mind. "No, not really. It's a little surreal but I'm okay with it." I said with a smile, squeezing his hand gently. _I'm okay with you, as long as it's you. _I thought and I saw him smile in response to my thought.

He drove me back to the hotel, not letting go of my head as he drove. "So, is this your permanent residence or are you just passing thru?" I asked as I ran my thumb up and down on his hand. "Passing thru, this isn't really were we normally live, we don't really have a permanent place, we have a lot of different homes. We are all old enough to live on our own so we do most of the time, we get together every so often, you just caught us on one of those times . Michael works for Washington State, so he and Tatiana live here almost constantly, when he goes on location she goes to." I smiled at the thought of getting to be with the one you love no matter where they go. "So where else do you live?" I asked smiling softly. "Rose and Jasper stay in Paris mostly, and Edward and Allison live in New York and sometimes Germany. Me, I stay with Michael and Tatiana a lot but I also have my own place in Kentucky." He smiled then added, "Out in the middle of no where, they have some good wild life there, not as great as around here but it's still nice." I smiled and chuckled, "I like Kentucky, it's really pretty there." I looked out the window then looked away, I'd forgotten how fast he liked to drive. "Where do you live?" He asked looking at me. "Oh, I was born in Oklahoma but I go to school in Texas." I said shrugging. "I'm not a big Texas fan, but the tuition was cheap and I got a scholarship." "That and Kalley goes there." He added for me with a smile. I scrunched up my nose and jabbed him in the arm with my free hand. "Stop that, it's weird having someone in there." I tapped my temple meaning my mind. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He laughed at my light punch, that I'm sure felt like feathers to him. "You just wait, I'll get inside your head to!" I exclaimed then said as a side note, "At some point." He laughed and patted me on the head, like an adult patting a child on the head for wishful thinking.

Far to quickly, he pulled up in front of the door to my room. I sighed heavily and went to open the door, but he didn't release my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Hm?" I looked into his face, feeling sad to leave him. "If I were to kiss you, would that be a problem?" He seemed to actually care, the look in his eyes was hopeful but cautious. I stared at him blankly for, I guess, to long. He pulled away looking defeated. "No, it- it wouldn't be a problem." I said feeling breathless as he smiled at me, that smile that caused me to loose total use of my lungs. He was moving slowly, I guess in case someone were to be watching. He kept his hand entwined with mine and used his free hand to cup my face. I leaned closer, our lips and inch away when suddenly he chuckled then I heard the wolf whistles of my friends. "Woo, you go girl!" Michelle was cat calling from the open door to our shared room. I groaned and pouted as he pulled away, simply kissing the top of my hand. "See you soon." He smiled and let go of my hand. His lips were cold on my skin but left a fire burning where they had touched. "Yeah." I mumbled as I climbed out of the car, closing the door harder then I had meant to. My rage turning on my friends, they acted scared as they laughed and ran back inside. I heard the quite sound of him pulling away as I entered the hotel room. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU. BOTH!" I made every word count, my rage rising with every one. It wasn't that I was that mad, just upset. I had been so close, _So DAMN close_, to his full lips, I could still taste his breath on my own. "Aw, you'll get another chance." Kalley laughed as she jumped over one of the double beds. Michelle made a run to the bathroom, laughing and locking the door. I still felt the tingle on my hand as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Neither of you should sleep tonight." I half growled. I was slowly falling into a daze, the anger was erased and replaced by giddy girly joy. _He said 'see you soon', that meant he wanted to see me again! _ I smiled to myself and fell backward onto the bed, I knew it was all going to hit me at some point tonight. The truth, what he was, what they all were, but right now I was to far up to be pulled down right now.

The shock finally did wear off, but I wasn't awake when it happened. It all happened in my dreams.

It was the same dream as I had always had, me running behind him with something running behind me. Only this time he was walking backwards, his arms outstretched, reaching for me. His eyes were the dark lapis of worry and fear and his mouth was pulled down at the corners. What was he so worried about? This would be different, his family wasn't going to come after me this time, were they? "What's wrong?" I called after him, running faster. He slowed to a stop and I, finally, caught him. I ran into his arms, and he folded them around me. "You shouldn't be here." He kept whispering into my hair. "Why not?" "It's not safe." He would mutter. "I'm where ever you are." I said into his chest. I felt his arms tighten and heard a deep growl come from his chest and out his mouth. I looked up at him and saw the rage on his face, he was looking behind me. I turned in his arms, he never let me go totally, and saw with shock a face I hadn't seen in a very long time. "Jessica?" There she stood, like she had that night three years ago, dazed and disoriented. Her clothes seemed splattered with something that I couldn't see. I tried to walk forward but Emmett kept his arms tight around me. "No." He said thru his teeth. "But she's hurt!" I yelled trying to fight out of his arms. I opened my mouth to call out to her but the words didn't come, she had raised her head. I felt a scream build in my throat, she was pale white and what was all over her clothes was all over her face, "Blood!" I chocked out. Her eyes were wild and empty as she ran at me. I screamed and felt myself sit up in bed. Michelle was by my side, holding down my arms. "Renee'!" She yelled shaking me. "Wake up, it's just a bad dream." She was saying in a strained voice. My eyes began to focus and I saw the room clearly. It had to be only about two in the morning, Kalley was standing by the wall, fear clearly etched on her face. She had the phone in her hand, who was she calling? She dropped the phone and came over to me, she pushed Michelle's hands aside. It seemed Michelle couldn't move now that she knew I was awake. I looked from one scared face to the other then let my head fall into my hands, I felt the tears on my cheeks before I even realized I was crying. "Hush, it was just a bad dream." Kalley was trying to console me, though her voice shook almost as much as I did. I nodded my head, not looking out from my hands. "I know." my muffled reply came in short gasps. "It just seemed so real, Jessica was hurt." Was all I could say, I couldn't say 'Jessica was a vampire'. They would never buy it, they would just chalk it up to bad food or something. "Jessica is fine, I talked to her a month ago, she was doing just fine." Kalley said rubbing one hand up and down my back. Michelle finally found her voice, "What about Emmett? You kept saying his name." I finally lifted my head and looked at Michelle's scared eyes. "He was keeping me safe, from whatever got Jessica." I said feeling the tremors lessen. Michelle laughed, a very small weak laugh then said, "Even in your dreams he's a knight in shinning armor." I chuckled and nodded, the nightmare seemed a lot less scary when I was awake and safe. "Yeah, I guess he just has that effect on me."

The trip was coming to a close, and I had spent half the trip with Emmett and half with the people I had originally come with. The final day dawned dreary and damp, we all were all ready packed up and ready to leave. We were all, also, feeling rather depressed. We had enjoyed our time here so much we didn't want to leave. We had planned on a picnic but the threat of rain had canceled that plan, or so we thought. We were trying to build a house of cards when a loud knock startled us, causing our house to fall. "Damn, not again." Michelle muttered as she got up to get the door. "Yeah what do you wa--" She stopped dead and stepped back a few steps. Kalley and I both looked up and I felt a broad smile spread across my face. "Hello ladies!" Emmett called out holding a large picnic basket. "Weren't we supposed to have a picnic?" He asked as he stepped into the room. The room seem to shrink with him in it, and it seemed to become even duller then it had already been with his radiance shinning like a sun. "Yeah, but it was supposed to rain." Kalley said, going pink when Emmett smiled and winked at her. "Don't worry about that, we had a better spot planned anyway." I rose an eyebrow at him as I stood, "We?" "Yes we." Came Allison's voice from the door. "You are all invited to come to our house for lunch." She smiled as she leaned against the door frame. Her hair was up in pig tails, which made her look even more cute then she had ever looked and of course Michelle made note of it. Very loudly, "Oh my god, you're hair looks so cute!" She squealed running over to Allison and tossing her piggy tails from side to side. Allison laughed, her bright laugh and tossed her head. "I know. Now come on ladies, this is your last day, we are going to make it count." She grabbed Michelle by the arm and tugged her outside. "Hey hold up!" Kalley called, grabbing her bag as she went. I chuckled and walked slowly up to Emmett, who had seemed to become invisible once Allison was around.

"Ah, the Alli fan club." I muttered as I reached out and took Emmett's outstretched hand. "Yeah, she has them all over." He chuckled, that rumbling laugh I loved. "I can understand why, she's just so perky." I giggled and snuggled into his large arm. "Yeah, tell me about it." His face scrunched up as he shook his head. "You should see her mad though, it's like pissed off Tinker Bell." I laughed then shuddered, I never wanted to see any of his family mad (again). We were almost to his truck when I stopped, realizing that the others had gone ahead. He felt me stop and looked down at me. "What's wrong?" I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing, just noticed we are alone for once." He smiled and leaned down, he knew exactly what I wanted and he didn't even have to read my mind to do it. I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his, this was as far as we ever seem to get. Someone always came in at the wrong time, but not this time. He let go of my hand and wrapped his large arm around me holding me to him. My own arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers knotting up in his hair. I sighed into his lips and he opened them gently for me, our kiss deepened to a level we had never gone to before. It was passionate, maybe to much so for a public parking lot. Despite the passion of the kiss, it was gentle. I knew his hands could crush me with just a flex of his massive muscles but his arm was soft against me, still holding me strong. I could feel the hard wall that was his chest, like a boulder against my own. Was he even breathing? I couldn't tell, I could barely hear but for the humming in my ears as my head swam. I felt his head move, and long before I wanted to kiss to end it did.

He pulled away slowly, moaning, though it sounded like a growl. "Damn temptress." He muttered into my hair. My breathing was labored as I giggled, "Sorry, but you weren't helping any. What's a good name for a male temptress? I don't think succubus works." I teased, still trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest and my head from spinning off my neck. He laughed into my hair and stepped away, "Come on, we have a lunch to get to." He was smiling the whole time he drove, I felt if he had needed to breath he would be as breathless as me or maybe that was just wishful thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lunch Date

**Chapter Four: The Lunch Date**

How could someone want someone so much in such a short amount of time? I knew the answer to that, it was the question of how someone could need and love someone so much in such a short time that seemed to elude me. I'd dated once or twice in high school, never in collage I was to wrapped up in my work to really care about that. Yet, now here I was sitting next to a man I never wanted to be away from but I would have to be. He lived here, and I lived in hell or at least that's how it felt to me as I tried not to think about the fact that this was my final day here. I didn't want to leave, I still had almost two months left of summer vacation but Kalley and Michelle had plans with their families they had to get back to, and I needed to see my own. It felt like ripping off a piece of myself, knowing I was going to have to leave. Did it bother him as much as it did me? If it did, it didn't show on his face. I tried not to think about my leaving, I kept my mind focused on today and what was to come. I was going to meet the people that were pretty much his parents, would they like me as much as he did? As much as his siblings seemed to? I didn't know and it was making me nervous.

"How far away is this place?" I asked as I watched the sky darken with summer rain. "It's pretty far out, privacy you know." He said with a chuckle. As I watched his face and it dawned on me a question I had never asked, "How old are, were, you?" I watched his face as he turned it to me, his eyes were gentle as he looked at me. "Please watch the road." I gasped as I watched the speedometer. He chuckled again and turned to watch the road, though I'm sure he didn't need to. He probably knew the road by heart. "I'll be 86 in August, I was turned sixty-two years ago." His faced darkened as he thought about it. I felt small suddenly, apparently talking about the beginning of his new life wasn't a subject he enjoyed to converse about. I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling, I screwed up my face in teasing disgust "Ew, you're OLD!" I poked his arm, and kind of wished I hadn't, I nearly jammed my finger. He smiled that half smile I loved and shook his head. Then I shrugged, "Oh well, I like my men older anyway." I chuckled and watched his smile widen. "A lot older." He teased watching me from the corner of his amazing blue eyes. "Well in all fairness, I'm sure you tell people you're twenty four or so anyway so it's not like it really matters." I shrugged. Even in the charade he was older then me, not for to much longer though, I'd catch up eventually.

After about an hours drive, who knew how long it would take a normal person driving the actual posted speed limit, I noticed he was slowing down. "Almost there." He said when I looked his way with a confused look on my face. I suddenly felt my stomach flip and shake. "Oh." I said feeling faint, I wasn't sure I was ready for this. Michelle and Kalley didn't know the truth about this family so they would only be nervous because they were meeting new people. I was nervous because these were new people, new people that if they didn't approve of me being near their family could tear me apart and hide the bits before anyone would notice. I heard Emmett chuckle dryly and I looked up into his face. "What?" I said feeling queasy. "They aren't going to tear you to bits, they already know all about you and they won't care about you being around us. They are more concerned if you can keep the secret, and your mental well being." He chuckled again, that deep rumble of a chuckle that shook me to the core. "My mental well being?" I thought I knew what he meant, I was in love with a vampire and I loved being around his family. I had to be broken mentally, why else would a person want to spend every waking hour with a creature that shouldn't be and that could crush me with a flex of it's finger? I shook my head, I didn't like thinking of Emmett as an 'it' nor did I like thinking of his brothers and sisters as 'its' either. I had come to really care about them all, Stephanie Meyer had it all wrong about the personalities of some of her name sakes. Rose was sweet and even tempered, as far as I knew I had never seen her in a rage, and never wanted to. Jasper was quite, brooding, he kept to himself. Not because he didn't trust himself around people, he just didn't like crowds. Allison was almost the mirror image of Alice, personality wise. Cheerful and loyal, a perfect little pixie. A pixie that had a temper that could up root a mountain.

I shuddered at the one time I had seen Allison get upset. She had gotten into it with Emmett about him telling me the truth and before Emmett could read her next action she had him thrown against a tree, that fell with a creak and a loud bang when he hit it. He didn't fight back, though he was the strongest one there (another thing Meyer had gotten right) he wasn't going to hurt his sister, no matter her rage. He just held her arms down and kept her teeth away from him until she calmed herself. Edward had to hold me back, which wasn't that hard for him, from running to Emmett when he hit the tree. I had screamed till I was horse, trying to convince her that I wouldn't say anything to anyone. Edward was almost like Emmett, he loved a good challenge, he loved a good fight. He was like the Emmett of the book, a joker and always ready to tear down a mountain. Emmett was also like that, never willing to back down unless he knew he should. He had amazing patience and a level head. It had only taken about half the week after I knew the truth about him to realize the size of his heart was equal to, if not greater then, his massive form. He was kind to everyone, and he seemed to love life even in his afterlife it seemed. He valued life of all kinds and only ate animals because he could never live with himself if he had taken a human life. I had found all this out shortly after I learned the truth, and it still threw me how a man so massive and dangerous could be so soft.

"Look ahead." He said, shaking his head with a smirk. _Guess he heard me. _ I thought then watched him nod a small nod and I felt my face burn. Crap, he had. I quickly looked ahead, just so I didn't have to watch the smirk spread across his perfect face. My mouth dropped open and it took till we were nearly right up on the massive home for me to close it. "Oh my god." I said as I stared at the home, and watched as it passed by me. "Where are we going?" I asked as I looked at Emmett. "The garage is in the back." He said simply. I could understand why that was, or at least why I would have it back there. I wouldn't want a nasty old garage, no matter how massive (and it was massive, it could fit my parents home in it), sitting next to my perfect home. It was an old Colonial Plantation house, set in the far backwoods. It was a bright white color with a subtle soft blue trim around the doors and windows, it had two large bay windows that seem to take up each side of the massive double doors. It was three stories and the second story had a balcony facing the drive, I felt there had to be another somewhere near the back. As we walked from the garage and around to the front of the house I watched the wrapping porch go from one side of the house to the other, it reminded me of something from 'Gone With the Wind'. There were perfectly kept flower beds by the steps and all down the front of the house. As I walked up the steps a warm wind caught the sent of the flowers and fluttered to my nose, I breathed deeply loving the smell. My eyes closing as I let the smell wash over me, summer rain and flowers. I heard Emmett chuckle and I opened my eyes slowly.

"There is still the inside." He held out his hand for me and I took it, still in awe as he opened the two large doors. I felt my mouth snap open again, if the front of the house was something from 'Gone With the Wind', the inside was almost an exact replica. It had the same massive entry hall and stairs, but it was a lot lighter inside. The carpets were intricate in design but a soft tan color and the walls were an off white, that made the whole place seem brighter. I turned around to take it all in and saw a large grand piano facing out toward one of the bay windows. _Got another one. _I thought, then I had to ask "Which one plays that?" Emmett chuckled and looked sheepish, "I do, well Michael and I do." He said rubbing the back of his head with his massive hands. I stifled a giggle at his awkward stance. "Wow, will you play for me someday?" I watched him smile, a sheepish smile and I realized had he had the ability to blush he would be doing so right now. He blushed? I guessed it was something he kept to himself, his musical talents. Maybe he just wanted people to see him as a threat and not Mozart. "Hardly." I heard him say next to my ear, I hadn't heard him move and my eyes were on the piano so there was no way I could have seen him. I jumped a bit when his cold breath touched my ear and his cool hand brushed against my arm, sending that same wave of fire. "I'm no Mozart, if you want that you'll have to ask Michael."

"Ask me what?" I heard a cool, gentle, voice say from the stairs behind us. I jerked around feeling that wave of nerves again. I had to fight to keep my mouth closed this time, the man standing there - and the woman next to him- was utterly breath taking. Michael was tall, not as tall as Emmett but still a good six foot one, and he was solidly built. His hair was a light sandy sort of red and it was kept back into a pony tail that laid between his shoulder blades, or so it seemed from the way he stood. His eyes were a shocking green, they were bright like the rest of his family but they were a deep green like forest green. His skin was a pale olive, as if (before he had become what he was now) he had had a deep tanned skin tone. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a v-neck sweater in a soft brown. The woman next to him, Tatiana, looked like she was Native American. She had beautiful jet black hair that waved down her back to just above her waist, and her eyes (a sort of almond shape) were the shade of dark caramel. The features of her face were prefect like every other member of her family, though they had a sharpness to them. _Maybe she is Cherokee or some other native tribe. _I thought as I stared at her beautiful face, that seemed to hold a constant light. "It's wonderful to finally meet you." She said as she stepped forward, Michael close behind her, her arms wide. I smiled back, feeling very plain compared to the company I was in. "You too." I said, hearing the squeak in my strained voice, wincing at it. Emmett chuckled and nudged me gently with his elbow causing me to stumble into Tatiana's waiting arms. She hugged me gently, she seemed to have the smell of treated leather and sweet-grass I had to stop myself from smelling her. I hugged her back awkwardly then stepped away slowly. Michael could tell I was feeling awkward, so he simply offered his hand for me to shake. "It's a pleasure." He said and I thought I heard something in his voice, Australian maybe. I nodded slowly then felt Emmett's breath on my ear, "Told you they weren't going to eat you." He said teasing and I watched them both smile and chuckle at me. I grinned sheepishly, I had been silly. These were good vampires, they didn't eat people. I still looked at my hands feeling my face warm with embarrassment. "You have a lovely home." I said, my voice still soft from embarrassment. "Thank you." Tatiana said as she took my elbow and steered me away from Emmett, I felt the pull to go back to him but I didn't want to offend his 'mother'. She draped her arm over my shoulders, she was exactly my height so it wasn't uncomfortable, and the movement caused her smell to waft up my nose. I breathed it in, trying to not get caught, I loved the smell of leather and sweet-grass, it was my favorite smell ever, or had been until I had breathed in the sent of the massive man following behind us. Breathing in Tatiana's smell made me feel at ease, she seemed to have a gift for making someone feel calm around her. I felt so at ease that the one question I had be biting back since I saw the massive plantation home set in the middle of the woods came breathlessly out of my mouth, "It seems a little to far north though, I mean your home." I said looking to her face and watched her face break into a smile and heard her laugh, it reminded me of flute music with is sharp but gentleness. "Yes, I guess it is. Was sort of why I wanted it way back here, so no one else would think that." She looked over at me with a spark in her eyes. "Sorry." I said looking down at my hands. "Nothing to feel sorry for, she has always had a love of these types of homes since she saw them in Georgia." I heard Michael say from next to me. My head jerked around to look at him, I didn't think I would ever get used to how silently they all seemed to move. "Don't forget her love for 'Gone With the Wind'." Emmett added with a tease in his voice. I chuckled weakly, I had thought of that when I had first saw the home. "Right Ms. Scarlet?" Emmett teased as he walked next to his would be mother, she jabbed him in the ribs with her free hand with a scathing look that you could almost buy if you didn't see the love in her eyes, almost as if it was the very air she breathed. "Don't call me that." She chided with a laugh. I shook my head, I had never liked Ms. Scarlet not since the first time I ever watched the movie. To fickle and self centered. I disliked her more when I thought about how much she had hurt Ret Butler, I had adored Ret he was positively perfect. Or so I had thought, that was until I had met Emmett._ Now that was a man who was positively perfect. _I thought with a giggle to myself that they all noticed. "What's on your mind dear?" Tatiana asked, I felt so at ease that I almost said what I had been thinking but I didn't. Emmett beat me to it, "She was thinking about how wonderful Ret Butler was and how evil Ms. Scarlet was." He said with that rumbling laugh, he had left out the other thought and I was thankful for. Michael laughed , as did Tatiana, both nodded. "That is exactly why I don't like that woman." Tatiana said looking thoughtful. "Poor poor Ret." She said shaking her head slowly. "I'm so glad you never met that man, you'd have left me for him." Michael teased brushing his hand over her arm that was over my shoulder. I saw the love in his eyes and I felt awkward standing between them. "Never." Tatiana said as she dropped her arm from my shoulders and looking into the eyes of Michael. I stepped aside as quickly as was polite, they didn't seem to notice. _Wow. _The intensity of their love could almost be felt, grasped like holding a ball or something. You could barely tell that they had been together for nearly 400 years the way they looked at each other like they had only just seen them clearly. What would it be like to fell like that? Would I ever get to find out? I already felt that way when I saw Emmett but I didn't think I'd get to have hundreds of years like they did. Did I want that? I didn't know if I could give up my mortality, then I looked into the soft eyes of the large man standing like a statue next to me. His eyes seemed guarded, had he been listening to my musing? I stared deeply into his eyes and my breath caught when I realized that, yes, yes I wanted that. I wanted forever with him. He shook his head slowly and reached out his massive hand to cup my face, his thumb tracing an invisible line across my cheek bone. How had I so swiftly fallen into this world? I hadn't known him that long, but my world was wrapped up in his every movement. His very existence made me glad to even share the planet with him. My hand moved up to lay itself over his, holding it to my face, my face turned into his palm and I kissed it softly. I wanted him forever, forget my soul it was already his. His eyes seemed to shift, a flicker of pain flashed over them and he shook his head and leaned down to whisper in my ear, I knew his parents could hear him if they were even still in the room, "I'd never take your soul." His breath was cool against my ear as he kissed my temple. "You can't take what you already have." I said softly looking into his pained eyes. "I'm not asking you to make me what you are, I'm just saying I'm here for as long as God lets me stay." I wanted longer, but I wasn't going to push it, not this soon after realizing what it was I wanted. He nodded, as if he was doing his best to stay out of my mind, he then leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I heard someone, it seemed to sound like miles away, clear their throat and someone else giggle. "Are we interrupting something?" I heard Kalley ask as I heard the giggle again. I turned slowly and saw Allison standing, in the door way that lead somewhere I didn't know, next to Kalley and Michelle. Michelle giggled again and then I saw Allison smile softly, looking apologetic. "She was trying to give us more time." I heard Emmett whisper in my ear, and I knew that I was the only human that could hear him. I glared at my two friends who were not trying to hide their giggles, "Shut up." I muttered to them as I dropped my hand and felt my face redden. _Damn them, I'll get them for this._ I thought grudgingly in my head.

"Come on, we were going to play some games." Michelle said as she pulled me to what I guessed was the living room. "Like 'kill Renee''s moment'?" I muttered, still upset about them interrupting my sweet moment. I heard Emmett chuckle from behind me. As we entered the room I felt my jaw fall open, I could swear it had made an actual noise. The room I thought was the living room was more like a game room, a gamers wet dream room. It had speakers all over and a very large TV that took up all of the far wall, it looked like four large flat screens sat together. On shinny black TV stands were all the latest game systems and next to the stands were shelves full of every game out there, the good ones any way. "Holy mother of--" I said staring around the room. _I think I just had a gamer-gasm._ I thought to myself and heard Emmett chuckle again, I shot a glance at his face and he was smiling rather smugly but not in a way that was meant to offend more like he was just showing off his amazing electronics collection. I looked at the large TVs and realized that everyone was on, and one something totally different from the next. One was on, what looked like, Rock Band. Another had the pause menu of Halo (some number I didn't care about), and one had a Wii game on it, it looked like Wii Sports: Tennis. The last one had a classic game running, Sonic the Hedgehog for Sega. I walked forward and saw Jasper and Edward standing up holding Rock Band Guitars-_figures_- and Rose was in front of a microphone. "Come on lets get going." Edward laughed looking at Allison. I watched her place herself behind the drum set.

"This is going to be fun!" Michelle said as she hurried back over to Kalley, it looked like they were the ones play Wii. Who could be playing Halo? The question was answered when I watched Michael and Tatiana hurry back to the large black sofa that was placed in front of the large TVs. They played war games? That's got to be cheating. I noticed they were playing online and I had to laugh, that was definitely cheating. The only game left was Sonic and I had to laugh when I thought of who was left to be playing any game. I looked over at Emmett and gasped when I saw he was right next to me again. "I know you like it, so I thought ahead to have it on for you. Come on lets play." He said with that smile I loved as he took my hand and led me to the large comfy couch. I sat down next to him and took the control in my hands, I watched the others play, how could they play so slowly? Must be practice, what with humans around they couldn't risk people noticing. Then I realized something as I tried to focus on just the one screen I needed to, "That is all totally unfair." I whispered to Emmett, just low enough for him (and his family) to hear. "I'd hate to try and play them when they aren't trying to go easy so no one gets suspicious." I shook my head slowly and tried to focus on my game, but I noticed how perfect Jasper, Edward, and Allison were playing, also how amazing Rose sounded as she sang, _is she singing Metallica?_ I thought as I listened to the words of 'Enter Sandman' flowing out in her beautiful voice. Her voice would even put James Hetfield to shame, total shame. I shook my head slowly and looked over to Tatiana and Michael, they were getting far to many perfect head shots, though you could tell they were missing some on purpose. "You should see them play each other, it can last for days." Emmett whispered to me and I looked up at him feeling my moth fall open again. _Days?_ He nodded slowly, "We don't sleep, we can force ourselves to but we don't need the sleep so it's more like shutting ourselves down when we try, everything just turns off." "Like robots?" I asked then slapped myself mentally for it. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Something like that I guess." He said, "It's your turn by the way." He turned back to the screen and so did I. He could have beaten the game and I would not have known, I just assumed he died on purpose just so I could play and just in case someone was watching.

We had played for a few hours, switching systems from time to time, and I was loving every minute of it. I especially loved it when I got to hear Emmett sing, it took a lot of coaxing as well as teasing (from Edward and even Michael) to get him to agree to it, his voice was deep and beautiful I had made him promise to sing for just me some day. I doubted whether he would or not, but it didn't matter because Allison swore she had recorded him singing and would make me a copy later.

"Lunch is ready." I heard Tatiana call from somewhere outside. We all got up and started heading that way, everyone talking happily (even the most quite one, Jasper was talking and smiling) amongst each other. I was at Emmett's side as we walked,- Michelle, Kalley, and myself more so following because we had no clue where to go- our hands locked in one another's, to the side of the house. "Oh, wow! It's so pretty out here." Michelle said as we came out onto the wrapping porch. It was pretty, the sun had broken free of the clouds and was shinning thru the trees that surrounded the large home, causing the light to have a green tint to it. There was a large table set for everyone , with a large canopy covering the whole table in case of more rain, the spread of food could have fed a small army. There was all sorts of food, fresh fruit and vegetables, bar-b-qued hamburgers and hotdogs, a large pitcher of sweet tea and a beautifully decorated cake. I gapped, open mouthed, at all the food then stood on my tip toes so I could whisper into Emmett's ear, "How much does she think we can eat? Are all of you going to force this stuff down?" I was worried about what they would have to go thru, having to deal with human food inside them. It was more of a burden to try and eat it and wait for it dissolve inside them so they usually forced it back up when they were alone and that was unpleasant to think about. "We'll be fine." He whispered back to mean, leaning down so I didn't have to strain to reach him. He squeezed my hand gently and smiled at me as we got closer to the table. "This all looks so good Mrs. Kollin." Kalley was saying, eyeing all the great food with a smile on her face. "Thank you dear, and please, call me Tatiana." She smiled warmly as she took her seat next to Michael.

As we all ate I began to watch my new found friends, watch and wonder. How had they all met? How had Allison and Jasper found the Kollins? How had they become what they were? I stopped myself at that thought, thinking another, What if Meyer had gotten that right to? What if Rose was what she was because of a tragedy she should have never faced? What if Allison had been sent away and found by a monster, and what if Jasper was turned into a monster by a monster to help create more monsters? I shook my head slowly and saw Emmett watching my out of the corner of my eye. Some of the rolls would be reversed here, Rose would have been sent away and found and maybe Allison had been destroyed by someone she thought loved her. I shuddered and tried to erase the very thought from my mind. Illness I could handle, an act of chance. A bear attack, an act of nature, I could fathom. But, becoming something like this because a monster found you appealing, entertaining? I don't think I could fathom that. Being saved from near death, even a death caused with such hatred and evil intent, I could handle. To become a monster simply because another monster was bored, or wanted to keep you as a toy? I shuddered again and I felt a new hand around my shoulders, I looked up to see the worrying face of Allison and I suddenly felt a wave of calm flood over me, I could only guess it was Jasper. He must of felt my unease and was trying to calm me down. I shook my head slowly at Allison, hoping the look in my eyes was saying 'it's nothing, don't worry'. She let go of my shoulders and nodded slowly, looking to Emmett then back to her plate. It all seemed to of happened in a meir matter of seconds, because Michelle and Kalley didn't seem to notice the silent exchange. That, or they were just pretending not to notice. I felt Emmett close his massive hand over mine, squeezing my fingers, his face was creased with worry. His eyes a dark shade of blue, concern seeping out of them. I felt utterly stupid for having thought the thoughts, I should have known Emmett would be inside my head the minute I had started to think them. I should have waited till I was alone. I shuddered again, this time because I didn't want to be alone with these thoughts. He squeezed my hand again and I lifted it off my lap and pressed it, his hand facing me, to my lips.

I heard someone snickering from the other end of the table, dropping my hand and looking over, I see Michelle and Kalley watching us. Both of them pretending to kiss invisible hands and laughing. I felt a growl deep in my throat as I grabbed the nearest bit of food, a dinner roll, and lobed it over everyones heads and hit Michelle in the middle of the forehead with it. I heard Emmett and Edward both laugh when the roll bounced off Michelle's head and hit Kalley in the face before falling to the ground. I chuckled as I turned to look at Edward, he was smiling broadly-he was even more handsome when he smiled, wow- and giving me a not so subtle thumbs up, nodding proudly. "Nice shot." I heard someone whisper in my direction, it was Jasper and even he was smiling-it was a softer smile, like he didn't really smile that much for anyone but Rose- at me. "Thanks." I said taken back by the sudden wave of calm and joy that seem to wash over me. "Don't let them tease you about Emmett, they're just jealous they didn't get so lucky." I heard-was that Rose? I had to look, it was.-Rose say loudly and I watched her wink at me out of the corner of her eye. I felt my mouth fall open, _boy did she get that one wrong_, as I heard everyone chuckle. Even the ones who were supposed to be jealous laughed at the joke. I laughed lightly, feeling Emmett squeeze my fingers again. I turned to look into his perfect face, his eyes were a beautiful bright crystal blue and they shined brightly from behind his lashes as he looked down at me, lovingly? I didn't want to hope, but I couldn't help myself, no one had ever looked at me that way before. He pulled my head up to his mouth and kissed it before leaning down, his head right by my ear so that his every cool breath caused my hair to shiver lightly, he whispered in such a soft voice I could hardly even hear it "Of course I love you, what could make you think other wise?" He brushed his lips against my jaw, kissing the spot right behind my ear. I shuddered and shook my head slowly, trying to ignore the giggle fit that was happening between my two- dear, and at some point on the flight home, dead-friends.

"I don't wanna go!" I pouted as we headed to the airport, we had dropped off our rent-a-car the day before so Emmett and his family took on themselves to give us a ride to the hotel then to the airport to catch our flight. We, Kalley, Michelle, and myself, were in very low spirits as the airport got closer and closer. We didn't want to leave, me most of all. We wanted more time where we were, and more time with who we were with. We had spent all afternoon, until we had to go get our bags and catch our flight, with the Kollins. It had be the happiest time we had spent in the state of Washington. I had even had a chance to talk to Michael about his job-I was majoring in Ancient Histories because I wanted to be an Archaeologist- and it was fascinating. I could remember the whole conversation.

We had gone back inside and I had asked to talk to him privately, so he had taken me into his office. It was full of old books, and some looked like journals-of course the best history was the ones you experienced- that Michael had written himself.

"What do you want to know?" He asked politely leaning against the edge of his desk. It shocked me at how laid back he was, totally at ease wherever he was. "I was just wondering how good the Archaeology department was at Washington State, you see I want to be an Archaeologist as a profession so I figured you were the best person to ask." I smiled shyly when he chuckled at me. "Yes, they have a great department but why would you want to be an Archaeologist?" I shrugged slowly, "I've always loved the thought of discovering history, finding the human element of the past." I looked down and felt my cheeks turn pink, I looked up at him thru my eyelashes and I saw him smile curiously. "What?" I cleared my throat and went on, "And, well um, I've always wanted to get paid to play in the dirt." I chuckled feeling my face redden. He laughed a loud joyous laugh, tossing his head back gently, his red hair falling over his shoulder as he shook his head. "You and I both." He laughed again. "Seriously?" I asked laughing in shock and humor. He nodded and continued to laugh at himself as he reached out his hand to lay it on my back, directing me to the door. "Seriously." He was still smiling as we left his office, then he said-a laugh still in his voice-,"If you want, I can put in a good word for you once you graduate, I can get you a Scholarship with out a problem." I stopped suddenly and looked into his face and felt my own crack into a large giddy grin, "You could? You'd do that?" I felt like I was full of jumping beans, my stomach feeling nervous with joy. "I mean, thank you so much." I tried to calm my face but I was still smiling as he nodded at me his own smile shinning brighter then mine. "Of course, besides Emmett would love to have you so near." We had started walking again when he said that I stumbled a bit and felt my face go red. "I'd like that too." I said in a small voice.

"Even if you close your eyes, the airport is still there." I heard Emmett whisper to me. I hadn't realized I had shut my eyes, but I opened them slowly and he had been right. The airport was still there, screaming at me in it's silence. I moaned to myself as I got out of Emmett's truck and pulled my bags from the bed. "Do I really have to go? I mean, it's not like I have family vacations to go on." I was feeling childish, and I know I was sounding childish but I didn't want to leave. If I left then it would make it all seem like a dream, not real some how. When I couldn't just call Emmett up and he would be there for me to touch, to feel, it would all seem like a fantasy once I got home. "We have to go." Kalley was saying, her voice was as sad as mine just not as whiney. "We'll keep in touch, don't worry. We'll be calling and e-mailing so much you'll be tired of us." Allison was saying to Kalley and Michelle. I doubted seriously if any of us would be tired of hearing from this family, me least of all. We, all three, nodded in defeat as we walked into the airport.

"Call and let us know you've made it all home safe." Tatiana said hugging us all in turn. I hugged Rose, Allison, Edward, and Michael tightly once each. Then I shook the hand of Jasper who, surprising us all, pulled me into a one armed hug. I felt a way of comfort wash over me and I stepped away from him whispering, "Stop that, I'm entitled to feel bad." He chuckled softly but the feeling continued to wash over me. The last person to hug me was Emmett and he held me for a good two minutes before we had to hurry to find our gate. He was right there by my side the whole time, and as we waited to board the plane he pulled me aside so that we could have a moment alone. "I'll be seeing you." He said as he hugged me and buried his face in my hair. _What! Be seeing me?_ I thought as a bubble of hope welled up inside me, he didn't let me go so I couldn't look into his face. When he did it was only half way, he kept an arm around me, as he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. I threw my arms around his neck, holding myself to him, and we kissed for what seemed like a long time. There wasn't even snickering behind me as I held onto him like my own personal life raft. When I pulled away I was shocked to feel wetness on my cheeks, when had I started to cry? Emmett smiled sadly at me as he kissed the tears off my cheeks before standing away from me. "See you soon." I muttered, feeling a knot form in my throat.

As we boarded the plane we all held hands, all three of us trying not to cry. I only realized later that they weren't crying for themselves they were crying for me.

"Are you alright?" Kalley had asked as we found our seats and sat down. I shrugged slowly as I stared out the plane window. "I'll live." _Maybe._ I muttered, wiping another tear from my eye. "He said 'see you soon', so that means he'll come see you. Don't feel bad, you'll see him again." Michelle said as she hugged me with one arm. I nodded slowly, shoving my hands in my pockets. I felt a slip of paper in my hand and I pulled it out feeling a sudden wave of hope again. I waited till the others were distracted before I read it:

**Renee',**

**I'll be seeing you sooner then you think, look behind you.**

**E.**

My breath caught in my throat as I read and re-read the letter. _Look behind you? _I got up slowly and looked behind me, and I had to repress a scream as I saw him sitting there, his hands behind his head leaning back casually. "What's going on?" Kalley said as I pushed past her and Michelle, almost running down the aisle. "Nothing." I said and then I heard them both gasp as they followed my gaze.

Before I realized it I was in his arms in the middle of the walkway, people all around us were staring but I couldn't care less. I kissed every bit of his neck that I could reach before I found his lips. "Missed me this much already?" He chuckled against my lips. "Of course I did!" I almost screamed-and almost moaned also- into his lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Plane Ride Ever

**Chapter Five: Best Plane Ride Ever**

"How? When? What?" Michelle stammered with wide eyes as Emmett and I came back to my seat. "I'm just sneaky." He teased with that subtle smile playing at his lips. "I'll say." Kalley said smiling but with the same wide eyed expression on her face. He chuckled and pulled me to a row behind our seats that was totally empty so we could sit next to each other. I didn't argue of course. As we sat I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him the best I could. "Why though?" I asked before I could stop myself. As I looked up into his eyes my breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped for two beats, his eyes were smoldering with intensity. "Did you honestly think two weeks was going to be enough for me? I wasn't just going to let you go and be away from me, not after I finally have you." His hand brushed across my face leaving that same fire it always did, he ran his thumb across my lips and I kissed it gently not letting my eyes leave his-not that they could have-for a second. I vaguely heard Michelle and Kalley turn back around in their seats, my mind was on one thing only. _ No not thing, he's not a thing. He is everything. _I thought to myself and watched his smile spread.

Suddenly something occurred to me, _Two weeks_, it had only been that long hadn't it? I realized slowly, and with a kick of panic, "How am I going to explain this to my parents?" I didn't realize I had said it out loud for a full minute then I slapped my hand over my mouth looking up into Emmett's perfect face. His eyes seemed heavy with concern as he looked down at me. "What?" He asked leaning down, whispering to me alone. I knew he already knew what I was worried about and I could almost see the hurt in his eyes. I wasn't the girl who fell in love in just a few short weeks, and I sure as hell wasn't the girl who brought said love home after just a few short weeks. That was other girls, that was stupid girls. I wasn't stupid, but here I sat next to a man, a miracle, I had only really known for three weeks. It didn't matter that he had been in my dreams for three years, those were dreams-no matter how real-, just dreams. My eyes didn't leave his and I watched pain give way to concern and concern give way to understanding. "You don't want to tell them about me." He didn't ask, he stated it as a fact. I shook my head violently, "No-no-no, that isn't it. I just don't know how to tell them about you. I didn't go to Washington to find love." I blushed suddenly as I realized I had never actually used that word out loud, or had I? He smiled softly, brushing his fingers against my cheeks, feeling the warmth and the pulse of the blood under the skin. "I want them to meet you, I do, I just don't know how to bridge the subject. I need time to warm them up to the idea of me meeting someone, much less having that someone with me when I get home." I was flustered, none of the words were making since. _Now this is stupid._ I kept thinking. What should it matter what they think? But, it did matter. What my parents thought had always mattered, they were the reason I had gone off to collage right out of high school. They were the reason I was able to live my dream and try to become an Archaeologist.

I was the smart one, I was going to make something great out of my life. I had always said, 'I don't have time for relationships, I have work', when my mom would bring up the subject of me dating. Now, here I was, I was bringing my boyfriend-what a weird way to think of him, he wasn't just some boy- home from my vacation. I looked away from his gaze and looked down at our entwined hands. I felt his cool lips kiss my forehead so I looked up, he was smiling softly at me. "Don't worry, they don't have to meet me just yet. I'm sneaky remember?" He winked at me, his smile getting wider. "I'll just hang around and when you're ready to let them meet me, I'll show up. Big surprise, say I came to visit." He waved his free hand in an exaggerated way. "Where will you stay though?" I asked feeling only a slight bit better. "Hotel, or maybe I'll just hang out in Kentucky, or Arkansas till you're ready. You have my number, you can just call and let me know when you're ready for me to make my grand appearance." He laughed again and waved his hand like a magician waving a wand.

I dropped his hand and cling-ed to him tightly, and I felt him wrap his arms around me and lay his cheek against my hair. "What's wrong now?" He asked chuckling. "I wont get to see you?" It sounded like a question, but felt more like a statement. I could hear my voice breaking as I fought back the tears, I felt the rumble of his laugh in his chest and felt him shake his head slowly. "I'm sneaky remember? I just said they wont see me until you're ready, I didn't say you wouldn't." He said it as if it was the obvious answer and I was just to slow to pick up on it. I pulled away quickly and looked up at his perfect smiling face, my own smile-almost-mirroring his. "Really?" I squeaked and cringed away from the noise shaking my head slowly. "Really, really." He said with a soft chuckle. I heard a giggle from in front of us but I didn't care, my arms were around his neck and my lips were pressed to his and the only sound I heard was the beating of my heart and the growl in his chest as he tightened his arms around me, holding me to him.

"Ahem." came a voice from the walkway and I felt Emmett pull away from me, looking behind my head. "Yes?" He said, his voice rough. "Um, well-um" A woman stammered and I turned in time to watch her face go pink as she shook her head slowly feeling dazed. _Guess she got another one right. _I thought to myself, but I had already known he could dazzle me. I should have known he could dazzle anyone. It took the flight attendant a moment to steady herself and when she spoke again her voice was breathless. "You're disturbing the other passengers. If you could please keep it down?"

Had we been that loud? I felt my face turn bright red as I moved myself back to the seat next to Emmett and looked down at my hands. "Sorry." I muttered, not wanting to look up into the woman's face. "Yes, we both are, very sorry." Emmett said very politely with an air of embarrassment. I looked, out of the corner of my eye, at him and saw him wink subtly at me. He wasn't embarrassed at all, he was just faking it for my sake. I blushed more, of course he wouldn't be embarrassed. I wasn't sure he knew how to be. _What about the music? _ I heard a voice in my head say and I laughed a little louder then I had meant too. Yes the music, that was one thing he was embarrassed about. He didn't like people to know about his soft side or about his musical side. I smiled wryly at the thought and looked up at him, he was smiling at me and shaking his head ever so slightly. I felt his hand on mine and then felt him squeeze it gently. That was his one weakness, he was a lover of classical music. I giggled again at the thought of this massive man listening to Bach and Mozart and then I laughed loudly as a mental image of this very man wearing a white wig and coat tails playing a grand piano in a music hall, flooded into my mind. I felt him squeeze my hand again and felt him nudge me with his elbow. "Sorry." I muttered and looked for the flight attendant but she was already down the aisle. "Coat tails really?" He whispered in my ear and I could hear the mock hurt in his voice. I looked up into his sad-phoney sad- eyes and giggled again, nodding my head slowly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." "You couldn't catch me dead in a pair of coat tails." He said and then raised an eyebrow at me when I laughed again. "Sorry." I muttered again. _Caught dead._ I thought and giggled, _He's already sort of dead, so now just to get the coat tails. _He shook his head slowly looking at me with an amused look on his face. "I worry about your since of humor sometimes." "Don't we all?" Came Kalley's voice from in front of us. I jumped at the sound, having totally forgotten about my friends in front of me. I felt my face redden again, they had been there the whole time I had been--. I cut myself off, I wasn't going to think about it I was already worried about what sort of noise we had been making to begin with, I didn't want to think about who had all heard it.

"Your boyfriend's a growler, you know that right?" Michelle was asking me as we headed to the restrooms. Our flight had landed in Arizona, we were in between flights right now so we took the chance to freshen up, none of us liked using airplane bathrooms. "Is he?" I tried to fake nonchalance. Had that been him growling? I was sure it had been me. "Oh yeah,we couldn't always hear it, but every time it seemed you were going to pull away, he'd growl." Michelle was saying, giggling to herself. "You were watching?" I almost yelled but stopped myself as I caught a woman staring at us all. "She was, I wasn't, and he didn't growl all that much, it wasn't even a growl. She's just exaggerating, ignore her." Kalley said as she brushed out her hair. Boy was I lucky to have Kalley, one day I'd pay her back for being who she was. Michelle shut up after that, though I would catch her eyeing me and Emmett every so often as if waiting for the make out session to start up again.

We boarded the next plane half an hour later, Emmett had found a group of seats far enough away from all the other passengers so "we can have some alone time", he had said. It didn't bother me, I wouldn't have to keep and eye on Michelle keeping an eye on us. We were sitting hand in hand, me snuggled up against his chest and his head against the top of my head. "Are you happy to be going home?" He asked softly as I traced patterns in the top of his hand with my finger.

It still amazed me how soft and smooth his hand was, how something like marble and granite could feel so soft and so indestructible at the same time.

I nodded slowly, nuzzling into his chest. "I am now." I muttered breathing him in. "Why just now?" I felt his breath on my hair as his lips brushed against it gently. "I wasn't looking forward to leaving you, and now I'm not going to have to. Not for a little while longer anyway." I sighed thinking of the times I wouldn't be able to be with him. I would be living with my parents during the summer, because I lived on Campus so I never bothered to get off campus housing. I felt him sigh into my hair and felt his body move closer to me, as if trying to hold me closer without holding me. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling away so I could look up into his face. It was a calm mask, "What do you mean?" I sighed and looked into his eyes, I could feel he was hiding something from me, had he gotten something else out of what I had said? Then it clicked, 'not for a little while longer anyway', had a whole different meaning to someone who lived forever. Was he thinking of when he'd have to let me go, because I wouldn't live forever? I saw the shock in his eyes and felt him tense, I must have hit the nail on the head because his eyes got sad but his face didn't change, at first anyway. It slowly turned into a cold mask, his eyes getting darker as if to hide what he was feeling. "It's going to happen eventually." He said in a solemn voice, "I'll have to let you go some day." I frowned and let go of his hand, reaching up to cup his face in both my hands, pulling his face to mine. "Not for a good sixty to eighty years if I have a say in this, maybe even longer." My eyes were pleading, waiting for the darkness to let up in his. They did slightly for a second then they hardened again. "That's not that long for me." His voice cracked only for a moment, the sadness washing over me. "Then make it longer, make it so it's long enough for you." I said, a fierce level in my voice. "I want forever, so give me forever then." His eyes softened but only to look sad as he shook his head and took my hands in his, pulling them away from his face. "I won't curse you to eternity." He said simply, as if to close the argument. "No, just curse me to mortality. You think sixty years is enough time for me to be with you? Seventy, eighty!" I yelled and then quieted myself when I heard the flight attendant 'shush' me. He kept shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him. "I thought you didn't want to be a monster?" He questioned me, remembering when I had thought about what it would be like to have my mortality stolen. "I don't want to be a monster, but you aren't a monster and I want you. If that means watching the ones I know and love die over time then I'll deal with it, but I will not sit and watch myself die and know it hurts you. I would rather give it all up now then sixty years from now I forget who you are. I couldn't bare to forget you, to look into your face and now know who I'm looking at. I'd rather die once and never have to do it again and have forever with you. Then die every time I see the pain in your eyes because the day before I asked you 'do I know you'. Or to see the pain in your eyes you watch me wither away. I. Will. Not. Do. It." I said firmly glaring up into his sad eyes. He simply shook his head, pulling me back to him.

I fell silent as I listened to his slow breathing, breathed in his woodsy scent. I wasn't going to give him up, even if it took my soul. _Which it wont._ I thought to myself. How could it, it hadn't taken any of theirs, if it had they wouldn't still hold to humanity. They're eyes would be solid black, and I would be dead right now my body never have been found. So there was no way I would loose my soul, because-to put it simply-, he was my soul now. Now and forever, and I would have forever. I tightened my arms around his middle, refusing to let go.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

**Chapter Six: Welcome Home**

I was so at ease, holding Emmett, that I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt Emmett gently brushing my cheek with the back of his hand, whispering my name. "Time to wake up." He said softly into my ear. I shifted in my seat, opening my eyes slowly. As my eyes focused, on Emmett's beautiful eyes, I realized I was moving. Or, more so, that I was in a car that was moving. "How did I get in a car?" I asked, yawning widely. I heard Kalley snicker in the front seat and I looked away from Emmett to see where we were. It seemed like we had landed back in Oklahoma, I recognized some of the large buildings along the Tulsa Main street. "Emmett carried you off the plane and we got your bags into the car we left when we got on the plane three weeks ago." I shook my head slowly, trying to shake the sleep out of my head. "Did you have enough cash to pay for them holding the car?" I asked, yawning again. "I took care of it, in exchange they give me a ride to my hotel." Emmett said with a smile in his voice. I nodded slowly and snuggled back into Emmett's cool chest. "Oh, that's nice." I muttered, feeling myself doze off again. "Hey now, you gotta stay awake, we are about to drop him off then go to your parents so we can get our cars." Michelle said from the passenger seat. We had drove my car to the airport, and then rented a car once we made it to California, then another in Washington. "Right." I muttered again, stretching out the kink in my back.

Sighing heavily, I leaned back in the seat, letting my head rest against Emmett's broad chest. "What's the matter?" He asked in a soothing voice in my ear. I looked up into his angel's face and felt my lip pout. He smiled his subtle smile and brushed a finger against my jutted out bottom lip. "I don't want to go home yet." I sighed, trying to sound weepy. He just chuckled low in his chest and brushed my cheek with his large soft hands. "I know, I don't want you to go either, but you have to." His voice had a teasing note, like he was chastising me for pouting but not really meaning it. I nodded my head slowly and caught Michelle trying to watch us in the rear view mirror. _I know that, doesn't mean I have to like it. Don't get me wrong, I want to see my parents, but I'd rather be with you. _ I thought, staring into his eyes, he had one eyebrow raised then understanding spread across his features. I didn't want people listening in, and he nodded slowly, I could hardly tell that's what he was doing.

_I really with I could read your mind. I'd love to know what goes on inside that perfect head of yours. _I stared deep into his eyes and tried to concentrate on listening for a silent voice. I had never exactly had luck with mind reading, but I always did have luck with guessing. Maybe, if I was ever to become a vampire, I'd be able to read minds. I had always seem to know what someone was thinking, but it wasn't like I'd read it right out of their heads. "You wouldn't like it to much, it can get pretty dark and scary in there." He tapped his temple as he whispered in a voice I could barely hear, I had to read his lips. "Don't knock a girl for trying." I muttered in a low voice I knew he could hear. He simply chuckled and kissed my forehead, his arms wrapping around me and his head resting on top of mine.

"We're almost there Emmett." Kalley called from the front seat and I heard Michelle shift in her seat. _Thank God for Kalley, at least she isn't a nosey brat. _I felt Emmett nod lightly then whisper, "She's a good friend, she's more concerned with your happiness then being into all of our business." I smiled gently at the thought, he would know her mind better then me but I already knew that about her. She had always been one to care about others ahead of herself, even when she was out spoken it was normally for a friend's benefit. Michelle was my best friend, but she did love to nose. She didn't gossip or tell people your secrets but she always liked to be in on things. I loved them both, they were the best friends a person could ask for.

"God, I'm going to miss you." I whispered into Emmett's ear as he hugged be outside the hotel. I knew, of course, he wouldn't be staying there long, it was just for show. I also, sadly, didn't know where he was going to be staying. -Apparently he had a lot of options to choose from, the woods were one of them but I had tried to veto that idea but it didn't work 'I'll be fine' had been his laugh filled remark. I knew he would be, there wasn't anything in the woods around where my parents lived that would hurt him, but I still worried about him being discovered.- "I'll be seeing you sooner then you think." He whispered back, kissing my forehead then my lips softly. He then rose his voice so that Kalley and Michelle could hear, "So when do I get to meet the folks?" He winked at me and laughed as I flushed with mild annoyance. "I'm not sure yet, it depends on how well they take the fact I met a guy over my trip." I tried to keep my voice calm but I wasn't doing a very good job. I was annoyed at it all, Emmett's teasing, but more annoyed at myself for having to go thru this whole charade. "I'll let you know when it seems they are okay with it, and it seems like enough time has passed. It may take a week or two." I sighed heavily, this was going to be harder for me then I had originally planned. He hugged me tightly, but not to tightly, and kissed my lips gently but then more fiercely. I let myself fall into the kiss, ignoring the one giggling voice behind me. My arms moved from around his waist to around his neck and I stood on my toes to make the kiss deeper, to soon, the kiss was over and he was pulling away. We both sighed heavily as we stepped away from one another. "Missing you already." I sighed sadly as I walked back to the car and got inside. I watched him wave us away and then curled up in the back seat.

"Are you going to be alright?" Michelle said looking back at me with a worried look creasing her forehead. "I'll be fine, don't worry." _I'll be seeing him sooner then they know. He said he'd call before he tried to come see me, stupid plan. _ I grumbled to myself as I glared out the window and watched the Tulsa sky line zoom past.

"BABY!" My mother yelled as she came running out her front door to hug me tightly. I dropped my bags and smiled brightly, hugging my mother tightly. "Did you have a good time honey?" She smiled as she hugged me then held me at arms length to look me up and down. "She met a guy." Michelle giggled from behind me then slapped her hand over her mouth looking at me with apologetic eyes. "Oops, sorry." She said in a low voice as I glared at her then sighed, shaking my head slowly. "Oh really?" My mother said raising an eyebrow at me then smiling broadly, "Tell me all about him, is he cute? Is he a muscle head, or one of those health nuts from California?" She teased. I shook my head slowly and laughed, "No, he isn't. He's from Washington, and he isn't a muscle head. He plays the piano and loves to camp." I smiled fondly before I could catch myself, and I didn't even care. "Oh?" She made it sound lounger then it was as she smiled at me and picked up one of my bags, taking my arm and hauling me to the house. "We're right behind you." Kalley said and I heard a smack sound and an 'ow' noise. _Thanks Kalley, you're the best. _I smiled to myself as we entered the house.

"So what's his name?" My mother steered me to the kitchen table and sat me down, shoving with both hands on either of my shoulders, into a chair. "Emmett Kollin, he's twenty four and he lives in Kentucky most of the time but he's been staying with family in Washington for part of the summer." I smiled as I thought about his love of music, and how well he played. I also thought about, of course, his beautiful eyes and how they looked when he played. "I'd guess by that look on your face he is really cute, I'm right?" My mother laughed brightly as she sat next to me and handed me a cup of iced tea. "Very, his eyes are like bright perfect blue Lapis that smolder to an amazing dark blue. His smile is, it's like the sun rising every time he smiles." I smiled softly and felt my face turn pink. I heard my mother giggle as I looked at my hands. "Wow, you've got it bad for him. He must be something special, to have you blushing about him. When do I get to meet him?" She smiled at me as I heard my mouth pop open with an actual sound. "But, I've only known him for three weeks. I thought, well I was thinking you'd be mad." I watched my mother smile and shake her head. "Oh, honey, you're not stupid. I don't expect you to fall in love on a whim, and if you find someone who makes you smile like that you should be with him. But, of course, I'll want to meet him and you know your daddy will want to also." I nodded slowly, finally able to let my mouth shut. "Wow mom, I didn't think you'd be so open to this whole thing. He wanted to come with us, but I told him I had to break him to you slowly. Now, though?" I sighed watching my mother's face. Nothing in her face or eyes was judging, just happy. Totally happy that I was totally happy, I had to smile at her. "Don't you worry about me, and don't worry to much about your father we'll break him in. Now call that boy up and tell him to get his cute butt down to Oklahoma, I want to meet the man who is making my baby girl this happy."

"So when can I come and meet them?" Emmett asked as we walked thru the woods behind my parents home. He had been around the area for the past week, and we were just waiting long enough to make it look like he just showed up. "Tomorrow, that's when I said you're plane was landing. I'm supposed to go pick you up at the airport." I smiled as I held his hand, cuddling his massive arm. "Oh good, I've been dieing to meet your family, and have an excuse to see you more." He spun me around in a full twirl then pulled me close to him, kissing my lips with controlled passion.

It happened so suddenly I hardly had time to react, one moment we were in each others arms-me utterly ignoring the world around me- and then I was swiftly moved behind him. He was in a defensive crouch and I could hear him growling thru his teeth. "What's going on Emmett?" My eyes were franticly searching the woods I had known almost my whole life, what had been out here that would make him act like this. Then I heard it, a whimper.

"Renee'?" I was shocked by the voice I could hardly recognize, it was different but I knew it well enough to feel my blood pool into my toes and my heart join it shortly after. "Jessica?" I tried to step forward but Emmett had his massive arms around me holding me back, but still keeping me, almost totally, behind him. "Don't." He growled thru his teeth and I wasn't sure if it was me or Jessica he was referring to. "Why?" I started to ask, and then it hit me, this was all to familiar. I looked away from Emmett in time to see my old friend come out from the shadows and I felt the scream gurgle and die in my throat. It was my friend- and I mean WAS-, she was pale white except for the blood splattering her clothes and face and her eyes were solid black, not just the color the whole eye-whites and all- was bitch black. "Help me Renee'?" She pleaded with me and I felt myself move, or try to move, towards her. "No Renee', it's a trap." Emmett said in my ear as I froze, there was something in her hands and this time the scream didn't die in my throat it rang out of me like church bells, screeching and scrapping at my throat as it came barreling out of me. I buried my face into Emmett's back to stifle the scream as the image burned its way into my brain. Jessica was holding what was left of a person, I wasn't even sure who it had been because it was only part of who it had been. It looked like Jessica had eaten parts of the person, or at least ripped the person apart and just bit chunks out of them for the fun of it.

"Help me, please? You always helped me." Her voice rang with the sound of eerie bells. I couldn't move, my nails digging into the back of Emmett's shirt, my whole body seemed to not move but tremble. I heard a loud snarl burst from Emmett's chest, whatever Jessica had been thinking had set him off. "You're not Jessica!" I yelled from behind Emmett. "No she isn't." Emmett said thru his teeth. I heard a giggle come from Jessica then I heard a snarl and I had to look past Emmett's massive back. She was smiling now and she had what was left of the person she had eaten swinging from her left hand. "What's the matter Renee', don't you want to help me?" She taunted me as she tossed the remains to the side and started heading towards us. "You aren't Jessica, and I won't help you!" I yelled, clinging to Emmett. "I have to kill her Renee', please don't look." Emmett said to me taking only a second to look at me, softness in his eyes. "I'll try not to, please make it quick. Jessica doesn't deserve to be killed slowly, my Jessica any way." I said feeling sick to my stomach. I heard Jessica growl and then Emmett was away from me and I could hear growling and screeching.

I watched in horror, trying not to look but not being able to look away. It wasn't like I could see them, they were moving so quickly I couldn't focus on any one of them. It happened so quickly, I heard a gurgling scream and then the sound of ripping stone. Suddenly I smelt burning wood, and I watched Emmett throw what was left of Jessica into a fire. I could smell something like incense and burning flesh, I had to cover my nose and mouth to stop the urge to vomit. My eyes never left the fire until it was blocked by Emmett's massive form, he had me in his arms and was kissing my face, I didn't realize till then that I had been crying. "Oh Renee' I'm so sorry you had to see that." He was carrying me out of the woods, heading back to my house. The whole walk was silent and I could tell he was in deep thought. "When did that happen?" I asked fighting the urge to vomit again. He didn't have to ask, or even read my mind, to know what I meant. "Six weeks ago, she was very young and I don't know where her creator is." His face was like stone, his eyes cold and concentrated. "Is there more around here, is it going to get dangerous?" I felt my voice shake. I watched him give a stiff nod and I felt my head start to swim. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to call my family and get them down here to take care of this." I nodded slowly, not sure if I could get my voice to work.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay. Just stay near your house, I'll drive to your house so you don't have to leave. We'll just say I decided to surprise you." He seemed to have thought this plan thru during our walk. He put me down a ways away from the house, taking my face into his hands. "They wont find you, that is if any of them, other than Jessica, are looking for you. I promise you'll stay safe." He kissed me fiercely, as if to calm me down and let me know he was strong and I would be safe with him. I tied my hands around his neck and kissed him back, letting him know I felt safe in his arms. _I trust you with every part of me, I know I'm safe with you. _I felt him smile against my lips.

I felt numb as I walked into my parents house and went to my old room, I fell onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow. I couldn't scream, I just breathed into the pillow trying not to see Jessica burning behind me eyes. Emmett had made it quick, but I still could see her burning. I could still smell her burning and I could still see the monster she had become. She had become a monster, the color of her eyes were that of a monster and the way she played with the remains of that poor human proved she was a monster. She wasn't like the Kollins, they were just super human people, not brainless soulless killers. Or that's what I told myself, because they had never taken a human life- as far as I knew- and if they had it had they had beaten themselves up enough that they didn't need me judging them. They didn't kill people now, and when-and if- they had they felt the guilt and should be forgiven for it. I would forgive them, all of them, no matter what.

Fifteen minutes passed and I heard a knock on my door, "What?" My muffled voice sounded from the pillow. "Are you alright honey?" It was my father's voice, sounding worried from the other side of the door. "Yeah daddy, I'm fine." I pushed myself up off the pillow and turned to face the door, sitting cross-legged on my bed. I watched him open the door slowly, peeking around the side. "Can I come in?" He asked as he opened the door wider, I could only nod. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, his eyes scanning my face worry digging deeper into his forehead. "What happened out there in the woods?" His voice was stern but still full of worry. "Nothing I can talk about dad." I felt my voice shake and coughed to try and cover the noise. My dad moved slowly to my bed and sat next to me, putting one arm around my shoulders. "I know something happened, you're pale as a sheet and clammy." He put his hand to my forehead and I felt the tempture difference between the two of us, he felt warm and I felt like I had been dipped in ice water. "It's nothing for you to worry about daddy." I tried to make my voice level but I could see the image of Jessica burning in my brain and I fought to keep the bile out of my mouth.

"I heard you scream out there, if it's nothing why did you scream?" His voice was hard, and I felt my face loose even more color. He had heard me scream, but how? I was sure I was far enough away from the house, had I yelled that loudly? "I thought I saw something in the woods." I tried to lie, and I wasn't sure he was buying it. "What did you see?" "It was just a dead cow dad, it startled me. I heard about what happened to Jessica and well I let my imagination run away with me out there in the woods. It's fine, just my eyes playing tricks with me." My voice was stronger but I could still feel the cold sweat dripping down my neck. "Did you get sick, is that why you're so clammy?" I nodded slowly, trying not to think about what I had really seen. I watched as my father stared at me for a long moment then seeming to realize I wasn't in the mood to talk any more he got up off the bed and patted my shoulder gently then kissed my forehead. "Lay down and get some rest, you'll feel better after a nap maybe take a cool bath." I nodded again, feeling thankful my father bought my story. At least I hope he bought it, I couldn't even fathom the idea if he didn't it. He would never buy the truth, or would he? He was open minded and he, like me, believed in the super natural but would vampires running loose in our small town be to much for him to buy?

"Get here already." I whispered to the ceiling, falling back against the pillows praying for a dreamless sleep. I wasn't so lucky.

Where was Emmett, wasn't I usually trying to catch him? The dream was different, I wasn't on a nameless street surrounded by dark nothingness. I was in the woods, unable to move, staring at someone or something crouched over an unknown object. I heard the sound of meat being ripped from bone and the sound of bone crunching under something strong. I felt my body run cold as I heard the sound of hungered growling and the smell of moss, dirt, and blood waffting thru the air. I had to fight to breath and not vomit. I suddenly could feel my legs, so I made them move as silent as I could manage. It seemed the creature didn't hear me and I was great-ful for it. I moved around to see what was being eaten and I wished I hadn't. There were two pairs of legs, gray with death, and I noticed something that made my heart sink to my toes and a scream silence in my throat. There was a tattoo on one of their legs and I knew who's leg it was, it was my mother's. She had gotten the tattoo a few years back of her and my dad's initials and wedding date surrounded by ivy. I suddenly felt the world tilt as I stumbled to the side, just then the creature turned to look at me and I felt the silent scream bubble up and burst forth.

I was sitting up in bed, clenching a pillow to my face. I had managed not to scream, but it took all my strength not to scream and even more not to throw up. The monster I had seen in my nightmare, covered in the blood of my parents and the mud of the earth, was--"Me." I whispered into the pillow, trying to fight back the vomit and the tears. I could feel the sweat rolling off my forehead and down my neck. I got out of bed as quickly as my un-easy stomach would allow and headed to the bathroom. I splashed cool water over my face but it didn't seem to wash away the images in my head. The pain on my parent's faces, the blood lust in my eyes, and then the image of Jessica covered in some innocent persons blood.

I couldn't fight the bile any more so I quickly crouched above the toilet and let it flow out of me. I seemed to vomit for a whole two minutes, retching for another minute. It finally stopped so I laid down on the floor, the side of my face resting against the cool cireamic of the base of the toilet. "Emmett." I whimpered, praying that he could hear me from where ever he was. _EMMETT! I need you, please hear me! _I yelled inside my head as the tears ran down my face and the sobs built inside my throat.

Suddenly I heard an sound, deep inside my mind, that made me sit up to quickly and caused me to retch into the toilet again. _Renee'?_ It echoed in my head, and I thought I could guess who's echoed voice I heard. _Emmett? Emmett?_ I tried to concentrate on the voice again, hoping I hadn't just hallucinated the whole thing just to calm my racing mind and heart down. _Renee', is that you? What's going on? ___It was Emmett, I knew his voice better then my own. How was this possible, I could never hear him before. Why now? _Yes, how is this possible? Never mind, just come here as soon as you can. My room window is open, please I need you. _I didn't care at this point, how I could hear him now, I just wanted to feel him in my arms. I needed him to make me feel safe and then maybe the urge to scream would stop.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares Come True

**Chapter Seven: Nightmares Come True**

I paced my bedroom, not caring if I was in my Tinker Bell tank and shorts set PJs. I could barely breath with out fighting the nausea and the urge to faint. _Where are you, aren't you supposed to be super fast? _I thought, wondering whether or not he could hear me now that I was a lot calmer then I had been when I could hear him. _I'm driving as fast as this car will let me.__I was a state away._ I heard him again, this time without the echo. How was this possible, why now? Was it because of all I had seen, did that un-block something in my head that let me hear thoughts, or was it just his thoughts? I didn't know, I planned to find out, but not right now. _I'm sorry, please just hurry. _I then re-lived the nightmare in my mind, hearing a growl that wasn't from me told me he saw what I saw. _That's not you, don't worry.__I knew I should have taken care of Jessica with out you around._ I could feel his guilt as if it were my own and I felt worse then before for thinking about the nightmare right now.

I sat at the edge of my bed trying to turn off my mind, or at least trying to close it off so Emmett couldn't hear. I figured if I could hear him then maybe I could make it so he couldn't hear me so I could think without making him feel any worse then I already had. It suddenly got silent in my head and I realized I had some how managed to shut him out. Part of me felt great for being able to hear him and shut him out too, but another part of me-a bigger part- felt suddenly emptier with out him there. "What do I say to him? How the hell could I hear him? What the hell am I supposed to do!" I yelled into my empty room. I suddenly stopped yelling, afraid I was about to wake up my parents. I laid flat on my back on my bed, closing my eyes and trying to un-block my mind again so I could at least feel Emmett again. I managed it, because he was there, I could feel his worry and his over powering urge to protect me. Then suddenly I felt something else wrapped in my name and his feelings, love. I could feel the love he felt for me and I could hardly breath. Then I heard a chuckle that didn't come from me, he was laughing at my reaction. Then I thought of how I felt for him, letting it wash over both our minds. My uncontrollable urge to feel him against me, his lips on my lips and body. I also let my love for him wash over both our minds. I laughed to myself when I heard him growl and felt the lust pulse thru him at my earlier thoughts of his lips, and then the joy mix with it all at the feel of my love.

I shook my head from side to side trying to get the mushy thoughts to stop, I didn't like feeling so damn girly it was alien to me. _Ew girly-ness. _I thought as I felt the laughter come from Emmett. _I like this girly side of you, who would of thought you had it in you?_ I chuckled again and sat up, feeling so much better now that I knew he was closer.

"I thought you were waiting for me?" I heard Emmett whisper in my ear, that's when I realized I had fallen asleep-yet again-. I opened my eyes and rolled to my side, smiling. "Sorry, guess I was more tired then I thought I was." I sat up slowly, Emmett put one arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, brushing the hair out of my face. I nodded slowly watching the light of the moon shine across his face, making his eyes shine like crystals against his pale skin. I could see he didn't really buy it, as he kissed each cheek and each eyelid -as if to keep the tears at bay-. "That wont ever be you, I'll never let you become what I am." His voice was rough as he whispered into my hair. "You aren't a monster, I want to be what YOU are. I just don't want to be a monster." He lifted his head away from my hair and looked into my eyes, his own turning hard and cold. "Yes I am." I shook my head and took his face in my hands, trying to keep his eyes on me. "No. You. Are. Not." I made every word it's own sentence. He scoffed and I shook my head again, staring into his eyes. "No you aren't, I saw a monster inside Jessica's eyes. I see an angel in yours, I see a humans soul in yours." "I'm a killer, that makes me a monster." He took my hands in his and pulled them away from his face, looking away from me.

I pulled my hands free of his and moved off his lap to stand in front of him, I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" He said looking at me, trying not to laugh. "You are not a monster! Your eyes are not that of a monster, you said it yourself 'we keep our eye color because we keep our humanity'." I tried to quote. He just shook his head, looking away from me. "I've killed before." "A human?" He shook his head again, "No, but I have it in me to do it." This time I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "If you haven't killed any human life than you aren't a monster. You have never taken an innocent persons life, only monsters kill innocence." I thought of what Jessica had been like before she was turned into the killer I saw this afternoon. I watched anger flash across his face then, was that sadness? "We were all like that in the beginning, ravenous and blood hungry." "But you never killed a human." I said simply with a tone, I hoped, would close the subject for a while.

It worked, at least, for now. He reached up his hands, motioning for me. I took his hands in mine and let him pull me into his lap again. "How long does it take to become like you all are now? When does the blackness go away?" I leaned my head against his broad shoulder, not wanting to meet his gaze as I felt his body tense. "It took about six months to loose the urge to want to take human life, by that point your eyes are more human. Or as human as monsters can get." I elbowed him in the ribs and felt the spasm run up my arm. _That's gonna bruise. _I thought, and heard him chuckle. "Fine, whatever. I'm not a monster." I could feel the doubt radiate off him. "What? Did I just win this argument?" I leaned away from him to look into his eyes. "For tonight." He smiled a bit but it didn't reach totally into his eyes.

"What did your family think about this whole thing?" I asked about fifteen minutes later, still snuggling in his lap. "They agree that it's something to look in to. Not knowing if there is more then one or two of them around here, is not something we are willing to risk. Something, I'M not willing to risk." He held me closer, kissing my eyelids again before kissing my lips. "I'm sure they wont come after me." Then I stopped and realized who they could go after, all my friends' families lived here. My family lived here. I couldn't risk someone else getting hurt. Whoever it was that was killing people and making monsters had to be stopped. I watched him nod slowly, his jaw set in a hard angle. "That's why we have to do something, we can't risk people finding out that we exists and we can't risk innocent lives. It has to be stopped before it's too late." I could swear I heard his teeth grind as he thought of the people who were already missing.

I had looked into it, so far three people were missing in the past six months and almost a dozen had been found dead-or at least parts of them-. I had known almost all the people who were dead or missing, or at least knew someone in their family. There were a few I had never met, I assumed they were new in town or from out of town. It still made me sick to my stomach to think about the families who had had to bury their children.

"When are they coming down?" I whispered into his chest, burying my face to try and keep the nightmare away. It had started to sneak back in as we talked about the impending battle or whatever it was that was going to happen. "They are heading this way, they should be here in a day or two. They will stay at one of our homes in Arkansas. When they get here I'll let you know, I'm not sure what the exact plan is so I don't know how much you will get to see me once they arrive." His voice was soft but distant. I tightened my arms around him, burying my face deeper breathing him in. "I don't want you to be away from me." I said louder, my fingers gripping his shirt. _I won't be that far away.__I'll be right here when ever you need me, just call me._ My breath caught in my chest as I heard him inside my head, I smiled into his chest feeling the warmth spread over us both. _That's true, I'm still trying to figure out how this is even possible. How strong would it be if I were like you? Could I hear peoples thoughts from countries away, or is it just you? _I breathed him in, then kissed his chest. _Maybe it's just me.__I don't want to find out otherwise.__I still don't want you to become like this._

I knew there was little chance of me winning this fight, but I wasn't going to give up. I suddenly understood Bella Swan so much better, willing to give it all up for the one she loved. I finally really got it. He didn't need to worry about my soul because he was it, now I just had to convince him of that. I was just hoping it wouldn't take years for him to clue in. I sighed heavily and moved my head to his shoulder, nuzzling my nose into his neck, pressing my lips into the valley of his collar bone. I felt, and heard, him take a deep breath. His arms tightened around me as I kept kissing his neck, blowing hot air across his cool skin. "What are you doing?" He said thru his teeth, trying to breath slowly. "What does it seem like I'm doing? Just trying to keep you around a little longer is all." I smiled into his neck, my mouth moving to his jaw. I felt him shift under me then felt his hands on my face pushing me away gently. "Stop Renee', I'm coming back, you don't have to do this." I looked into his eyes trying to fight back the small wave of hurt that was building in my chest, his eyes were burning into my own. They were a dark blue, but not of blood hunger, with lust. "I'm aware of that, do you not want me too?" I leaned away from him, moving my head in hopes he would drop his hands-he didn't-. "No, I want you---too. I just don't want to hurt you." He said, his eyes softening but still boiling over with lust. "Jeez, how much are you going to rip off of Stephanie Meyer?" I tried to laugh it off but it didn't even sound believable to me. He dropped his hands and moved me off his lap. "What? I was kidding." I watched him get up and turn away from me. "I could hurt you with out meaning to, why don't you realize that?" I watched his hands clench into fists at his sides.

I sighed and stood up and took one of his massive hands in my, slowly trying to work his fingers out of his palm. "I do realize it, but I know you have enough control not to hurt me. I trust you, besides I've seen how you are with small animals. I mean, if you can be gentle with injured baby birds you wont hurt me." I giggled a little at the image of how he babied the small animals. I heard him chuckle and watched him shake his head as he saw the image I was pushing into his mind. "Those are animals, not you. I want you so much it takes so much to control myself, I don't know if I could stay calm enough not to hurt you." His voice was strained as I felt him squeeze my hand. I pulled his arm and was amazed that he turned to face me. "I trust you, and besides we don't have do anything you aren't okay with." I had to laugh at that. "What?" He smiled at me, leaning down to look me directly in the eyes. "I just realized how odd it sounded, me saying that. Isn't it guys who normally play the 'if you don't wanna' card?" I heard him chuckle and watched the smile reach his eyes but not flush out the fire. "Just kiss me Renee'." His voice was rough and he took my face in his hands and leaned in closer, his lips inches away from my own. All I could do was nod slowly, the fire in his eyes burning all the words out of my mind.

"I have to go before your parents wake up." Emmett groaned against my neck. He was leaning over me, me on my back on my bed, and had been kissing my neck and his hands had been roaming over my body. I groaned loudly and cling-ed to his massive shoulders. "Stay a little longer?" I pleaded as I leaned up and pressed my hot lips against the cool skin of his bare chest, I could feel the small sprinkling of hair on his chest tickle my face. "No, I can't, I have to go and make sure the Arkansas house is set up and I need to do a sweep of the woods behind your house." I jutted out my bottom lip in the best pout I could and watched him smile that smile I had fallen in love with. "I'll be back before you have time to miss me." He whispered before kissing my bottom lip. "I doubt that, you're not that fast." I pouted as he moved swiftly from the bed to grab his discarded shirt. I sat up and watched him move about the room, finding his shoes, then come back to me. "See you in four hours." He mumbled into my hair and then he was gone. I fell back onto the bed and tried to slow my heart, my night had gone from a nightmare to a night I'd never forget.

I had some how managed to get some sleep after he left, but only an hour. I woke up shortly after my parents and hurried into the kitchen. "Morning honey, how did you sleep?" My father asked as he looked over at me from his newspaper. "Great!" I smiled as I moved around the kitchen, humming to myself. "Good nights sleep?" My mother asked as she came into the kitchen. I nodded happily as I started cracking eggs into a big bowl, then started scrounging in the fridge for bacon and other things that would be a good breakfast. "You must of had one hell of a night, making breakfast and all." My mom chuckled as she sat down and started to sip her coffee. "Just in a good mood is all." I said with my back to her. "Oh yeah, your man friend is coming in today. When do you leave to go get him?" My father chuckled as he turned a page in the newspaper. "Oh I'm not, he's gonna drive himself. Said he wanted to see the scenery a little bit." I chuckled, we had thought up the plan last night before it had gotten--out of hand. "Oh well, does he know how to find us? We are out of the way." My father said from behind his paper. "I give good directions dad." I laughed as I started making omelets for us all.

The time seemed to drag on and on, and it was driving me insane. _Hurry up! I'm loosing my mind over here. Is everything going okay where you are? _I thought, hoping where ever he was he could hear me. Then I felt it, that feeling of him next to me, and I knew I would hear him soon. _I'm almost there, try not to destroy your home before I get there.__I love you._ Then it was silent, as if he was trying to keep me from seeing or hearing or feeling something. I felt my stomach twist, how long would it take? Was he driving a jalopy or something? Didn't he like the fast cars, why couldn't he have picked a Jag or something to get here? I sighed and walked outside to take in the fresh summer air, it smelt like rain and I loved it. I laid across the porch and watched the clouds move over the sun building, deep gray with rain, into a massive thunder head. Would it hold out long enough for Emmett to get here?

I lay on the porch, watching the clouds, waiting for the sound of an unfamiliar engine. I was about to sit up and go inside when I heard the roar of a V-8, 300 horse power, foreign car. I sat up and watched a gorgeous black Italian car pull up thru the long dirt drive. "Holy shit, I want." I gasped as the car pulled up in front of my house. As the engine died I saw a symbol I didn't recognize, and knew it wasn't a car that would be seen in America for another three years if not sooner. I watched, my mouth hanging wide open, as Emmett climbed out of the car. Could he have looked any hotter? I felt my face burn as I stared at the gorgeous man, dressed in a tight black turtle neck and fitting denim jeans, walk up the walk way to my parent's porch. "Hello beautiful." He chuckled as he watched my eyes dance from him to the car. "Should I step out of the way and give you two a few minutes to yourselves?" Emmett chuckled as he blocked my view of the car. "I'm sorry, it's just that car is almost as sexy as you." I giggled and walked forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm glad I beat out the car." He laughed, folding his massive arms around my waist and kissing my forehead and then my lips. "Only just." I teased and watched the faux hurt flash across his more the perfect features.

"Come on in, the family is waiting to meet you. I was going to warn you, but it seemed you were to far gone to hear me." I tapped my forehead as I stepped away from him and grabbed one of his hands. "Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to talk to the family and I didn't want you having to relive the other day." He whispered kissing the top of my hand. "Oh, well thank you then." I shuddered at the memory and the nightmare, trying to focus on something else I called out to the people inside the house. "He's here!" I heard the scrapping of chairs on the hard wood floor of the kitchen and hushed whispers as we walked thru the back door leading to where my family had gathered. "Emmett these are my parents, Edward and Carlene. Mommy, daddy, this is Emmett Kollin." I smiled as my parents stood from their chairs and walked over to greet my 'man friend'. "It's nice to finally meet you, my daughter was right you are a cutie." My mother teased and I felt my face burn red. "Mom, do you have too?" I groaned and heard Emmett's deep laugh rumble thru his chest. "Of course she does, you know your momma." My father said as he walked up and stuck out his hand to shake Emmett's. "Strong hand shake, that's good. Hurt my baby girl and I'll break you." My father said it like he was discussing the impending storm, a calm pleasant smile stretching across his face. _What the hell? _Emmett chuckled and nodded, a serious look covering up his urge to laugh more. "Yes sir, she is perfectly safe with me. I'd never dream of hurting her." _Only because I don't dream._ He thought dryly then looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I was smirking and trying not to laugh out loud. "So is this the man who's been putting it to my little sister?" I had to squeeze Emmett's fingers as hard as I could to stop myself from finding a knife and stabbing my brother. He was laughing as he walked into the kitchen from the front room, walking past my parents to say hello to Emmett. If I could shoot fire from my eyes I would have. "That isn't anybodies business but ours." Emmett said, a polite tone to his voice but I could heard the threat lingering in the background. He was being polite on how he threatened my brother, he shook his hand and I watched the pain flash across my brother's face and heard his knuckles grind together. "Nice to meet you." Emmett said with a smile. I smiled and lessened the angry hold on his hand, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. "Thanks love." I muttered so only he could hear. "This is my brother, one of them, John. He's a looser who lives with one of his married friends and can't get laid unless he pays for it." I smiled wickedly and watched my brother's face turn red with anger but he couldn't say anything because Emmett still had his hand. "Pleasure." Emmett said, dropping his hand and winking at me from the corner of his eye.

"He is so very hot, go girl." My sister-in-law was saying as we watched the men toss a football around the back yard. "Thanks sis, I would have to agree. He is just so amazing, and sweet, and he loves me for me it's fantastic." I gushed feeling the girly-ness bubble up. "He really does seem to love you, I've never seen anyone look at a woman the way he looks at you. I'm not even talking about the lusty way he looks at you." She teased and laughed as I blushed. "I mean the way he just watches you, your every move. It's like he is this guardian angel sent down just to be there for you. If I had someone look at me that way, I wouldn't care about what any one else saw in me." She smiled and hugged my shoulders. "Come on, my brother looks at you like that." I tried to console her heavy sigh. "Not like that, yeah he looks at me with love but not with that level of un-dying and un-contained longing and urge to keep you safe the way Emmett looks at you." I smiled and realized she was right, I had that with Emmett and I felt that for Emmett as well. I would die for him and I would even kill for him if it ever came down to it. _Here's hoping it doesn't._ I heard inside my head and looked over to see Emmett looking over at me. Then I watched my other brother try to tackle him while he was distracted. The only one who moved was my brother, and he landed flat on his butt. Everyone laughed, Emmett loudest of all -and I could feel the goose bumps rise up on my arms at the sound-.

"So what is it you do Emmett?" My eldest brother, Paul, asked as we all gathered around some fold out tables in the yard. We were eating outside because there wasn't enough room in the kitchen. I watched and realized I didn't really know what he did, other then be un-healthy level of rich. "Architect, I mostly build over seas, museums and historic buildings. I like to re-furbish old homes to their former glory." He said it all as if it was nothing to be in awe about, but I was. "So that's how you got the Italian car, I just thought you played the stock-market." I laughed and gripped his hand. "You get a few perks if you're the one re-building a house for a foreign car dealership owner, like a sports car that wont be on the American market for four more years." He winked at me and I felt something cool and metallic in my hand. I pulled my hand away and saw a set of keys, and then I squealed four octaves higher then I had before. "These? But, why it's your car." I tried to stop the giggle fit and the hyperventilation. "No, it's your car now. I brought it for you, so you can come see me in Arkansas." _And, not take forever to get to me._

No one could say anything as I threw my arms around his neck and squealed some more, kissing every bit of his face that I could. "Oh thank you!" I yelled then looked over at my brother John, taking the keys to my old car out of my pocket and throwing them at him. "Here you can have my old car now." I laughed and watched him work to close his mouth, that hung open as he looked from my new car to me. "Do you have a sister?" He asked and I heard a small growl vibrate thru Emmett, but then I realized it wasn't Emmett who had growled it was me. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me as I glared at my brother. "They are already taken, and even if they weren't, they are way out of your league." I heard a voice chuckle in my head and looked up at Emmett, he was silent but the humor was shinning in his eyes. _That's my girl._

"How are you going to get home, you can't just run off they'll notice." We were walking in the field next to my home, me being to afraid to go into the woods again so soon. "Allison will be by to pick me up, yet another surprise for you." He chuckled dryly as he held my hand, swinging it between us. "Oh, that's good I've missed her." "I'm going to have to knock my brother over the head with something heavy when she gets here. What would you suggest? I was thinking a marble rolling pin or a cast iron frying pan." I chuckled a bit planning ways to keep my brother away from Allison. "I'm sure she can take care of herself. Come on she can throw me over fifty yards, she'd break your brother with her pinky." He laughed his loud echoing laugh and then twirled me under his arm before pulling me into a gentle hug. "True, but she wouldn't. She's so mellow, well most of the time, if he gets out of hand I'll kick his ass and not let her get her lovely hands dirty." I laughed, a wicked grin creeping across my face and I felt and heard his own deep laugh. "God forbid she dirty her 'lovely' hands." I could hear the sarcasm and looked up to watch him roll his eyes to the heavens.

"What are you thinking?" I asked a few minutes later as we made our way back to the house. "Nothing." His voice was distant, distracted. I couldn't get into his mind, it seemed I wasn't the only one who had figured out how to keep someone out. "I hate it when you lie to me, what's going on who are you listening too?" I could tell he was listening to someone's thoughts, his eyes were un-focused. "Allison is on her way." He looked down at me, his eyes focused again, focused but guarded. "What else?" I stepped away and crossed my arms over my chest. "There is something else." He sighed heavily and pulled me back to him, even though I tried to pull away again. "There has been another disappearance and they found two bodies." It seemed he realized I wasn't going to stop harassing him until he told me the truth. After he did, I wished he hadn't. "Who?" My voice cracked, even though it was hardly a whisper. "Some collage student in Arkansas went missing two days ago, and they found the bodies of his parents two hours ago in their home." I felt my knees shake and then felt the hard earth under me. "Oh god." I mumbled, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "He killed his own parents." I felt the cold sweat build on my forehead and Emmett sit on the ground next to me. "The news doesn't know that, but yes. Rose saw it, in one of her visions. Everyone is in Arkansas now, this needs to be dealt with before someone else dies." His voice was calm and he rubbed his hand over my back trying to sooth me. "You're going there to deal with it? Be careful please, I can't deal with it if you die." I hugged my knees tighter and leaned into his shoulder. He chuckled dryly and hugged me tightly, "It's going to take a lot more then a few new born vampires to kill me, and besides, I wont be alone."

Allison arrived a half hour later to pick up Emmett, she stayed for an hour and then they left. "Where are you going with those?" My brother called as I left the house holding a metal staff and two katana swords. "Outside, obviously. I need to mellow out and this is how it happens." I held up the two swords as I headed out the door. "You are way to violent." My brother called out as I stepped off the porch. "Only a little." I muttered to myself as I walked back into the woods, fighting back the panic that the woods brought on to me, into a clearing in the middle of it. It took about thirty minutes to get to where I needed to be. "The woods are safe, they are a state away." I said to the trees.

I had started coming into the woods to train and work out for the past ten years, I had started when I was about twelve. I had started taken martial arts classes when I was eight, and kept at it ever since. I had even practiced gymnastics for six years, and now I kept training both in this field. I always started with the staff, because I always liked the sound of the heavy metal whooshing thru the air.

I trained with the staff for two hours, then the swords for another three. I was exhausted but I didn't care, I kept training. I practiced tumbling between the weapons training and the martial arts training. I hardly realized the sun was setting, until I looked up and saw the orange burn thru the sky. I sighed heavily, feeling the burn in my muscles as I bent down to pick up my things. I hoped I had worked hard enough to make me so tired I wouldn't have to think about what Emmett might be doing right now, or what any member of his family was doing right now.

As I turned to head back to the house I heard it, the sound of an animal growling. _Please God be a bear or something. Anything but one of them. _I thought as I turned slowly, it wasn't a bear. It was a woman, in a pair of denim jeans and a v-cut sweater. She had four inch strap-ie heals on her feet, and her fingernails were long and painted a deep red. I looked up into her stunning face and saw a cold and evil sneer lingering on her face, her eyes were solid black and they shined like onyx. "So you are the one who killed my newborn, my sweet little Jessica. How is that possible? You are just a mortal." She leaned in and sniffed the air and licked her thin lips. "I can hear your heart beat, it's like a dance. I can feel the warmth of your blood from here." She stepped closer, only one step and smiled. "Oh, you are a gifted little mortal, you would make a wonderful child of the night." She crooned and smiled, stepping ever closer. "No." I gasped and felt the color leave my face. "You turned her into a monster." I moaned and gripped the weapons in my hands. How could I fight her, I was just a human. _EMMETT! HELP ME! _I yelled in my head as loud as I could, then I heard the resounding growl in my head. _We're on the way, Rose saw her coming.__Keep her talking, we are almost there.__Hold on Renee'._

I tried to stay calm but I could feel my pulse in my fingers as they gripped even tighter to the weapons. "My sweet little Jessica, all it took to make her one of us was a few handsome 'bad boys'." The woman laughed and made finger quotations in the air. "Oh how she loved the power, the control of all those pretty little mortal boys. It was the only ones she'd eat, poor little mortal boys." I tried to fight back the bile in my throat. She had loved being a monster? How could she? I realized that, yes, Jessica was the type of person who would love that kind of power. She would love to be the center of attention and to have the total control over someone. I felt even sicker at the thought, she was always self centered but I never thought she would be willing to give up her humanity for it.

"Guess you don't want to be a god, oh well guess you'll just make a meal." The woman said casually as she moved closer to me. I watched her move, like a stalking mountain lion, closer to me. She kept smiling, her dark eyes shinning with hunger. Then I heard a growl from behind me, not just one there were four. She hissed and turned, running into the woods. I couldn't move, I could hardly breath. I let the things in my hands drop to the ground, I had been trying to fathom a way to stay alive. Would she have played with me long enough to try and wound her? I didn't know but I doubted it. "Renee'?" It was Jasper, his voice hard. I felt a wave of calm rush over me and I could feel my lungs again. "Renee', say something." This time it was Rose, I felt her hand on my forehead then I felt the strong arms of Emmett around me. "Go Rose, find her." His voice was right by me but some how far away. "I already know where she is going, she wont be alone for long. We need to regroup, we can't take her and her whole coven of newborns on right now." Rose's voice was stern, but I could barely make out her old accent. She was trying to stay calm for me? "Fine whatever, call Michael and Tatiana they need to know whats going on." Emmett ordered his voice strained like he was holding back rage. "Emmett?" My voice was weak and my body was shaking. "Yes, she did turn Jessica." Emmett said, his voice distant.

I felt the bile in my throat disappear and be replaced with rage. I clenched my hands into fists and felt my nails dig into my flesh, then I heard a sound like a blood curtailing angry scream. It took some time to realize it was me who was screaming, and that Emmett was standing in front of me shaking me. "Renee'!" He yelled, shaking me more. I felt the angry tears stream down my face, realizing also that my eyes were closed, I opened them slowly to look into the shocked face of Emmett. "She was right there and I couldn't kill her, I should have tried to kill her!" I growled, feeling warm liquid behind my fingers. "If I wasn't this useless human I could have killed the monster that destroyed my friend." I started shaking on my own now, relaxing my fingers I looked into my palms to see the blood smeared across them. "We will kill her, we will not let you become a monster just so you can kill a monster." I heard Edward say from behind me, I had forgotten that he was here, I had forgotten that anyone but me and Emmett were here.

I turned to face Edward, fighting back the tears. "I've never asked to become a monster, I just want to be strong enough to stop monsters." My voice was a lot calmer then I thought it could possibly be. I heard Allison hiss, and I turned to look at her. "You are not monsters, not a one of you are monsters. Don't roll your eyes at me, any of you. Not a single one of you are like that woman, or how Jessica was. If I were to become a vampire it would be like you not like her." I squared my shoulders and set my jaw, looking from face to face, feeling Emmett's eyes on my back. "Argue how ever much you want but I know I'm right. Besides, I wasn't saying 'turn me now'. I was just making the comment that I wouldn't need to be rescued if I wasn't so damn weak." I turned and looked at Emmett and saw his jaw set at a hard angle, he was clinching his teeth to keep quite. I could feel the rage radiating off his mind like sun rays. "Look at me Emmett." I stepped closer to him, reaching my hands out but stopping. "Oh!" I looked at my palms and dropped my hands quickly. That was why they were all acting this way, well one of the reasons. The smell of my blood was making them uncomfortable, even in the open air. I looked at my hands then squatted down and started wiping my hands on the wet grass, trying to get all the blood off my hands. "Sorry." My voice was small as I kept whipping. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize I was bleeding. It makes you all uncomfortable." I kept wiping my hands, now not even noticing I was doing it until I felt Emmett's hands over mine. "It's okay, you can stop there isn't any more blood." He whispered into my ear. I looked up into his eyes feeling small. "This is what we're talking about, we don't want you to have to worry about seeing blood and wanting to kill whatever is bleeding. You would want to, in the beginning, everyone wants to. It takes time to have the control that we have, and others refuse to have." Allison said calmly kneeling in front of me. I nodded slowly and twisted my hands up to tangle my fingers into Emmett's. "I know that." _But you still want this._Emmett said into my mind and I felt his hand tighten around mine. _Just you, if being a vampire is what it takes to have you forever then it's what I'll do. You are what I want forever, and I will have forever. _I lifted his hand to my lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm coming to your house as soon as I can, if she comes back here I don't want her to find my parents. So if I'm where she is, she doesn't have to, my family will be safe." It was twelve o'clock at night and Emmett and I were curled up on my bed, my laying across his chest with his arms wrapped around me. "I'd argue, but, you have a valid point." I felt his chest move up and down as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come up tomorrow, well later today. Say you're going to spend the weekend with Allison and Rose, you're parents wont question." I laughed into his, "Yeah, I know they wont. They adore your family, even the ones they haven't met yet. They just gushed all over Allison after you two left, and don't get me started on what they said about you." I made gagging noises and felt Emmett chuckle. "Yeah, if I could blush about some of the things the women in your family were thinking I'd be bright red by now."

I giggled into his chest, getting an image of him actually blushing. "Oh, that bad?" I said thru giggles. "Yes, that bad." He laughed and started to tickle me. I tried to stifle the laughter, burying my face harder into his chest. Almost bitting down into his chest, his skin was hard but it seemed to give under my teeth slightly. It was soft, if marble could be soft, and it gave under my teeth. I'd never be able to break the skin with my teeth, a shark couldn't break this skin with it's teeth. I heard the sharp in take of breath when I bit down on the skin of his chest, and his arms tightened around me. "Opps, sorry Em." I muttered, kissing the spot gently as an apology. "It didn't hurt." He muttered thru his teeth. "I know that, but I know how you are about your lines. I don't want you crossing them when you don't want to." I whispered against his chest, when suddenly "Oh!" I was on my back and Emmett was hovering over me, positioning me under him perfectly. "I always want to, I just don't want to hurt you." He lowered his head to my neck and kissed it gently, then suddenly he dragged his teeth across the tender spot of my collar bone. Gasping almost to loudly, I grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Emmett?" I gasped as he did it again, never to hard. "What?" He breathed into my neck, his hands moving across my sides in a way he had never touched me before.

Two hours later I lay, totally breathless with heart racing, across his massive chest. "If I had known biting got me this, I think I would have done it a week ago. If not sooner." I teased, trying to catch my breath. "Are you hurt?" Emmett wondered, his voice hoarse and his hands tracing lines on my back. "Nope, maybe a little sore, but other wise I feel the best I have ever felt." It took all my strength, and a lot of kissing and biting down on skin, to keep me from yelling and moaning to loudly. My room was farthest from my parents, so it wasn't like they could really hear me but I wasn't going to risk it. I wasn't a virgin but I wasn't exactly experienced, I had had sex with only one person in my life and that was the last of my -two- high school boyfriend. I had never cared about sex, it wasn't something I even thought about. Suddenly, with Emmett, I couldn't not think about it with him. He was amazing, he was what every woman would want a first time to be -even if he wasn't technically my first-.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked into my hair. I chuckled then sat up onto my elbow. I looked into his eyes and let every thought and image-and feeling- flood thru his mind. His breath caught in his chest and I watched shock flash across his eyes, then that burning need consumed every other emotion. "Oops?" Was all I could work out as I looked into his burning eyes. "Only if you want your parents waking up and finding me here." He watched my face, taking one of his hands and cupping it against my cheek. I was battling with my urge to not have to see the looks on my parent's faces if they walked in on us, and my urge to have Emmett with me longer. "I'll go, you'll be coming to see me soon anyway. Can you manage a few hours without me?" He sat up slowly, moving me to his side and holding me to him. "Define a few hours? Is that three, five, twelve?" I teased watching his face. "Eight tops." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Eight!" I whined and pouted, trying not to laugh. "Yes eight, you can manage." "I guess so, if I have to."


	8. Chapter 8: Battle for Ones Humanity

**Chapter Eight: Battle for Ones Humanity**

"This is crazy, I've got to be out of my mind!" I kept muttering to myself as I drove up the long drive to their home, one of their many homes apparently. I barely knew these people, I knew them yes, but did I really _know_ them? Was I driving to my own doom, trading my soul for one more day with him? If someone had told me that my life would have gone from what it was to what it is now, I'd have laughed at them and offered them the number for a good doctor. Not now, and nor would I ever again.

I hadn't been able to go back to sleep after Emmett left, and I couldn't wait longer then four hours after my parents had gotten up to leave for Arkansas. I had told them I was going to go spend the weekend with Allison, and that Emmett was off camping with his brothers so they wouldn't be worried.

I was driving up to their home, it was a lot farther away then I had thought, it was out in the middle of nowhere in the Ozarks. It was a beautiful drive, even if I was losing my mind as I drove. This was crazy, not going to be with the man I loved or his family, driving to where a-more then one-vampire was trying to kill me. What if they couldn't stop these monsters, what if I died or became a monster like the ones my extended family were going to kill. I knew these people, I loved everyone of them, but did I know them well enough to know they would survive this battle?

I was still muttering to myself when I heard my phone ring, 'Super Massive Black Hole' by Muse was my ring tone. I searched the passenger seat of my new, amazing and Italian, car for my phone. I found it and even managed not to crash, I was driving a lot faster then I would have in my old car but my old car didn't reach 150 without screaming in pain, while I answered it. "Hello?" _I gotta invest in Blue-tooth._ I thought as I tried to balance my phone on my shoulder. "Hey, you almost here?" It was Allison, and she sounded giddier then I would have expected. "Yeah, just gotta find the right road. Oh wait, here it is. I'll be there in a minute, especially how I'm driving." I laughed and heard Allison's sing-song laugh in my ear. "Loving the car then? I helped pick it out you know?" I felt my mouth fall open then I laughed again, "Guess I'll have to hug you till my ribs break then wont I?" "Maybe not that much, Em would be really upset--okay he would be pissed if you hurt yourself and it was my fault." She laughed again and I heard someone in the background laugh also. "Is that Emmett back there? I thought he was off 'camping'?" "He was, but he's back, see you in a few." Then the line was dead. What was going on over there, did I miss something important? When did fighting monsters that were killing innocent people involve laughter and jokes?

I drove up the large driveway, staring at the large Victorian home with my mouth open, and was surprised to see Emmett waiting for me. I pulled to a stop in front of him and parked the car, getting out my eyes were still on the giant home. "Does she ever do anything small?" I had to laugh just so I could figure out how to close my mouth. "Nope, she loves large homes, it's her thing." Emmett laughed as he took me in his arms and hugged me to him. "Yeah, I got that." I wrapped my own arms around his neck and hopped up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "I love the car by the way, I got here in like an hour as opposed to the three hours it would have taken." I was still high on the speed and my voice was giddy from it. "We hoped you'd like it. Come on in, there are people who have missed you." He was being oddly cheery, why was everyone so damn happy to have to fight. "This isn't about that." Emmett said in my ear as we walked thru the massive doors.

I had to stifle a scream as I looked around the large main room. 'Happy Birthday Renee'!' banner hung from the ceiling and there was balloons and streamers and a whole mess of birthday decorations all over the room. "What in the hell?" I muttered looking from everyones smiling faces. "Well it is your birthday." Rose laughed as she held Jasper's hand and walked up to me. "We already got the 'OK' from your parents to steal you for today." Jasper informed me, and I was shocked to see the smile on his face. I hadn't seen him smile that honestly, ever. I had totally forgotten it was my birthday, my mind was so full of more important things that me getting older just didn't matter.

"Is this why you wanted me to come today?" I asked the room as a whole. Tatiana nodded, her smile radiant and loving. "Of course, this wasn't going to be all about unpleasant things. Your birthday is a big deal, and we wanted something positive for you to remember about your visit here." She smiled but her voice sounded sad. I could understand what they were doing, they didn't want me to have to only remember what was going to happen. They didn't want my only thoughts of my time with them to be about death and pain. I nodded slowly and felt my mouth pull up at the corners. "Thanks, it does look lovely. Do I get this house as a birthday gift?" I teased, trying not to think about the main reason I had come. I heard Emmett laugh his loud booming laugh. "Not going to happen." It was Edward who said it and I turned to look at him, shock on my face. Edward was a very quite person and to have him joking with me was almost alien. Everyone laughed this time, at me for my reaction. "I said break her in slowly Ed, not send her into a shock coma." Emmett laughed and hugged me from behind.

"This has been a great birthday, but don't we need to get started on the real reason we are all here?" I asked after several hours of cake, presents, and karaoke -as if I could look like a bigger nerd next to all of them-. I watched the smiles melt away from every perfect face, I didn't want to have to bring it up but I was getting tired of the forced joy. They didn't seem to be forcing it, but I was and it was getting to be to much for me to handle. "Renee', we have time to worry about that later. Right now is about your birthday." Tatiana said smiling and putting one of her small arms around my shoulders. "Maybe for another six hours, but not for the whole weekend. I don't want to stall this, I can't handle thinking of who else might be getting hurt while we all just pop party favors and eat cake." I felt the bile rise in my throat again but I forced it back. "We know that, but there is nothing you can do. We will handle it, please try and enjoy this party." It was Michael who spoke this time, standing next to his adopted children. "I could do something, let me at least try." I knew I wouldn't win this fight, because there was nothing I could do. I was just a human, I could fight better then most people I knew but not better then a vampire, all I could do was be bait or just dead weight.

"I'm going to go out back." I said after two more hours of forced joy. I knew I'd be safe, they had super hearing they could hear me from inside, no matter what room they were in. Even if they couldn't I could reach Emmett thru our mind connection, which I was still trying to figure out the mechanics of. "Be careful dear." Tatiana said to my back as I walked out of the house. _I can't handle any more 'party fun'. _I groaned to myself, hoping I had figured out how to shut myself off from Emmett. I found a spot far from the house, not to far of course, where I could just sit in the grass and concentrate. As I sat in the grass, holding one half of a clam shell, a eagle feather, and a small bundle of sweet grass and white sage, I could feel the energy in the air from the coming storm. It felt like it was pulsing thru me, causing the hair on my arm to stand up. "This is going to be one hell of a storm." I mumbled into the air as I light the sweet grass and white sage. I used the feather to fan the smoke of the burning stick over myself, concentrating on being calm and in control of my own mind. I left the sweet grass and sage to burn in the shell, crossing my legs and resting my hands-palms up- on my knees.

"This wont make me super human, but at least I can manage to calm down for a little bit." I muttered as I listened to the wind and the rolling thunder that was building to the west. _Fire from my eyes and lightning bolts from my ass._ I thought with a dry humor, smirking at myself despite my best efforts. I sighed heavily, letting my eyes close, and let my ears open.

It was odd, I could hear almost everything. I could hear the sound of the birds in the trees, the wind whistling thru the branches and the grass. It was almost like I could hear nature talking around me, not that I could understand them but I could almost hear them. I could hear the thunder getting closer, I opened my eyes to see a large fork of lightning paint the sky. "Wow." I breathed as I watched. I felt at complete ease as I watched the thunder heads roll in, deeper and blacker then they had been when I first came out. I heard a howl in the distance and I smiled to myself, I loved the sounds of wolves howling -not in pain or anything-, it was one of the most amazing sounds in the world. "I wonder if there is a pack around here? Does the Ozarks even have wolves?" I watched off in the distance and felt a shudder run down my spine, "What the heck was that?" It looked like a solid white bear or something, not a bear just a very large wolf. _Not another Meyer thing? Please, that's ridiculous. Maybe. _I didn't know any more, but I wasn't about to risk it. I didn't have ties to any shape shifting werewolves, so if one was to get pissed I was as good as dead.

I stood slowly, gathering my things, with my eyes still on the trees. I didn't know if I had just been seeing things or what, but a part of me was wanting to go into the trees to find out. "That's totally stupid." I told myself as I started to turn and head back to the house. I hadn't realized how far off I had walked, I didn't feel scared though. I heard a rustling in the trees, then it seemed to move and was behind me. I heard a low growl, a rumbling sound that seemed to be coming from a lot higher up then I was tall. _Don't turn around, just walk away. _I told myself, though my feet didn't seem to want to move. The growl seemed to stop being so animalistic, the breathing less labored-or was that me breathing that hard?-. "What are you doing with those monsters?" The voice was harsh and deep, deeper even then Emmett's. It was a man, and by the way the voice seemed to sound from above me, a very tall man. I didn't want to turn, so I stared ahead with my legs still not moving. "They are my friends and they aren't monsters. Monsters kill innocents, and they don't do that." My voice shook, and so did my hands. I heard a deep scoff from behind me. I turned slowly and looked up into the large man hovering over me. _Did she have to get so damn much right?_ I complained as I looked at the large form of an Indian man standing in front of me. His hair was long and it fell over his shoulders and chest in waves of black silk, his skin was a dark tanned red and his eyes were a deep dark brown. "Those creatures never care about innocent life."

I stared at him, my fear fighting with my urge to defend my family's honor-they were my family, even if not in blood-. "Those in that house there do, the ones you need to worry about taking lives are somewhere else. The people in that home are going to go kill the ones that are taking innocent life." I felt my shoulders set and my jaw harden. I gripped to my smudge bowl and smudge stick, trying not to crush the feather in my hand. His eyes moved down to my hands and a sudden look of surprise spread across his face then was covered by the same cold calculating glare from before. "What do you need with those?" He nodded at my hands. "They help me relax, to purify. I guess your tribe doesn't believe in prayer and cleansing oneself?" I felt the venom fill my words and watched, again, the surprise spread across his face. "We do, but what would a white woman care about that?" He crossed his massive arms over his massive chest and cocked his head to one side, eying me with a tiny smirk on his face. "I'm not all white, and what does it matter the color of my skin? What do you even want with me? Want to warn me about the 'bad monsters' in that house? Consider your job done. If you want to kill me for being around them, then get on with it. I should warn you though, they like me a lot over there and they wouldn't like it if I was to die. Oh, and if you did kill me, you would be no better then the monsters you think they are."

I heard his teeth grind together, and watched him drop his arms and clench his fists together. "Just know we will have our eyes on you." He warned, as if I was supposed to care. "Good for you, you do that. Don't forget to invest in a flea collar, I hear fleas are a bitch for dogs everywhere." I was acting braver then I felt and something in his eyes said he knew that, my heart was beating faster then I thought it could. "I could rip you apart right now if I wanted to." He growled, reaching up to grab my shoulders, it was like being touched by heated burners. "Then do it and stop stalling! I'm tired of all this crap, kill me or don't!" I growled, fear being over run by my own anger at all the games that were going on around me. He gripped my shoulders tighter and leaned down to look at me, he was a good seven foot tall and wider then even Emmett. His dark eyes bored into mine and then suddenly he was backing off quickly, like I had shocked him or something. He muttered something that sounded a lot like, 'what are you', then turned and ran away. He was gone before I could blink twice.

_Thank God he wasn't naked. At least whoever he was had the foresight to bring clothes._ I thought to myself, very thankful for the lack of nudity. I quickly turned around and headed back to the house as fast as my shaking legs could carry me. "Emmett!" I yelled as soon as I reached the double doors. Before I was even inside Emmett was at my side, his arms around me holding me to him. "What happened? You're shaking." His voice was shaky then suddenly he breathed in and then stepped back. "Why do you smell like a dog?" His eyes were scrutinizing my every flinch. "Because I just ran into one, a very large, very human dog." My voice shook as I tried to grab ahold of anything that would hold me. "He made it this far down? He said he'd follow us where ever we went, I didn't think he meant it." Allison said as she came into view, her face screwed up in concentration. "What do you mean, who?" I looked from Emmett to Allison. "Let's just say Meyer got a lot more right then anyone of us would like to admit. He's from the Indian tribe back in Washington, a werewolf hell bent on proving we are the monsters of his legends." This time it was Jasper, he was standing next to Rose who's eyes were un-focused. "Why would he come to me, just because I'm around you? That's just a waste of time, I'm not going to believe someone who calls you monsters." I walked into Emmett's arms and buried my head in his chest. _Sorry I smell. _Emmett chuckled in his chest and kissed my hair, shaking his head.

"He wants her?" Rose said after a long shared silence, her eyes focusing on me an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?" Was the echoed question from all in the room, and everyone was in the room. "I just saw him talking to himself, he seems to find her amazing he wants to know what she is." Rose explained to everyone. I felt anger boil up in my throat, "Do you mind not referring to me like I'm not even in the room, please Rose?" She looked at me apologeticly, "Sorry, it's just how I see it thru his eyes. There was something about you that he wants to understand." This time I laughed, hugging onto Emmett, "Not going to happen, he can just dream the hell on." Emmett laughed and hugged me to him, "Exactly, he can stalk us all he wants he isn't getting his hands on her ever again."

"This is the last thing I need to worry about, some mutant wolf man with the hots for me. As if there isn't enough going on, what with killer vampires out for my blood. I have to have a puppy with a crush?" I was fuming and Allison was just listening with a smile of understanding on her face. "Don't worry about him, he will just have to wait his turn. We will deal with the dog when the time comes, right now we have more pressing matters then 'puppy love'." She snickered and I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Bad joke Alli." I snorted, feeling better now that I had that out of my system. "Though, I do want to know what he saw in you. Not that you aren't pretty." She back pedaled quickly. I shook my head, "I know what you mean, what was it about me that sent him running back to the woods? It's like I held a shock collar to him or something the way he let me go. I mean I've always loved thunderstorms but don't start calling me 'Lady Zeus', I don't see lightning bolt play in my future." I laughed dryly. Then caught myself, giggling, I looked over at Allison who was having a fit of silent giggles. "Lightning bolt play, sounds like some sort of S&M fetish. Gross!" She laughed louder. I couldn't stop giggling, I was running out of air from the laughter. "Ew, that is so nasty!" I laughed louder.

I finally crashed around one in the morning, in a spare bedroom-I was hoping for one with Emmett in it but I wasn't so lucky-. Emmett and his two brothers had gone out to hunt, and try to find the wolf man. Rose, Allison, and Michael were off looking for the vampires that were after me. None of them were going to do anything to anyone, they said it was just a scouting mission. I wasn't totally sure, but I was glad I wasn't alone. I didn't know if I had it in me to be alone, with so many mythical monsters angling for me in one form or another. Though the thought of the wolf man did have me curious, not about a supposed crush, about what it was about me that caused him to run.

Every time something drastic happened to me I always had a dream that would scare me awake, this time wasn't much different:

I felt the warm summer wind blow thru my hair as I looked around the large open field, I could almost fell something looking at me. I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but it seemed as though I had been here before. I took in the few sparce trees that dotted the surrounding are and realized, I had been here before. I had gone to a powwow here almost six years ago, though it was more of a gathering of friends then anything. I was standing where the dance circle had been, suddenly I felt something strong wrap around me. Something strong, hard, and very hot to the touch. "This is where you belong, with your own kind." The deep voice of the Indian man rumbled behind me. I turned to look into his face, his arms not un-wrapping from around me. "Let me go!" I tried to yell, but it was more like a weak whisper. His eyes burned like fire as they looked down in to my face. I heard thunder build above me, or was that inside me? "How can I let you go? We are one in the same, two parts to a perfect whole." His voice was cooing, as if trying to sooth my deepest fears. He held me with one arm the other moving a hand to brush my face, it set a burning trail across my skin.

"Renee' come to me." Emmett's voice called from behind me, I turned as fast as the steal gripping arms would let me. Emmett stood about six yards away, his hand stretched out and his eyes pleading. "Emmett?" I tried to fight against the arms holding me but it was like trying to fight a wall. "She is mine." The deep rolling voice of the man behind me barked. "Let me go! Emmett!" I yelled, digging my nails into his soft giving skin. I felt the hot burn of his blood as I broke the skin and heard him gasp in pain, then I heard him growl. Before I could turn there was a movement behind me and the massive white wolf was standing in front of me, blocking me from Emmett. A snarl ripped thru his massive chest as a growl ripped thru Emmett's. They both moved toward each other swiftly, but before they could reach one another a large bolt of lightning struck the ground between them.

"Emmett!" I yelled again trying to run towards him. Suddenly I heard the thunder clap then felt a sharp burn run thru my body, the lightning was blinding as it struck me. I was alive, somehow, and I was looking into the shocked face of Emmett, which seemed slightly taller then it had been before. "Emmett?" I tried to say but all I heard was a whimper of a dog. "No!" Emmett growled and started to step away from me.

I heard a howl run thru me as I started towards him, feeling the pain in his eyes like a slap to my face. He ran away from me and I followed, and so did the large white wolf. I was moving faster then I had ever moved, the world whipped past me in a blur of green. I couldn't catch him, but I did catch my reflection in the small creek behind the field. I had stopped, feeling the pain more deeply now. I knew I would never catch him, not now that he had cleared the water. I looked down into the water and saw the reflection of the large white wolf next to the reflection of a not so large black one.

"NO!" I yelled as I sat up in bed, the blood leaving my face as the cold sweat pooled against my neck. "No, just no." I muttered to myself as I pulled the blankets up and under my chin. "What's wrong?" Allison had cleared the space between the door of the room and the bed I laid on, her arms went around me in a comforting hug. "I had a bad dream, a terrible nightmare." I muttered, letting my damp head rest against her cool shoulder. "I'll say, you were muttering in your sleep and yelling, I was coming in to check on you when you suddenly woke up." She was rubbing a hand up and down one arm, while rocking me back and forth.

I tried to explain the dream to Allison, but it was hard to keep it all straight. It all seemed to mix together when I tried to pin point any one given part. "Have you had dreams like this before?" She asked, a very serious look creasing her forehead. I nodded once and started to tell her about the other dreams I had had. She interrupted only a few times, once for when I told her about the first dream and how she had tried to kill me: "Well that wasn't very nice of you." she had chided me and tried not to smile at it. The other time was when I told her about the dream about Jessica and how it seemed to have come true: "That's bizarre, do you have premonition dreams often?" She had asked when I fell silent. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "Not that I'm aware of, I mean I've had moments that are like deja vu from a dream but nothing like these dreams. If I go off what my past dreams have proven, does that mean I'm going to get struck by lightning and turn into a giant wolf?" _Will I loose Emmett?_ I didn't repeat the last part, I didn't want to think about loosing him.

"I don't know, I need to talk to Michael and Tatiana. Maybe Jasper knows something, he's Native American you know, perhaps he knows of some old legends that could clear this all up. I rose an eyebrow at Allison, I had figured Jasper wasn't a white man or at least he hadn't been but then why did he have a name like 'Jasper'? "I know, weird name. He was taken in by some colonials when he was young, about fifteen, they gave him a 'proper' English name." She scoffed, it seemed she didn't find it proper at all or at least she didn't care if it was. All I could do was nod slowly, the image in my head was still spinning. The two large wolves, Emmett's shock and horrified expression, and me running after him while he tried to escape whatever I had become. _Would he really leave me if I was a monster like that? It's not like I'd be a werewolf or something._ I tried to console myself, then I shook my head from side to side. I wasn't going to turn into something like that so it didn't matter, I was always going to be just a fragile human with nothing super about me.

I managed to fall back asleep but was awoke a few hours later, by the feeling of large cool arms wrapping around me. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Emmett whispered into my hair as he positioned himself next to me. I moved more, to rest my head against his chest as he sat against the headboard. "It's alright, I wasn't resting very well anyway." I snuggled deeper into his chest, breathing him in. "Yeah, I heard." His voice was guarded and distant. I had to move again so I could look up into his face. "Allison told you about the dream didn't she?" He nodded slowly, "Dreams. She told me about all of them. Why didn't you tell me you were having these types of dreams?" Concern creased his forehead as he watched my face, his crystal eyes watching for any sign that only he could see. I shrugged once and sat up on my knees, leaning back against my feet. "I didn't want to bring them up, they weren't exactly pleasant, none of them were. At least the first two had you calling for me to be with you instead of running away from me at full speed." I frowned and looked down at my lap.

I felt his fingers under my chin, he pulled my face up to look into his, "I would never run from you, I love you." I shook my head slowly, "I know you do, but would you stay even if I smelt like the dog for the rest of my life? What if I was like that man from before?" I twisted my hands together until he laid one of his massive hands over them, stopping my movements. "You'd never be like him, you're not a werewolf or any kind of mutt dog." He smiled that subtle smile at me and for once I couldn't smile back. "As far as you know, so far every dream I've had like that has become real. What if this one does too, what if I am like him, a mutant dog?" This time he took my face in both his hands and held it firmly to look at him. "You are not one of those things, you are my perfect Renee'. Human and normal, just how you are supposed to be." His face was sincere and I could almost buy it. "Just in case I'm avoiding going out in thunderstorms, oh and I'm keeping it local. I'm not about to risk going anywhere near where the dream happened, just to be on the safe side." I smiled, a tiny smile, and watched Emmett smile in return. "That's the smartest thing you've said yet." He chuckled and kissed my forehead and pulled me onto his lap.

"What are you guys going to be doing about the whole 'evil vampire wants me dead' thing?" I asked as I munched on toast, while they just sat around me. "We know where they are, and if Rose's visions are right they are down half their number. Newborns tend to fight a lot, so they kill each other if left alone. The one who made them has been trying to find a way to get to you, so she has left them alone and now she has only about five left to help her get to you." Michael explained to me, his hands folded on the table. "It's not going to be a problem to take care of this, we know when and where they will be coming from. We will cut them off before they get to close, you will stay here while we take care of this." My head shot up and I glared at Michael, whose face didn't seem to change from the calm composure it had always been. "You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you all go with out me. I have to be there, I can't just hang out here and not know whats going on." I tossed the half eaten toast on to the plate and watched it bounce off and fall to the floor.

"You will be safe, if anything happens we will know. We have Rose remember? Not to mention, if something happens to you while we are gone, we have Emmett. You two can share thoughts, or did you forget that?" Edward was leaning against the wall as he talked, his eyes rolling as my mouth fell open. "How?" I breathed, looking from one to the other. "I told Michael, because I wanted to know what he thought about it." Emmett said rather sheepishly. I sighed and pushed myself from away from the table, "Right, so when are they coming?" I had to change the subject, I was getting mad for no reason. "Day after tomorrow, we will leave tomorrow at night fall so we can cut them off." Jasper informed me, his arms around Rose. I nodded once and went towards the back door. "Where are you going?" Emmett called making a move to get up. "Just outside, I need air. I'll be fine, if I need anyone I'll call." I watched, from over my shoulder, Emmett sit back down with a sad look on his face.

I had to get out of the house, I was loosing my mind. How could they expect me to stay behind, did that forget about the giant wolf man that was still-apparently- around. At this point I didn't care, if the giant dog man showed up he showed up and I'd deal with it when it happened. _If it happens. _

I had walked, for what seemed like hours, farther away from the house then I had before. My mind seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, I didn't see where I was walking and I didn't hear any sounds around me but for my own beating heart and yelling mind. "Oh!" I gasped as I tripped over something very large,_ and white_, laying in the shadow of a small clump of trees. I fell on my face, my hands reaching out to slow my fall but only managing to scrap against a rough rock, and before I could get on my knees and turn around the large wolf was up and hovering over me. His growl sent stabs of fear thru my spine, how had they not known he was around? Did he hang out down wind? I flipped over to sit on my butt, my knees pulled up and my feet trying to find a hard spot to kick off so I could run. "Don't eat me!" I yelled and tried to shuffle backward.

The massive wolves teeth were bared as he glared down at me, I looked away from his face to take him all in and I saw a something tied to his leg. _Got another one Meyer. _I thought to myself as my eyes moved back to the large wolf hovering over me. As I stared off into his eyes, they seemed to soften and he seemed to stop growling. He backed away from me slowly and sat on his haunches, tilting his head to one side. I could hardly talk, and when I did it came out in a stutter and a rush of air. "I d-d-d-didn't mean to wa-wa-wake you up." I got up on my feet, but to quickly, and then stumbled backward. I tripped over a fallen branch in my hurry to balance myself, "Aw crap." I gasped and clenched my eyes closed waiting for the pain of hitting my head, but the pain didn't happen. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see a large tan chest in front of them. "Careful, can you stand?" The deep voice of the wolf man echoed above me. "Yeah." I gasped and stood up, my eyes moving from his chest to his face. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. _I repeated in my head, and managed not to look down. "Hang on." He said quickly and turned away from me moving to behind the clump of trees. He came back a moment later with clothes on. "What are you doing out here? Do you have a death wish or something?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me, the lines of his face hard.

"Who you pointing the finger at, you're the lone wolf in the middle of vampire territory." I pointed out, crossing my own arms over my chest. "I'm doing my job." He growled and I laughed, a very dry humorless laugh. "And that is what? Stalking good vampires while the bad ones kill innocent people, or are you stalking me?" I watched his face carefully, a dozen emotions flashed over his face but it settle back on the glare after only a moment. "I am not stalking you." He growled, even louder, and I had to laugh again. "What's so damn funny? I'm here to make sure those precious blood suckers of yours don't kill anyone, especially you. Since you're the one who likes to hang around them so damn much." I felt my face burn red with anger, my arms dropped to my side and my hands clench into fists. "DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. THEM. LIKE. THAT!" I yelled, feeling a my own kind of growl build in my throat.

I watched him smirk, a dark cold sort of smile, and drop his arms casually. "Don't like knowing the truth? That's what they do, suck blood." A cold smile spread across his broad mouth, perfect white teeth shined against his dark skin. "They eat animals, not people. What do you do, lick yourself and get fleas?" My hands clenched and un-clenched as I glared at the large man. I realized, as I watched him lean against a tree the same cold smirk in place, that had this been under different circumstances he would have been my type. Tall, dark, and handsome. The pony tail was a plus too, Indian boys and their hair was one of the major reasons I went to Powwow at all. If things had been different, I'd have a crush on this mutt. They weren't different though, he was a giant freak dog who was insulting the one I loved and he was pissing me off.

"What would you rather, I lick you?" He laughed a harsh dry laugh and I felt my face turn a deeper red. "How about I nuture you instead?" This voice I knew, it was the most angel and beautiful voice I had ever heard. "Emmett." I sighed happily and felt his arms around me. "Can't handle healthy competition?" The wolf man laughed. "There is no competition, because she doesn't even know you. Besides she doesn't even like dirty mutts." Emmett laughed a cold hard laugh, his arms tightening around me. "True, she doesn't know my name but she knows me. It's in her eyes, she is one in the same as I." The man said moving from away from the tree. "Like hell, I don't have fleas." I muttered, and felt the vibrations of Emmett's responding laugh. "Tell her your name, it wont matter, and she is nothing like you mutt."

I watched the man standing in front of me, and felt the man holding me, he stepped closer and I felt Emmett pull me tighter to him. "I wont hurt her leach, can you say the same?" He didn't look away from me and didn't want for an answer, though I felt his answer in his arms. "My name is David Nuwolfe, and you and I are two halves of a perfect whole." My voice caught in my throat, I had heard that line before. It was my dream, only with a few differences, no thunderstorms and Emmett was behind me holding me not running from me. "You are my dream catcher." The man called David said, stepping closer to me. I had to laugh at that, and there was no humor in the sound. "Oh really? If that's the case you can have your nightmares back, I never agreed to be your bad dream filter." I heard a laugh in my head and realized it was Emmett, I smiled and placed my hands over his. I watched as David's eyes lingered on the connection then moved back to my face. "You will understand soon enough, the time will come with the true you will awaken." At those words he ran, at break neck speeds, into the woods. "What sort of cheap Sci-Fi channel crap does that guy watch when he isn't stalking me in 'flea bag' form?" I turned and looked into the waiting eyes of my real perfect half. His eyes were not smiling, they were hard and concentrated. "He thinks it's true, all of that talk about you being like him. I couldn't make out a lie in any of it."

"I am NOT staying here while you go and fight those monsters. I wont let you do that, I'm going with you or I'm just going to follow you when you leave." I glared at Emmett as we sat on the porch, me on the banister leaning against the post, Emmett on the porch leaning against the banister with his hand rubbing against my leg. "I know that, I just don't want you to get hurt." He looked up at me, his hand still on my leg. "Please just stay here, you'll be safe. That mutt will keep you safe. Even if I don't like it." He muttered the last part as he stood up. "I don't want him keeping me safe, I want you." I mumbled, I knew there was no point to argue I was stuck here and the man I loved and his family would be running off somewhere I couldn't follow. I hopped off the banister and stood next to him, scowling with my hands on my hips. "Fine, I'll stay here and let the wo--David keep an eye on me. You know leaving me with the 'competition' isn't helping your case. What if he makes a good case and I run off with him?" I raised an eyebrow at him and watched him double over with laughter. "Sure you will." I groaned and turned back to the banister, resting my foot on it, I jumped from the porch to the ground. "I'm going for a walk, you have fun talking about the big 'battle' with the rest of the super humans you take seriously."

He didn't follow me and I knew he was still laughing, I could hear him as I ran, when I reached the break in the trees. I hadn't gone this far before, but I didn't care if something was gonna get me I couldn't stop it. "Welcome back to the woods, get tired of your leach treating you like a breakable?" David's voice came from deeper in the woods. "Shut up." I growled and leaned against a large tree. "You're not going to win any points by acting like a jerk." I watched him walk out of the shadows, his large chest bare and perfectly toned and his legs covered in a pair of loose fitting jeans. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like it when I call your little 'boyfriend' names." He laughed and his eyes darkened in a way that caused my pulse to race. "He is my boyfriend and he's going to stay that way. Now what the hell do you want? Don't you get it, I wanted to be alone."

He was in front of me in two strides, with his hands cupping my face, "Ha, you just came out here to get away from your boyfriend and his 'poor little mortal' look he gives you. Or, maybe you just wanted to see me?" He leaned in closer, his hot breath in my face causing my pulse to beat faster. "It's okay, I won't tell him if you did. I've been wanting to see you again anyway. Been having bad dreams little dream catcher?" His lips were at my ear as he spoke his own nickname for me. I pushed his hands away and stepped away from him, "I told you, I am NOT YOUR dream catcher. I will not be your dream catcher, and how the hell did you know I've been having bad dreams?" I glared at him, his face softened as I watched. "I heard you scream last night, and heard you talking in your sleep." I rose an eyebrow at him, "How close were you to the house? How could you even hear me talk in my sleep?" He smiled softly, keeping a safe distance from me. "I don't have to be near the house to hear you, I will always hear you. I told you, you're my other half." He stepped closer, reaching out a large hand, his eyes open and un-guarded.

I slapped my hands to my ears and hummed loudly, "Stop saying that! I am not, jeez my better half is Emmett. E-M-M-E-T-T! I don't even know you, I know nothing about you." I groaned, squeezing my eye closed. I felt hot hands over my wrists, when I opened my eyes David's eyes burned into my own. "Do you want to get to know me? I'll tell you everything you want to know, just ask." He breathed against my neck, brushing his full lips against it gently. "Stop that! I'll get to know you if you stop doing that." I pushed him away, try to push him away, but he held my wrists and pulled me into his massive chest. He freed one of his arms to wrap it around my waist, holding me tighter to him. "I'm so happy, what do you want to know?" I felt his hot breath on my ear and the heat of his body pushing past my clothes. "First let me go." I muttered, putting my hands on his chest and pushing away-regretting it almost instantly, he was so warm and I could feel his heartbeat under my hand. He was human, if not a little super in his human, but he had a heart like mine and was warm like me-.

He let me go and I stepped back quickly, feeling my face flush. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the lingering burn on my hands. "So, how old are you really? I mean, you look about thirty or younger, but maybe you're not that old. Not that I have a good judge, seeing who I hang around with lately." I sighed and forced a weak chuckle. "Oh, well, I'm actually only twenty. I just look a lot older, all the ones like me age quickly at first then we just stop. I looked like this before I was even sixteen." He chuckled dryly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess she got that right too, huh?" I chuckled and watched him raise an eyebrow. "Stephanie Meyer, the lady who wrote the Twilight Saga books." He kept looking at me in confusion. "What the hell is that?" I had to laugh again, guess he didn't read much. "It's one of those vampire books, in the second one she talks about werewolves. Actually, they were more shape shifters then the whole 'children of the moon'. Like you are, you don't seem to need a full moon to turn into a wolf, so you are a shape shifter not one of those freaky werewolves who you know turn people by biting." I watched understanding cross his face, and he laughed a real laugh and the sound sent a shock thru my system. _What the hell? Why am I acting like this. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. _I repeated his name in my head, seeing his face so I wouldn't focus on the face across from me.

"We are born this way, only a select few can turn into wolves. We've never had a female in the pack until a few years ago. Now we only have about three in the pack, and of course there will be you." He smirked, ignoring the glare I was giving him. "Argue all you want, but it's going to happen and I'll be here when it does." He smiled gently. "Stop that, I'm not even the same tribe of Indian that you are. Not to mention I barely have enough native in me to count for more then a card that I can use at the Indian Clinic back home." I rolled my eyes and found a fallen branch to sit on. "You're native enough to be what you are, you're going to have to accept it eventually." He chuckled again, then his face got hard and he glared off behind me.

"Babe, you call?" Emmett's voice echoed from the opening of the trees. I got up quickly and turned to look towards his voice. "Yes, I'm over here." I called as I walked in the direction his voice was coming from. I watched as the vampire I loved came into view. "You called the leach?" I heard David growl from behind me. "Don't call him that, and I didn't really call him. I just have to think his name and he will come for me. Can you say the same? I doubt it, if you didn't even know I was thinking his name." I looked over my shoulder and glared at the large bare chest-ed man. "I wont be able to read your mind until you are a wolf, then I'll be able to hear you from countries away." I ignored him and walked to Emmett, wrapping my arms around his waist. _I'm sorry I was such a bitch._ He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed my lips, then my neck. He pulled away quicker then I wanted him to. _It's okay, but did you have to let him touch you?__You smell like that mutt now, but I forgive you._He chuckled and held me in his arms, turning back to the house. "Enjoy the silence dog." Emmett laughed and I heard David growl. "Don't be like that Emmett. I don't like this whole name calling thing, it's childish. I don't let him call you a leach, so you can't call him a mutt or a dog. He's human, even if he is more of a super human, he is still a human." Emmett nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "Fine baby, if it really matters to you." He kissed my head softly.

As we headed back to the house I turned to look at David and was shocked when I saw the sad look in his eyes and watched him mouth the words 'thank you' before he turned and ran deeper into the woods. "You are such a softy baby." Emmett chuckled as he held me to him. "I guess, well one of us has to be. You're a solid rock, one of us has to be all soft and cushy." I giggled and poked his solid chest with my finger. He chuckled and pulled me to his chest, kissing my neck and letting his tongue trace my collar bone. "I love that you are all so soft and 'cushy'." He breathed into my ear, kissing the lobe gently. I felt the shiver run down my spine as I tilted my head back, but I regretted it. I saw the large white wolf staring at me from between the trees, and I heard a whine and then a howl. I pushed him away from me and felt guilty, seeing the sad howling wolf behind my eyes no matter how hard I tried not to. "Lets do this somewhere else, or are you enjoying making that poor man suffer? Wait, don't answer that." I groaned as I watched the wicked grin spread across his face. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him back to the house, "You know, I'm trying to prove to David you aren't this evil monster and you go and do that. You aren't exactly helping the case."

Emmett grunted and rolled his eyes as we stepped back onto the porch, "Since when did you start calling him David?" Was that, jealousy, I was hearing? "Since that's his name and I realized, aside from his whole infatuation with me becoming a wolf, he is a nice person and shouldn't be treated like an animal." I shrugged as I walked into the large home. "But he is an animal." I rolled my eyes and stopped walking, turning to look at Emmett, "He looked pretty human a moment ago. I know he can turn into one but that doesn't mean he is nothing but. I mean look at you, you're not so human, but you look human enough to me. Why are you making such an issue out of this? I know it isn't anything about my safety with him, if that were the case you wouldn't let me out of the house. Is this just a man thing? Are you jealous of him?" I snorted and laughed, then I saw the look on his face. "Oh my god, you are jealous. Why? Don't you know I love you and want only you?"

He was quite for a long time, looking over my head instead of at me, then he spoke, "It's because he is so much more human then me. He could give you things I can't, and he probably wouldn't risk killing you in the process." I made a noise as if to cut in but he rose a hand to stop me. "Renee' I know what I am and I know what he is. He is someone you could grow old with, I'm not. He is someone you could have a family with, I'm not. He has a beating heart and an un-tainted soul, and even though he can look like a monster I am the only monster between the two of us." He sighed heavily and I moved to wrap my arms around him. "I really wish you'd stop talking about yourself like that. You are no more a monster then he is, and neither of you are any more a monster then I am." I rested my head against his chest and listened to the silence. I felt his cool hands push me away then one rest against my chest, "I am more of a monster then you. You're warm and your heart still beats, and I'm cold and my heart hasn't beat in over sixty years." I shook my head slowly and grabbed his hand in both of mine, "I don't care, I'm not leaving you for anyone. I don't care how much more human that other someone might be."

"What about children?" His voice was soft but strained as his sad eyes looked down into mine. "What about them?" "Don't you want children someday?" I shrugged, now was the time to drop a bomb I had been ignoring for years. "I can't have children, so it doesn't really matter. I got tested when I turned twenty, just to give myself peace of mind. In case I decided to have a child one day I wanted to be prepared for any issues that might arise. I have a seven percent chance of EVER getting pregnant, so it will pretty much take a miracle of God for me to ever become a mother. Why the hell do you think I have cats?" I laughed dryly, the laugh was cut short by the sad look in his eyes. He was shaking his head from side to side, the frown becoming more pronounced in his forehead. "There is still a chance if you're with someone who can give it to you. I can't, vampires can't have children." I felt the shock before my face even registered it, he had never really called himself a 'vampire' before. It didn't help either that it sounded like he was breaking up with me.

"Emmett, shut up. I am not having this conversation with you. I'm here with you, and only you and you can't push me off on anyone else. I'm yours so get over it!" I was feeling hurt more then I was feeling angry. It seemed he was the only one who had given up on us, trying to talk me into leaving him. "I just want you to see all your options." His voice was soft, soft and sad and ripping at my heart with every word. "I've seen them okay, I want you. I don't want a human boyfriend, I don't want a wolf man for a boyfriend, all I want is you. So stop trying to sale me on anyone else, I don't care about anyone else." I hadn't noticed that I had started walking away from him, but I was three feet away when it dawned on me. "Renee' I just--." He stopped, trying to find the right words. "You just nothing! If you're going to break up with me do it and stop this 'I'm not good enough for you' crap!" I turned and ran towards the stairs, I could feel the pain my words had caused him and a part of me didn't care. I cleared the stairs in sets of three, making it to my make shift room and slamming the door. _Renee', I'm sorry._His voice echoed in my head, and I tried to block it out. _Just go kill those stupid vampires so I can go home! Obviously me being here has made you second guess us, lets get this over with so I can get out of your perfect freakin' hair!_ I yelled into his mind then buried my own face in the pillows on my bed.

My mind was silent, except for me yelling at myself, but I wasn't. I had spent the last hour crying then, after I was all cried out, I tried to reason with myself as to why Emmett was acting like this. Did he think he wouldn't make it? That was stupid, it was only a small handful of newborn vampires, he could take care of them. He wasn't even having to do it by himself, his family would be there to help. "How could he be so stupid?" I groaned, falling back into the pillows.

"I wonder that all the time." I sat up quickly, looking around the room, my eyes sat on Rose's face. She was leaning against the door jam, her arms crossed over her chest, with her head tilted to one side. "Oh, hey Rose. If you're here to tell me how stupid he was to get involved with a human, I'm already aware." I sat cross legged on my bed and watched her, her face fell into a soft frown. "That wasn't what I was going to say, but thanks for the vote of confidence." She frowned as she moved into the room, sitting next to me on the bed. "I was referring to his stupidity from earlier, the way he acted about that werewolf. Trying to push you on it, like it was a better fit then him. He loves you, but man can he be an idiot about handling things." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry." I felt small for judging Rose so quickly. "It's fine. Just don't take him so seriously, he's never actually had a relationship before, he doesn't know how to handle any of it. He's not trying to push you away, but if he keeps it up he's going to." I looked at her with total confusion, "No he wont. I'm not going to leave him because of this." I tried to sound confident, but I knew Rose knew more about it then me. "You will if he doesn't straighten up, you'll go running to that dog if Emmett doesn't pull his head from his own arse." Her accent bled thru as she talked, her voice getting agitated.

I couldn't talk all I could do was stare at her. Would I really go running to David if Emmett kept pushing me that way? I shook my head, "Well not that I have a heads up warning, I just wont. I'm not letting Emmett push me away, he is stuck with me till I die or until forever ends. It's a matter of what comes first." Rose chuckled dryly and patted my arm. "That's my girl, don't let him win this one."

"When do you guys leave?" We had sat in silence for about five minutes when I couldn't any more. "Tonight, we have the element of surprise and we need to use it." I was thankful for Rose, she never tip-toed around things with me. If I asked something, she would simply answer and not sugar coat it. "Survival?" This time she laughed a real laugh, like bells and birds, "We will all make it out just fine, they wont be so lucky." I nodded slowly and hugged my knees, "Good, still no chance of me coming is there?" She shook her head and stood up, "Sorry princess, not going to happen." She headed towards the door, looking back only once, "Be a good girl and stay here, don't try to follow." She smiled and left the room.

Follow? I couldn't even think of a way to catch them, so how could I follow them? I felt like a zombie around the house, or something equally unwanted. Every time I came into the room, if they were talking, they would all get silent. After about the sixth time that day I finally snapped, "Okay, this is getting, well just stupid! I'm not a child, even if all of you are older then me by at least sixty years, I can handle listening to your 'battle' strategies. Hell, I want to know. You don't have to tell me where you are going, but you don't have to pretend like you weren't talking every time I come in the room." Michael stood up from the table and came over to me, putting an arm over my shoulders and directing me to a spare chair. "We're sorry, we weren't meaning to offend you, we just didn't think you wanted to hear about this. Seeing as how you want to come and we aren't letting you." I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest, "So, to keep me from asking to go, you were going to treat me like the loser kid who everyone talks about behind their back but then acts like they aren't? Real classy. I've already accepted the fact I'm not going, so feel free to fill me in on all the lovely plans, it's not like I can stop any of you or help." I shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"We were just discussing what their plans were, we are basing what we do off what they plan to do." Allison informed me, ignoring the grunt from the end of the table where Emmett sat. I ignored him to, "Oh, do they know you're coming? Or is this based on what they plan to do period, and you're just going to beat them to wherever it is they are going to be?" Allison nodded and smiled a confident smile. "Pretty much, we are at least five steps ahead of them. We are going to cut them off before they can get to any more humans." I nodded slowly, "So, get to them before they get to someone else. You're pretty much just going to wait for them to want to feed and get there before the humans do?" I watched them all nod, my eyes staying away from Emmett. "I knew she could handle the truth." Edward laughed and winked at me when I turned to look at him. "Thanks Ed, it's nice to have someone have a little faith in my resolve." This time I did look at Emmett, long enough to cut him a scathing look then look away. I heard a low grunt then the sound of legs scrapping on hard wood. By the time I turned around he was already at the door heading into the other room. "What a big baby." Rose muttered and we all heard the responding growl from the other room.

I followed him into the other room after about five minutes. "Emmett?" It took a moment to find him but when I did, I was shocked. He was sitting at a grand piano, playing softly. "Emmett?" My voice was soft as I moved closer to him, my eyes on his face. "Yeah?" His eye didn't leave his hands as he played a tune I didn't know. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you this upset." He stopped playing and looked at me, "But you meant to upset me? What was with that 'go to hell' look?" I felt my face turn pink and I had to look at my feet, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just I don't like being treated like a leper. I know I can't do anything to help, but you didn't have to treat me like you did." I couldn't look up, even when I felt his arms wrap around me. "Stupid human, I just didn't want you getting hurt and I didn't want your worrying." He talked into my hair, breathing me in deeply. "Stupid vampire, I'm going to worry no matter what, at least let me have a better idea of what I'm worrying about. Now that I know whats going to happen, I can handle it better. You have no idea, okay maybe you do, what was going thru my head. All the possible outcomes all the things that could happen to all of you, it was driving me insane." I grabbed fist-fulls of his shirt in both my hands and buried my face in his chest. "I've had a few glimpses, you have a very vivid imagination about my death. Really brutal actually." He teased and the images of my own thoughts flashed from his mind to mine. "Sorry, I've read a bit to much Anne Rice in my time." I finally heard the laugh I was hoping for, I sighed happily, glad to know he was my Emmett again.

"I know you worry about my 'frail human mind', but you don't have to. I promise I'll be a good girl and stay at the house, and I'll even try not to worry to much. I will even try to keep myself out of your head, not that you wouldn't know I was there." I giggled a bit and watched his face flinch for a minute then return to his serene smile. "Yeah, I know, and I'll do my best not to get hurt. Not that they could hurt me." He flexed his muscles comically, doing a 'Mr. Universe' type pose. I could hardly breath, I was laughing so hard. "Oh my god, please stop! I can't breath." I gasped, grabbing at my ribs. He stopped flexing, laughing himself, and leaned close to my face. "I'm so glad I amuse you. So, not mad any more?" He smiled sweetly at me. I shook my head and buried my face in his neck, "Not mad anymore, no. I know you're leaving as soon as it gets dark so, just be careful." I kissed his neck gently and bit at his earlobe. I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt his body tense, I had to giggle at it. "You call me the monster." His voice was low and rumbling, as he held his arms tightly around me. _You have five hours before you have to leave, and I have a king size bed with a sturdy headboard._ I winked at him, and had to giggle at the shocked expression that turned into one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen on his face. "You ARE truly evil."

"It's time to for us to go, be a good girl now." Emmett kissed my forehead gently as I sat up in the bed. "Wow, already?" I sighed heavily as I watched him get dressed. It still amazed me how truly beautiful he really was, every angle of his body was perfect and as if cut from pure marble. "Be careful and I'll be a good girl." I said as I moved from the bed, holding the sheet to me, and went to lay my head against his back. "I'll do my best." He chuckled before turning to kiss me, then he headed to the door. "You better do better then that." I muttered as I turned to grab some clothes. "Might as well shower, not like I have much else to do now."

I let the water rush over me, letting the sound wash away any other noise in my head. The heat from the water was relaxing all my muscles and the stress of worrying about my extended family. "It is so quite around here, even the animals are silent, it's so eerie without people around." After the shower I dressed in a pair of low cut jeans and a long sleeve v-neck shirt, I left my feet bare. As I walked around the empty home I couldn't think of anything to do that would keep my mind silent, so I decided to sit out on the porch. There was even a part of me that was hoping to see a certain indian while I was out there.

I sat on the porch, my feet resting on the steps, and my back to the banister. I watched the night sky, trying to pick out the constatation. I suddenly heard a rustle from next to me, "Hey kid, your 'boyfriend' leave then?" I turned to see David leaning against the post, his massive arms over his chest. "Yes, they left already. What brings you so close to the house, I figured what with the fact it smells like vampires in here you wouldn't like it?" He raised an eyebrow at me then smiled, "Yeah, it does smell over here, but I can handle it. It's worth a little bad smells to get to hang around you." I felt my face pink so I had to look away, clearing my throat, "Thanks, I guess. Why are you so interested in me, other then that whole 'one with the wolves' thing? Seriously, I don't get it." He chuckled and shrugged, looking at me with his head tilted to one side. "Maybe you're just really cute, I think you are anyway. I've watched you with those lea--, with them and you are so at ease. The way you talk to them, and laugh, it's so cute. Not to mention the way you dance when it rains." He chuckled and I heard my mouth actually 'pop' open. "Dance?" Then it dawned on me, he had watched me dancing in the rain. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" He chuckled and moved closer, sitting on the dirt. "Powwow. I like the native dance, the dance circle is my happy place." I smiled and looked up at him thru my lashes.

_Is he blushing? _I stared up into his face and was shocked to watch the pink spread across his face before he coughed and looked away. "You like to dance? You do it really well." He smiled and linked his fingers behind his head. "Thanks, I guess. I've seen better though, but thanks anyway." I smiled and turned back to the sky. "Oh, I can see the Dog Star." I said pointing to the sky. "Really, where?" I didn't hear him move but I felt his breath on my face when he turned to look towards the sky. "There, Sirius, the Dog Star." I pointed again, turning my head just slightly to see if he was looking. I had to keep myself breathing, at this close I could see the planes of his face. He had a hard jaw, and a slightly large nose-not to large that it looked off against his face-. His lips were full, and his skin was a perfect russet color and perfectly clear. He was truly beautiful, and I had to mentally slap myself for thinking it. I should have turned away sooner, but I didn't, because he caught me. His eyes were nearly black, they were such a dark brown, and they shined brightly against his dark skin and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. "Sorry." I muttered and looked away. "Don't be." He breathed against my neck, then he cupped my face in his hands and pulled it around to look at him. "I don't mind you looking at me." He leaned in closer and I had to put my hand up between us to stop him from kissing me. "Don't do that. I'm with Emmett, don't think just because we are being friendly means I'm going to forget who I love." He leaned away and frowned, dropping his hands. "How can you love that thing?" His face was hard and his eyes cold as he looked away from me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because he isn't a thing. I'm sure people would wonder the same thing if the roles were reversed between the two of you, if they knew what you were too." I shrugged and then slapped myself mentally again. He smiled wickedly at me, wickedly and hopeful, and winked. "That doesn't mean it's going to happen, so stop smiling like that."

We sat outside watching the stars in almost total silence, he would ask what star pattern was what and I would answer the best I could. "Would you like to come inside and have something to eat? I asked after a moment of to long a silence. "They stocked the fridge and cabinets for me while I'm here. So I can cook you something if you like, I can cook one hell of a New York Strip steak." I offered and held out my hand. "Steak you say?" His voice was energetic as he stood up and took my hand. "Yep, steak and shrimp is my specialty." I pulled him into the house and lead him to the kitchen. "Have a seat, you did think to wipe your feet right? I don't want dirt tracked on this nice clean floor, I'm the only one here to clean it up." He chuckled as he sat on a bar stool in the middle of the overly large kitchen. "Yep, clean as a whistle." He laughed and showed me his bare feet. "Thanks." I smiled and headed to the counter, I switched on a CD player that set off in a corner and turned up the music. "Do you mind? I sort of like music when I cook, helps me relax." He shook his head and smiled, "It's no problem, I like music." I smiled a little and turned it up a little higher, it was my favorite CD. It was a mixed CD I had made myself, it had everything on it, and most of it was great to dance to-usually when I was alone though-.

I found the steak, and grabbed about five pounds of it with ten pounds of shrimp, and my favorite seasonings to cook it with. "I don't normally cook so much, but you look like you could eat my normal share and three other peoples." I laughed as he watched me find the right sized pan and skillet. "Yeah, I guess I eat a lot." He chuckled and rested his elbows on the bar that sat in the middle of the room. I kept moving, switching on the stove top and setting up the shrimp to be shelled and cleaned. "Lemon, lemon, lemon?" I muttered as I searched the fridge again. "Oh, okay here." I found all I was looking for and laid it out. "Shrimp in a lemon and sweet chives saute." I exclaimed holding a knife in my hand. "Oh, that sounds good. I couldn't tell you one season from another, all I know is that that steak smells so damn good." He sniffed the air as I stabbed the steak in the large pan, moving it around in the seasonings and sauce. "I'm glad you like it. How do you like your steak, please don't say raw." I gagged, I hated the smell of raw beef. "Medium Well." He laughed and stood up, taking a knife from the counter. "I can help cut, how tiny do you want this green leafy thing?" He asked holding up a steam of rosemary.

I laughed and took it from him, cutting a little bit of it then handing it back, "That small, oh and you're eating a salad also. To much meat is bad for your arteries even if they are super human ones." I shook my knife at him and smiled. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright you win, just don't cut me lady." I chuckled and continued to cook. I had everything almost done, I was just waiting on the steak to finish. The plates were prepared, I had a bowl set aside for our salads, and the shrimp was laid out in a fan on the plate with perfect space for the large strips of steak. "Is it done yet?" He whined, the wolf in him showing up in his whine. "Almost, you big baby. You want sweet tea?" I laughed and watched him nod. I got the glasses from the cabinet and filled them with tea, setting them in front of our plates.

"Oh my god, run away with me?" David moaned as he finished his meal, rubbing his belly and smiling. "Thank you for the compliment but no. Are you done?" I reached over for his plate and he grabbed my wrist. "What?" I let go of the plate and looked at his face. "Dance with me." He didn't ask, he just stood up and twirled me around once before making me put my hands around his neck. "What the heck are you doing?" I giggled as he moved from side to side, he was rather nimble for someone so large. "Dancing, I thought you knew how?" He teased as we made a circle in the kitchen. "Yes I can, I just didn't know you could." I laughed and moved with him. It was nice to just have fun without that lingering feeling that it would all be over soon. With Emmett, it was like it could only last as long as his resolve didn't. The minute he remembered I was a 'fragile' human it would all just stop with a kiss on the forehead and a half hearted smile.

"What's the matter?" I heard David's voice from a distance, my mind on Emmett's mind. "There are more of them then they thought, they are out numbered four to one." I heard my voice shake and felt the world shift under me. "What?" David's voice echoed again as I felt the world fall from under me. "Renee'!" The echo sounded and I felt the hot, hard, arms catch me around the ribs. I had fainted. "We have to go, we have to go now! They need help, you have to help them!" I yelled trying to stand up. "I'm not going to help them." He growled and didn't help me stand. "Please, you have to." I begged and grabbed at his arms, he stepped away from me growling. "I don't have to do anything." "You want the real monsters to win? If you don't help them the real monsters will kill people, they will kill me!" I felt weak again but forced myself to stay up right. "What the hell do you mean? Why would they kill you?" "Because I'm the reason the Kollins are out there fighting them, I'm the reason the monsters maker made them. I killed her favorite toy, well I didn't but I'm the reason she is dead. That woman will not stop until she finds me, and she will make more monsters on the way. Innocent people will die, it's your job to not let that happen!" I was yelling and grabbing at his arms again. He swore loudly and grabbed my arms and started dragging me outside. "You have to tell me where they are, their trail is cold." He let me go and I watched, in shock, as the large man ripped apart into an even larger white wolf.

I climbed onto his massive back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "They started out that way." I pointed and then had to hang on as he ran at full speed the way I directed. I searched Emmett's mind the best I could, looking for signs and landmarks to go off of. Thankfully he was distracted with fighting that he didn't seem to notice me poking around. For the first time, since I met David, I wanted to be a giant wolf. I wanted to run as fast as I could and be able to help them kill the monsters. "Run faster!" I yelled against the whipping wind.

Then I heard it, the yelling and screeching, the sound of the vampire battle. David stopped short and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Fine, just hurry." I knew what he wanted, so I climbed off his back and went to hide down wind. Before I could even find a good spot he was gone, and the sound of his howling was eerie in the sudden silence that his arrival caused. _Renee' what the hell are you doing here?_ Emmett yelled in my head, the arrival of the giant wolf had tipped him off of me being near. _I saw what happened, there were more then you thought. You needed the damn help, just accept it and yell at me later! _I yelled back at him and then felt the resign-ment. He was going to yell at me good once this was all over, and I would take it all as long as it was him who did it. They could all yell at me, but I didn't care as long as they lived.

I tried to keep my mind shut off, but flashes would break thru and it took all my strength not to scream when they did. I would see a newborn running at Emmett, its teeth bared in a yell, and then I would watch as Emmett ripped them apart or broke them in two. There was so much screaming, I couldn't tell what was around me or what was in my head. "No!" I yelled as the vision flooded my mind. Emmett was out numbered and David was going to help him. The newborns were distracted long enough to loose two of their number but not long enough for none of mine to get hurt. I could hear the howl of pain as I watched it thru Emmett's eyes, one of the larger newborns had David in a bear hug and I could hear-thru Emmett's ears-the bones cracking.

I threw my hands over my hears and felt the sharp pain as my nails dug into my temples, I fell to my knees and buried my face in the dirt. I felt the pain shoot thru me like it was my own, it was like lightning and it shook me to the core. I tried to fight the pain but I couldn't and I suddenly screamed in agony and then my world was black and silent.


	9. Chapter 9: A tale of Two Choices

**Chapter Nine: A Tale of Two Choices**

As I lay unconscious, the darkness almost all consuming, the nightmares came. They weren't normal, they were disjointed and un-even.

The start of the dream I was standing on a cliff looking out over the ocean. I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned to look. There he stood, my perfect gift from God, my Emmett. He smiled his warm smile at me, his hand stretched out and waiting for me. "Come on home baby." He said, his voice full of love. I reached out my hand and was shocked to see the cold pale skin wrapped around it. I looked thru his eyes at what he saw, he saw me tall and beautiful with pale skin and shinning brown eyes. I was perfect like him, I was a vampire.

As I took his hand the dream changed, I was in the woods. I didn't know these woods, I had never been here before. I could feel the cold earth under my feet and felt the radiating heat from a persons body, and I knew who this person was. It was David, I turned to look at him and he was large and beautiful. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around me, and I welcomed his arms, holding me to him. "Welcome home Dream Catcher." His deep voice rumbled as he kissed my head gently. There was a sudden snarl and we both turned to look, it was Emmett. He was standing away from us and I felt the familiar pull to go to him. I worked my arms away from David and walked towards the man I loved. "Emmett?" My voice was soft as I moved closer, I could feel David reaching out to try and stop me. "Stay away from him." David's voice barked from behind me. I felt my feet stop moving but I shook my head, "No, it's Emmett. My Emmett." I muttered and watched pain shoot across Emmett's face. "Not anymore, you chose him." Emmett's voice was low and the sadness that ran thru his words cut me to the core. "You can't be in my life anymore?" I asked feeling the urge to cry over run any emotions I felt towards David. Emmett shook his head and started to back away. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled and watched Emmett stop, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I fell to my knees and reached out my hands to Emmett. He made to move closer but I felt David's arms around me before Emmett could get closer. "But he did leave you, the day it happened. He saw the new you, and he ran." David said to us both and I watched the pain run across Emmett's face. Then I saw it in his mind, I had changed like David said I would. Emmett was there and I tried to go to him but he kept backing away looking disgusted. I tried again but he kept moving away. I then turned and ran from him. "I ran." I said flatly. "You didn't want me for what I am so I ran." I stood up and stared into the sad crystal eyes of the man who swore to love me no matter what. "I was in shock, I didn't know what to think. After you ran, I tried to find you. You kept your mind closed to me, it took me two years to find you and now that I have I see who you have chosen." His voice was cold but still somehow sad. "I ran because you didn't want me, you found me repulsive! David found me beautiful for who I was! You only wanted me as a weak mortal, I was only beautiful to you when I could DIE!" I yelled and felt the lightning burn thru me and I watched, thru Emmett's eyes, as the giant black wolf ripped thru my human form.

I felt myself being pulled out of the darkness, the nightmares stopping. I could hear, as if from miles away, someone's voice. "What the hell were you thinking bringing her there?" It was Tatiana, I had never heard her so angry. I didn't have to wait for the responding voice to know who she was talking to. "She begged me, you needed my help and she could find you." His voice was calm, almost bored. I could still, however, hear the sarcasm and joy he was getting out of pointing out they had needed his help at all. "You're supposed to be this super human tracking mutt, couldn't you have just smelt us out?" Rose's voice sounded from a distance. There was silence, I was guessing he was just shrugging. "She wanted to come, couldn't tell her no." I heard many different growls and then I heard David chuckle. "Like she would have gotten hurt, she stayed a safe distance away no blood sucker would have found her."

"Not gotten hurt? What the hell do you think is wrong with her right now? She taking a nap?" Emmett growled and I felt his cool hand over my forehead. David was silent, everyone was silent. I couldn't really remember what had happened, I could almost make out the last few seconds before my world was dark but then it would just slip thru my fingers. "She screamed, like someone was breaking her in two." Allison's voice was almost a whisper but it carried in the silence. I could hear the worry seeping from every word.

I couldn't lay still anymore, I had to move. I started to shift on whatever it was I was laying on, a sofa by the feel of it. "Stop." I muttered and felt the words scratch my dry throat. "Baby? You okay?" It was Emmett again and I could feel his cool breath on my ear. I started to sit up and felt more then on pair of cold hands move around me to hold me up. "I would be if you all would stop fighting." My voice was still hoarse, I tried to clear it and wished I hadn't. I opened my eyes slowly and took in every face, Emmett's first then the others. David's dark skin stood out against the many pale ones around him. His eyes were brimming with worry and sadness. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and then looked at his feet. "You should be sorry!" Emmett growled and I reached up a hand to lay on his shoulder. "Emmett stop it, it was my fault I made him bring me." The vampires in the room all turned their eyes on me, everyone glaring. Some a worried mother's glare and others a faux glare-Edward's eyes shined with silent pride at my bravado-. "We know that and don't think you're going to get out of trouble just because you blacked out." Michael's voice was stern and I felt like a small child being lectured by their father. "But why did she black out Michael?" Allison asked as I felt her sit next to me on the sofa.

"I don't know." Michael said, and I watched him shake his head. I looked around the room, trying to count heads. Emmett was sitting at the foot of the sofa, I had pulled my feet up and had my knees at my chest, and Allison was sitting next to me. Rose was sitting in a chair across from me with Jasper sitting on the arm, in a chair about a two feet from me to the left Edward sat. Michael and Tatiana were standing by my head. "Why don't you people just ask her?" David said, sighing heavily and crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't like him, but he has a point." Edward said, ignoring David as he looked over at me. "Just ask her what happened."

I knew I couldn't really hear them all turn to look at me, but it almost seemed like I could. I kept my head down, watching my hands, I could feel every pair of eyes on me. "Why did you black out?" It was Tatiana's mothering voice, and her cool hand on my shoulder. I still refused to look up as I cleared my throat and started to talk, "I felt pain, lots of pain." I could feel every eye boring into me. I could even feel Emmett trying to dig into my mind, I kept it close I didn't want him inside my head right now. "Who's pain?" Tatiana asked, her voice soft and comforting. I looked up, thru my eyelashes, into David's stern but curious face then looked back down. I didn't look up when I heard David leave the room and head outside, he had understood who's pain I had felt. "Just pain, everyones pain. All the screaming, and then I saw David get grabbed by that big one and heard his bones break." I stopped talking and tried not to let the sound come back into my mind. I looked to Emmett, he seemed to know what I wanted to know "He's fine, their bones heal extremely fast. Michael looked him over and he was just fine by about three hours ago."

As he said it, a question dawned on me "How long was I out?" Everyone fidgeted in their seats and I looked at all of the faces I could, "How long?" I kept my eyes on Emmett and watched him sigh heavily, "You've been out for about eighteen hours, we were about to take you to a hospital if you didn't wake up soon." I nodded slowly, _Eighteen hours? Wow. _"I feel okay now, I do really." Emmett watched me skeptically. "I am a little hungry though." I turned to look up at Tatiana. "Of course you are dear, come on into the kitchen. I'll fix you something to eat." I stood up slowly, Allison taking one of my arms to keep my balance, and started towards the kitchen. "What would you like sweetie?" Tatiana asked as I sat on one of the large barstools. _I guess they cleaned up my mess when they got home._ I noticed the plates and pans I had used the night before were gone. "I'm sorry I left a mess." I muttered. Allison laughed and patted my arm gently, "Don't worry about it. I'm more upset you let the dog in the house." She teased. I laughed a little, not feeling up to telling her I didn't like it when they called David 'the dog'.

_What did you really feel out there?_ It was Emmett's voice in my head, I turned to watch him lean against the door frame with his eyes staring into mine. _Just pain. _I heard a scoff in my head and I had to turn away. _Who's pain Renee'?_ I sighed heavily, but kept my back to him. _David's, I felt David's pain. When his bones broke, I felt it._ There was a low rumbling growl in my mind and when I turned to look at Emmett, he was already heading in the same direction David was. "Oh no." I muttered. "What's the matter honey?" Tatiana asked looking at me with a soft motherly smile on her face. "He's going after David." It wasn't just me who spoke, it was Rose. Her eyes were un-focused as she stood in the doorway. "No, no no." I almost yelled as I jumped off the barstool and headed to the door. As I made it to the door I felt a pair of cold hands on my waist then I felt myself being pulled around. Before I could even take it all in, I was on Rose's back and she was running full speed into the woods. "What was he thinking?" I groaned as the wind whipped at my face. I knew Rose could hear me but she didn't say anything until we reached the center of the woods.

"Don't come at me like it's my fault your girlfriend felt my pain." I heard David's deep rumbling voice as they both came into view. He was leaning against a massive tree, totally calm, staring at Emmett. Emmett was standing stock still, his hands balled into fists at his side. "Don't push me dog." Emmett growled thru his teeth. "You came to me, what do you want?" David said casually. Emmett cleared his throat and tried to un-clinch his fists. "She is getting a stronger connection to you, I don't like it but it's happening. You seem convinced she is like you, but she isn't." He wasn't making a lot of since to me, it was like he was just saying the thoughts that were coming to him as they came. "She is more like me then you. She has a beating heart, and the ability to give life not rip it away from someone." David said as he moved away from the tree. I watched as Emmett's stance went from stiff to totally limp, "I know that." He replied in a soft voice I could hardly hear.

"She needs someone more human, someone who can give her a proper life. I know you can do that, you may have to one day." Emmett said looking up into David's face. I wished I could read David's mind to know what the look was. My mind was racing as I moved off of Rose's back and tried to go to Emmett. Rose held me with one hand, keeping me back. David scoffed and walked closer to Emmett, "What? Are you just going to hand her over fifty years from now when she isn't young any more? When she is on her death bed and the new has worn off for you?" Emmett growled deep in his throat but David stood his ground. "That isn't it, I know she'll grow old one day and die. I will always love her, but she needs someone who can grow old with her. You can do that, if you can ever choose not to be a wolf. You will grow old, she needs someone who can grow old." I kept fighting as they talked and I finally pulled away from Rose and ran at Emmett. "YOU. STUPID. VAMPIRE!" I yelled as I ran between the two, turning around to look into Emmett's perfect face. "Renee'?" He seemed shocked that I had been near. "Who the HELL said I wanted to grow old at all!" I yelled and watched the hurt flash across his face. "I wont let you be like this, I'd rather you be a dog for the rest of your life then like me." My mind told me not to but my hand didn't listen, I reached up and punched Emmett in the jaw. I could feel and hear the sound of two of my knuckles break, I pulled my hand away quickly and held it with my free hand. "Renee'." Emmett said reaching for me as I back away glaring at him.

"Nice work leach." David said as he moved to get closer to me. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at David, feeling the searing pain in my hand. "I don't care about mortality, and I don't care that you're a vampire. I am with you forever no matter if I die today or in fifty years." I glared at Emmett and watched the sadness take over any other emotion on his face. I heard David growl and I turned just in time to watch him start turning away. "Stop David." I said in a level voice, and I saw him stop with his back still to me. "You don't have to stay away from me." My voice lost it's level and become soft. "Even if I left I'd never be far from you, and I'll never give up on you." His voice was soft, if such a deep voice could be soft, as he started to walk into the woods again. I sighed heavily then felt the cold massive arms of Emmett around me. "I'm still mad at you." I muttered and turned to walk back into the house. "I'm sorry, but you have to know the choices you have." He said as he took me back into his arms. "I know what they are, and I've already made mine. I will want you forever, even if the day comes you don't want me anymore." I said as I kissed his chest thru his shirt. "I will always want you forever."

"This is all well and good but someone has broken fingers." Rose's voice came from ahead of us as we made our way back to the house. As I looked into her face she was glaring at me. "Sorry." I muttered as I felt more pain shoot thru my hand. "I'm mad at my brother not you Renee'." She said turning her icy glare on him. "Sorry Rose." He said as he kept one arm around me as we walked. "You had better be. How could you say that about her, you knew she wouldn't react well." Rose was walking beside me and her voice was getting huffy the more she talked. I was in to much pain to care that they were talking like I wasn't there. "I know Rose." Emmett kept saying as we made it to the house.

When we reached the house I was in more trouble then Emmett, "What were you thinking trying to hit him?" Tatiana reprimanded me while Edward laughed himself silly. "I wasn't, I'm sorry." I felt tiny again, like a small child getting yelled at by a parent. "It's not that badly broken, it will heal in a few weeks." Michael said as he fixed a brace to my hand. "Allison will have to drive you home." I sighed heavily, and nodded. _I'll miss you my beautiful car._ I thought to myself as I stared at the brace on my hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After?

**Chapter Ten: Happily Ever After?**

If I thought I was in trouble with the Kollins about my broken fingers, it was nothing to what I got when I got home and my mother saw my hand. It took almost two hours to calm her down enough to give her my fake explanation of how it happened. I told her I had tripped and landed wrong on my hand and it caused my fingers to bend backwards and break. She bought it and was extremely thankful for Michael being there. So thankful she had called them twice to say so.

It had been three weeks since I had gotten home, and my brace was due off in a few days and I couldn't wait for the day when I could drive my car again. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my parents over breakfast when another piece of good news came for me. "We've decided to go back on the Powwow circuit, and our first one is in Arkansas in a week and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us. You have to go back to school in a week after that, so we wanted to spend a little time having fun with you before you leave us again." My mother was saying as she sipped her coffee. I almost spit out my orange juice in my excitement. "Really? Oh my God I haven't been to a powwow in years. I'd love to go." I smiled as I continued to eat my breakfast. "Good, it's settled. I knew you'd want to go. We leave in a three days, want to get there early to set up." I just nodded as I ate. "You should invite Emmett." My mother said and I nodded again and got up, mouth still full of food. "I will." I said as I swallowed and put my plate and cup in the sink. I then headed up stairs to grab my cell phone.

"Hey Emmett." I said when the phone picked up after only two rings. "Renee'? Hey beautiful, what do you need?" I smiled at my end, he always knew when I needed something. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a powwow with me and my family? It's going to be really fun." I waited for his response. "Sure, when and where? Like I could say no to seeing you." He chuckled and so did I. "It's next week, in Arkansas." I smiled again, and a part of me could tell he knew I was smiling. We talked for about an hour and then he had to go, I gave him all the proper information of where it was going to be and he promised to see if anyone else in his family wanted to come along.

I cam down stairs after awhile fully showered and dressed. "You have a good talk with Emmett?" My mother asked as I came into the living room. I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he's gonna come to the powwow." I smiled again and sat down on the sofa and watched TV with my mother. "What are we watching?" I asked as I got real comfortable. "Interview with a Vampire." She replied and I had to cover my laughter with a cough. _She'd never know she's done that already. _I laughed to myself, thinking back to when she had almost gave Emmett the third degree when he and Allison brought me home with a broken hand. "Something funny about 'Interview with a Vampire'?" She asked and I shook my head and started to watch the movie.

The time came to go to the powwow and I couldn't be happier, we had packed up my parents van and travel trailer. We made it to the powwow site in record time, I had helped set up their booth and their tent and I was in the middle of setting up my overly large tent when I heard a familiar voice. "Welcome back princess." I stood and turned quickly, not wanting to fight the big smile that was spreading across my face. "David?" I had to stop myself from running to him and hugging him. I had dreamed about getting to see him again, I didn't want to admit I had missed him. I could be normal with him and not be afraid he would pull away from me for it. I could trip and fall and cut myself and not be afraid that the blood would make him uncomfortable. "What no hug? Afraid you'll smell like a dog?" He teased and pouted at me. "You know I wouldn't know the difference between what I smell like and what you smell like." I laughed and ran to him and hugged him around the neck, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his middle. "That's more like it." He laughed and hugged me back, then helped me back to my feet.

"Want help with your tent?" He asked as we moved back to the pile of tent and polls. "Please, I can do it myself but help is always welcome. Oh, you have to meet my parents!" I said with a smile and bent down to work on the tent. We finished putting up the tent and were on our way to where my parents were, I had set my tent up as far away from everyone else I could. I liked the aloneness of it all. "Oh I get to meet the folks already? Things are moving to fast, I need to think." He teased, taking on a dramatic pose. "Oh shut up, I'm not gonna marry you or something. Even if my parent's would love you." I jabbed him in the arm and laughed. "How's the fingers? Aren't planning to re-break them are you?" I sighed and shook my head. "They are fine and I don't plan to break them any time soon, unless you do something stupid again. Or Emmett does something stupid again, more like you both do something stupid. Why is that? Why do you two love to start fights just for the hell of it?" I sighed heavily. "It's a guy thing." David muttered and I looked up to watch him rub the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah I'm sure." I groaned as we made the way to my parents. "Mom, Dad, say hi to David. He's a friend I met while I was here a month ago."

I had been right, my parent's loved him. He was the perfect man for me for them, he was a pretty indian boy. It was almost enough to make a girl want to vomit the way my parents went on about him. "You have such lovely hair, how do you manage to keep it so nice." My mother was saying, as she braided and un-braided his hair. He just shrugged and looked over at me with pleading in his eyes. "I don't' know, I just wash it." He said, begging me to free him from her hold. "Hey, David, you hungry? They have some amazing turkey legs at one of the concession stands, and fry bread." I offered, standing up and reaching out a hand. "I'm starving." He replied as he stood slowly, letting my mother drop his hair. "Well you two go eat. You have enough money?" My mother turned to ask me. I nodded, "I have plenty, they don't charge me for food." I smiled broadly then faked a frown, "Though they might for how much this one eats." I said jabbing a thumb in his direction. "Sorry." David replied in a small, but still deep, voice.

"Thanks for saving me." David said when we were a safe enough distance away from my parents. "No problem, my mom has a thing for long hair." I chuckled, smiling at the thought of my mother. "Guess we know were you get it then?" David teased as he tossed his head to make his hair hit me in the face. I grabbed a handful of it and pulled, "Yep, and you keep this up and I'm just going to cut it off and keep it for myself." I didn't let go of his hair as I kept walking, and he had to bend down and walk almost backwards to keep me from pulling it to hard. "You can drop my hair now you know?" He laughed as he stumbled over his own feet. "Yes I could, but I don't wanna." I stopped and turned and was startled when I realized how close he was. He was leaning over me, his face inches from my own, and I still had ahold of his hair. "If I get to stay this close to you, I don't want you to either." His voice was deep and rough, and his eyes were burning that fire that made my heart stop. I could feel his hot breath against my face as he leaned closer. I heard a loud squeal and was thankful for the fact the squeal was my name, "Renee'? Oh my God, I haven't seen you since you were twelve!" A woman, a very pregnant woman, yelled as she came up to us. I dropped David's hair and stepped away, breathing again, and looked at the woman coming at us.

"Cinda, wow, look at you? When are you due?" I asked, forcing excitement at seeing an old friend. "Next week, we are so excited. Our first baby." She cooed into her own belly, one hand going to lay over the top of the massive bulge that was her stomach. "Congratulations." I smiled and hugged her awkwardly. "So who is this handsome man right here?" Cinda asked turning her attention to David. "Oh, this is David. David this is Cinda, her and her husband are the ones who put this whole thing together." I introduced them. _I don't like that look._ I thought to myself as I watched Cinda look from David to me and back again. "So when are you two planning on having little ones?" She asked and I groaned inside my head. _Knew I wouldn't like it. _I looked over at David, who was smiling wickedly and I had to step on his foot, it didn't hurt but it made him whip the look off his face. "We aren't a couple Cinda, he is just a friend." I said, fighting back the mental image of what kids with him would look like. Cinda nodded but kept smiling. "Oh, to bad, you two would make the cutest couple ever." She smiled again and walked away. "See, everyone thinks so." David said later after we had gotten our food and another, five other people I used to know, group of people asked if we were together and then said we should be. "Shut up David, I'm with Emmett. They haven't met him yet, so they don't have anyone else to compare you to. When they do, then they'll see who I'm better with." I glared at him as I bit into a piece of fry bread. "Sure, sure keep telling yourself that." He teased again and took a large chunk of meat off his turkey leg.

It wasn't like I hadn't thought about it from time to time, when Emmett was being an extra large idiot about my mortality. What it would be like to be with David. It was easy to be around him, most of the time, and he was sweet. He was fun, and funny, and always did seem to be there when I'd need him. I shook my head to try and dislodge the mental image of being with David. I was with Emmett, even at his most annoying, I would always be with Emmett.

"So you going to dance in the circle at some point?" David was asking one day, about three days in to the powwow, over breakfast. I shrugged and continued to look around my parents campsite. My mind was on other things, Emmett was supposed to be showing up at some point today. At least that was what he had told me the last time I had talked to him, which was about four days ago. "Hello? Anybody home?" David's voice sounded from next to me while his massive hand waved in front of my face. "Huh? Oh, sorry David, my mind was distracted. I might dance if they play the right song." I smiled, trying to act like my mind wasn't one hundred miles away. "Yeah sure, you were thinking about him again weren't you?" He, more then just asked, accused. I looked up into his glaring eyes and sighed, "And what if I am? He is my boyfriend David, you need to get used to the fact I'll think about him if you want to hang around me." I glared back, jabbing my fork in his direction. He sighed and his eyes softened, "I know that, I was just hoping being around me would keep you distracted so you wouldn't." I watched him pout and had to fight back the laughter. "Don't pout you big baby." I muttered as I got up to throw away my paper plate and plastic fork.

"Don't I keep you entertained?" David asked as he followed me away from the concession stand. "Of course you do, but--" I started to say when he cut me off. "But you're going to think about him every chance you get." His voice really sounded hurt and it hurt me to think that it was my fault. "Not every chance I get, just when I'm alone at night mostly." I had to back pedal quickly because the grin that was creeping across his face was going to lead to nothing good. "And sometimes during the day when I think about when he is coming to see me here." I was hoping what I said would whip the smirk off his face but it only did for a moment. "If it's night time company you need I'm always here." He waggled his eyebrows at me and kept the smirk in place. "Shut up David. You're cute but don't press your luck." _Damn it._ I thought to myself when I watched him smile brightly and felt the pull on my face to smile back. "You think I'm cute? I'm in!" He laughed and I had to fight back a smile. "Shut up you." I muttered and looked away, heading back to my parents booth.

As we walked, we talked about how much we were enjoying the powwow. "The group they have for the music are really good, I haven't heard drumming that good in a long time." I was saying as my parent's booth came into view. "I'm still waiting to see you dance." David laughed and nudged me with his elbow, almost knocking me over. "Easy muscles, you're going to make me bust my butt." I laughed as I righted myself by reaching up and grabbing his arm. I felt his muscle tense under my hand and I had to look up at his face to see what was wrong. He was staring in the direction of my parent's booth, it didn't take long to see what he was glaring at. There he stood in all his perfect beauty, Emmett. It wasn't just him though, it seemed other's had decided to come along as well. "Allison! Edward!" I yelled and ran the final steps to meet them. "Hey kiddo, miss us?" Edward asked with a hearty laugh as he patted me on the head. I batted his hand away and went to hug Allison. "Missed some of you." I muttered cutting a glare at Edward, who pouted over exaggeratedly. "That hurts you know." He whined and I just rolled my eyes, "Oh I'm sure it's just killing you."

Allison was all smiles as she hugged me, "Emmett told us about this powwow and we wanted to come check it out. See you in your natural habitat." She teased, and I had to laugh at her. "Oh, well that's nice. Just know this isn't a petting zoo, so STOP PETTING ME EDWARD!" I yelled as he made to pat my head again. He stopped in mid pat, then laughed loudly and patted me anyway. _Jerk._ I thought to myself then turned to look at the perfect man standing by me. "Hello beautiful." He smiled his subtle smile as I hugged him tightly around the neck. "Hanging out with dogs again?" He whispered for only me, and his siblings and said dog, to hear. "Stop that Emmett." I muttered and looked over to David, who hadn't moved from where I had left him. "Come on David, just get over here." I called over to him and it took a moment for him to war with himself and come over. "Put on a friendly face for my parents, all of you." I pleaded as I looked from face to face. They all nodded once, some smiling -Allison and Edward- and others just glared at each other. My parent's weren't at the booth yet, they had gone to get some food, so they didn't get to enjoy the conversation that just took place.

My parent's were over joy-ed to see Emmett and Allison again, and even more excited to meet Edward. They all talked and laughed, me sitting next to Emmett, and enjoyed each others company. No one seemed to notice the tension radiating from David, or no one let on that they noticed. I kept my eyes on David, watching his reactions. He would talk and joke with my parents, and even force smiles at Edward and Allison, but he would do his bes to totally ignore Emmett. _Jeez, I'm just not allowed to have guy friends who get along._ I thought to myself as I watched David. He caught me staring and smiled softly at me, then cringed when he was addressed by Edward. He answered as politely as he could, but I could tell he wasn't enjoying himself in the least bit. "I'm thirsty, I think I'm going to go get a soda. Anyone else want anything?" I asked as I stood up. "Water for us please." Allison said smiling. "We're fine dear." My mother said as she went back to talking with Allison. "Emmett? David? You two want anything?" Emmett shook his head no as he smiled up at me. "I'm fine babe." He reached out and squeezed my hand gently before letting it go. "I wouldn't say no to some sweet tea." David said, smiling at me fondly. "Well I'm going to need help carrying all this stuff, so come on David you have to come help." David faked a heavy sigh as he got to his feet, "If I must." He winked at me in a way that only I could see. _What are you doing?_ I heard Emmett's voice inside my head and I looked down at him. _I'm getting drinks and getting David away from all of you. He is going to snap if he has to laugh off another 'smelly dog' joke from Edward._ I responded to him then said out loud, "Did you want to come with Emmett?" I smiled at him. "No you go on ahead, I'm sure you two can manage on your own." He smiled as I leaned down to kiss him gently. _I'll rip him apart if he tries anything funny._ He whispered into my mind and I had to roll my eyes at him. _Stop it, he wont try anything funny. _I didn't really belive it myself but Emmett didn't press the matter further.

As we made our way to the concession stands I felt a hot hand take mine and felt David's hot breath on my ear. "Thanks for the rescue." He whispered before pulling away, but not dropping my hand. "Any time. I was about to snap if Edward had tried another dog joke. I guess his idea of playing nice is making it so you snap first." I rolled my eyes, not trying to let go of David's hand. It was nice and warm, even though I knew more could be taken from the gesture then I would have liked. I hadn't realized I was looking down at our joined hands until I heard David speaking in a soft voice, "I know, we're just friends. Doesn't mean it isn't nice." He smiled and bumped me gently with his elbow. "It is nice and warm, except it isn't really cold out here." I smiled sheepishly up at him, looking thru my lashes and pulling my hand away. "I don't need Emmett getting upset, so please be good." I wasn't sure if I was telling David or me, I liked the feel of David's warm hand in mine it was comfortable, familiar almost. "I bet it's a nice change from popsicle you're used to." David teased and I just shook my head. "I like the feel of Emmett's hands." _It's nice against my hot skin._ I thought to myself and felt my face turn pink. Then I heard a chuckle inside my mind, _Why don't you tell him that part?__Bet he'd love to know exactly where my cold hands have been._ I had to fight to keep the color off my face, _Shut up, he doesn't need to know about any of that._ I growled at Emmett and just heard his laugh in my head. "Ew, please tell me you aren't thinking about his hands right now." David said as he made to whip his hand off on his pants. "I'm not, and stop that. It's not like I have the plague or something." I elbowed him and he stumbled back acting like I had actually hurt him. "Over actor." I muttered and smiled as he laughed loudly.

As the powwow dragged on I tried to separate my time between being with Emmett and being with David. It wasn't always easy, I wanted to be with Emmett all the time but a part of me wanted to make sure David didn't feel ignored. "He is my friend after all." I had said to Emmett one day when he brought up me spending time with him. "I guess, I just don't understand why." Emmett made a face and I had to fight the urge to throw something at him. "I'm sure David wonders the same thing about you. He is a good guy if you'd just give him a chance and look past the whole 'wolf thing'. I tell him the same about you, and I get the same damn reaction." Emmett scoffed and I had to really fight the urge to throw something. "If you two would just get to know each other you'd see you are more alike then either of you would like to admit. You are both strong and caring, and you're both to smart for your own damn good." I smiled fondly. "And we both seem to be madly in love with you." Emmett pointed out and I had to scoff and roll my eyes this time. "Now that I'll never understand." I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back in my camping chair. "You just don't see the beauty I, we, do." I almost fell out of my chair as I turned to look at the voice the words were coming from. David was standing behind us with his hands at his side, he was smiling but it wasn't really reaching his eyes. "I guess." I muttered again as I turned back around in my chair. "Have a seat, the dirt is nice this time of day." I offered David as he moved to sit next to me. _I'm never going to get used to how quite they all are._ I complained to myself and heard Emmett's mental laugh inside my head.

The day had finally arrived, I was cornered into dancing in the circle. There was a couples dance and David had beat Emmett to the punch of asking me to dance, throwing the "You promised" line at me. I apologized to Emmett as David led me, a large cocky grin on his face, to the entrance of the dance circle. "Snooze you loose leach." David had muttered to Emmett with a laugh. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from yelling at him for calling Emmett names. "You promised you wouldn't call him names anymore." I muttered to David as we both entered the dance circle and began to dance with the music. Native dance was different then what most people call dancing, you had to stay on the balls of your feet for the most part. I loved it, I always felt so free when I danced. "Wow, who'd of thought someone so huge could be so light on their feet." I said as I watched David dance next to me. "I'm full of surprises." He winked at me and I had to roll my eyes as the music continued. We stayed in the circle for three more songs but then I finally had to take a break.

"Nice foot work twinkle toes." Edward teased me as I came to steal a drink from my mothers bottle of water. "Bite me." I said out of habit then snickered, "I take that back, don't." Everyone laughed, even David. My parents laughed for the obvious humor they saw in it, and the rest of us laughed at the irony of the statement. "I wouldn't dream of biting you, I'm leaving that to Emmett." Edward teased and my parent's laughed again, not hearing the growl that came from both Emmett and David. "Can it Ed." Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Yeah Ed, shut up." David said, a growl still lingering in his words. I just sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, "Don't be so touchy you two." I whispered knowing the ones I wanted to hear were the only ones that could.

The last day of the powwow came and was coming to a close, I had already helped my parents pack up their things and was hugging them good bye. I was staying a little while longer, Allison, Edward, and Emmett had agreed to give me a ride home when I needed it, so my parents weren't bothered by me staying. "Behave, all of you." My mother said, lingering on Edward who just smiled innocently. "I don't buy it for a second." She said as she hugged everyone, me twice, good bye. "Smart woman." Allison whispered to me and I had to fight back the laughter.

"Are you sure they wont mind you staying longer, all the other venders and campers have already left?" Emmett asked as I lounged on the ground, watching the clouds. "Of course they wont, I already asked. They said I could stay as long as I wanted, just to pick up after myself." I smiled up at him and patted the earth next to me. "Come on, have a seat it's a great view." I smiled and went back to looking at the clouds, though the view of him was a lot better. "It's a better view from here." He said as he sat on the ground next to me and leaned over to hover over me. "Great view." I said feeling breathless. I heard a deep voice clearing it's throat, "Do you mind, I'd like to keep my food down." David said not hiding his disgusts. I sighed and sat up, pushing Emmett away. "Damn it David, don't be a jerk. If I want to kiss my boyfriend I will." I stood and glared at David, my hands on my hips. "Whatever just don't do it in front of me." He groaned. "It wasn't in front of you until you showed up." Emmett said, trying to keep his voice level.

David seemed to be doing his best of ignoring Emmett, though I could tell he could still hear him. His hands were in fists at his side. "I don't get how you can kiss that guy anyway, it's disgusting." I glared at him and balled my own hands into fists, still not un-crossing my arms. "It is not." "Nothing is disgusting with her, of course you wouldn't know about that, Dog." Emmett said and I could hear the tone of his voice change, it was about to get very ugly. "Stop it Emmett." My voice was hardly a whisper but I knew he could hear it. I could see what he was going to say and I tried to plead with him not to,_ Stop it Emmett, you don't have to hurt him like that. Please?_ He just ignored me, shutting his mind off to me. "What all have you done with her?" David's voice was a low growling rumble and I watched his body tremble with anger. "David calm down, and Emmett stop being an ass." I said, trying to make my voice louder. Stepping between the two, my hands out stretched but touching neither. "Everything." Emmett replied his voice cocky and his body language waiting for the fight.

"Emmett STOP!" I yelled but it was to late, I heard a roaring growl erupt from David and looked just in time to see the giant white wolf rip from him. They were at each other's throats before I could blink, and I had been pushed aside by Emmett and was laying on the ground. I scrambled to my feet, still screaming at the top of my voice. "STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" I kept yelling and looking around looking for Edward and Allison. _Where the hell are they? _I kept looking around, waiting to see or at least feel them speed past me to help their brother. When they didn't show up I felt my heart stop. The growling was getting louder and I could hear yelping, I finally decided to try and stop them. As I went to move between them I felt strong hands around me. "Let me go! They are going to kill each other!" I screamed, not caring who's pair of arms were holding me. "Edward will take care of it." Allison's strained voice came from behind me. I felt my face loose all color,_ No! Two on one, he wont live thru that!_ I yelled in my hand and tried to work my body free of Allison.

I felt the pain before I heard it, a heart wrenching howl came from David and I saw all the motion stop and the large white wolf fall to the ground. Emmett and Edward in a crouch waiting to attack again. I felt Allison's arms weaken their hold on me and I made a run for it, pulling away from her arms. I ran to David falling on my knees by his giant wolf body, laying almost motionless on the ground. _He's breathing._ I realized as I watched his massive chest rise and fall un-evenly. "David? David, are you okay?" I checked his body all over, looking for blood. I didn't find any but I did find a lot of broken bones, almost everywhere I touched he would whimper and flinch away from me. "Are you happy, you asshole?" I turned and glared at Emmett, feeling my own anger boiling over. "It had to be done." Emmett said, not looking apologetic at all. "It did not! You didn't need Edward's help either! Two on one, what the hell were you thinking? Never mind, you DON'T KNOW HOW TO THINK!" I yelled and glared at them both.

"Renee' he'll be fine, it's only some broken bones." Allison was saying, trying to calm me down. I glared at her, keeping my hands on David. "I didn't have to be, you could have stopped them. You should have!" The anger was boiling over, I could feel every nerve in my body shaking. "That wouldn't have been as much fun." Edward said, sounding cocky. That was all it took, I was on my feet again and I could feel something like fire burning inside me. "Fun? FUN!" I roared and felt myself split in two. I saw everything differently, I was still the same height but it all seemed to look different. The shock, _disgust?_, on Emmett's face almost made me stop. I could hear the growling coming from inside me as I advanced on them. I could see what Emmett saw, _He was right, I am like him._ I thought as I looked thru Emmett's eyes at the giant black wolf that was me.

"No!" Allison whispered in shock as I moved closer, her hands moving over her mouth. "She's one of them?" Edward had lost all his laughter and cocky demeanor as he stared down the massive wolf. _**Renee' calm down, I'm fine. You have to calm down or you'll never be human again. **_ It was David's voice echoing in my head, I turned my head to take in the large white wolf that was limping beside me. _They hurt you on purpose._ I said and heard the whimper escape my throat. _**I know that. It doesn't matter now, what matters is you. **_He moved closer and nuzzled his massive head against my shoulders as I sat back on my haunches. "Get away from her!" Emmett growled and made to come near us. "Stop Emmett, she isn't human any more." Edward said as he reached out a hand to stop Emmett but he shrugged it away and came closer. "Renee', please, look at me." Emmett whispered, and I could hear him as if he were yelling. I turned my face to him and watched the shock register before he could cover it up. "Are you still my Renee'?" He asked in the same quite whisper. I made to step closer to him and he backed away, I whimpered loudly before I could stop myself. _Emmett, it's still me._ I thought with all my strength. _Can't you feel me?_ I watched him shake his head and I could feel him pulling away from me. _It's not the same, it's like you're farther away._ He was right, his voice was an echo again, just like it had been when I first could hear him inside my head.

"Emmett we have to go, we have to talk to Tatiana and Michael." Edward was saying as he and Allison moved to pull him away. _Leave him alone!_ I yelled and heard myself growl, I watched them all stop moving. "We don't know what to do, we have to find out what to do now." Allison said in a small voice as she looked at me, trying to hide the fear and disgust. I looked away from her, fighting back the massive tears that were welling up in my new eyes. "We'll come back." Edward was saying, more to Emmett then to me. And I watched, in total disbelief as he began to turn away from me. _YOU PROMISED!_ I yelled as loud as I could, the howl that came from me was the saddest sound I had ever heard. He stopped and turned back to look at me. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll find a way to save you." _**There is nothing to save her from! She is how she was always meant to be!**_ I heard David growl inside my head and I knew Emmett would hear it as well. Emmett just shook his head and I watched a single tear streak down his face, a single red blood tear. "Not my Renee'." _I'M STILL YOUR RENEE'! _I yelled as loud as I could but before I could stop them, the tears came and I began to howl and whine.

_I'm sorry, I'll always love you._ I heard his voice say and I looked up, still crying, and watched him try to reach out for me but then pull his hand away. _As long as I was human, you would._ I said to his mind and watched the hurt spread across his face. I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly turned and ran away. I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I had to run. I only heard one person following me, only David. _RENEE', PLEASE!_ I heard Emmett's voice but knew he wasn't running after me. _When you love me for me again, for all that I am, I'll come home._ Even my inner voice was tiny and small as I kept running, David never slowing down, always at my side.

**Epilogue**

I wasn't sure how I managed to make it home, but I did. I had kept my mind open, to make sure Emmett wouldn't be there waiting. He wasn't there, he was back in Washington with his family. I didn't know how I could since him from so far away, but I could. I had snuck back into my old room and had gathered up all the clothes I could carry. I knew Emmett and the others had been here because my car, the car Emmett had given to me when I was still the mortal he loved, was parked outside. I dressed as quickly as I could, loading up the car and leaving a note for my parents. David had come along and he was keeping watch out in the woods, _**No sign of them yet. You don't have to do this, you can be with your family.**_ He had kept trying to talk me out of leaving with out saying a proper goodbye but I couldn't do it. _I know that David, but I can't face them right now. I don't know what they told them about me. I can't lie right now, I don't have the strength. _It was true in the emotional since, I didn't have the strength to lie to them. I could rip them apart with my bare hands, a gift from wolf half, if I wanted to but I couldn't deal with lying to them.

There was one thing Meyer had gotten wrong, I could talk to David in and out of wolf form. I had even been, mentally, introduced to the rest of the pack. They were all thrilled to get to meet me, but I wasn't ready for it yet. I wasn't ready, either, for listening to them insult the Kollins. Despite it all I still loved Emmett, and I always would.

_You make sure there wasn't one of those GPS tracking things on the car?_ I asked David as I finished packing up the car. "Clean as a whistle." He said as he came into view, fully clothed and human. He climbed into the passenger seat as I climbed into the drivers seat. "Good, I don't need them finding me just yet." I started the car, feeling thankful for how quite the car way, and headed out of the drive. As I drove I tried to keep my mind away from Emmett, but it would wonder there from time to time. "It's going to be alright, you'll see. You'll love the pack." David said with a smile as he laid his hand over mine. "I hope so, because that pack is dangerously close to where I'd rather not be."

_Near him, my perfect angel who broke my heart._


End file.
